I'm Always Lucky With My Bad Luck
by Miraculous yaya
Summary: Adrien left at the end of senior year. His friends moved on and lived their lives. Although it took Marinette longer due to the fact she had to get over Adrien, who dumped her. Ladybug had to get through the struggles of learning how to fight akuma's by herself, Hawkmoth getting stronger over time. But Marinette & Ladybug have to adjust when both of them come back to Paris.
1. Chapter 1

"So I heard a special someone is coming back home." Alya nudged Marinette.

"Really, who?" Marinette asked mindlessly.

"Adrien Agreste! Remember, the guy that left for a year for some modelling thing, you were completely in love with him." Alya reminded the flushed Marinette.

"Was! I don't like him anymore. He left and moved on." Marinette snapped.

"Girl, look I know he broke your heart by leaving and not telling you, but that's in the past. You have to show him that you're strong and better off without him." Alya motivated the angry Mariette.

"Yeah, you're right, but right now we have to get to school or we're going to be late." Marinette opened the door.

"Hey, remember when you used to be late." Alya laughed.

"Yeah, don't remind me." Marinette rolled her eyes and locked the door with a large smile.

Adrien left for a year for a modelling gig. He left without telling anyone, including Marinette. Before he left him and Marinette got really close. They started going out. But after graduation they all got told he left to fly off to ,god knows where and dumped Marinette. Nothing. He left her with nothing. She moaned for almost 6 months. She took the first term off to get over him. By the second term Alya was tired of Marinettes bullshit and so was Marinette. She was tired of feeling lonely and pathetic. So she changed, Alya, Marinette, and Nino got accepted to this fancy college where they could proceed with their dreams. But Adrien's coming back. Marinette already has enough to deal with. She's been handling Paris just fine on her own.

"How could he do that? He just left Ladybug like that. Stupid cat." Alya spit out. Nino came up behind the girls and put his arm around Alya's shoulder.

"He might have a reason." Nino suggested.

"Yeah him and every other guy." Marinette added.

"You go gi-"

"AAHHH!" Alya got interrupted mid-sentence by an ear-piercing scream.

"Oh my god, I got to get this for the ladyblog." Alya runs off with her phone in her hand.

"Alya!" Nino trails off following her. Marinette finds a corner and transforms. Marinette transforms into her red and black costume.

"The bitch will die!" An akumatized villain shouts and shoots a ray of light at civilians. She has spiked black hair with red diamond shaped glasses. Her costume consists of a thigh length ride skirt with leather belts wrapping her legs. She wears a shoulder less black top designs of red neon stripes graffiti. Ladybug enters the scene and swings her yo-yo at the villain's wrist.

"Hey!...Brat!" the villain shouts at ladybug.

"Give it up!" Ladybug shouts as she dodges another attack. She retreated her yo-yo around Seeker's wrist.

"The names Seeker. And you're going to get squashed!" Seeker tells Ladybug.

"Oh ya, well seek this!" Ladybug throws her yo-yo at Seeker. It pasts Seeker.

"Ha, you missed." Seeker runs towards Ladybug. Ladybug dodges Seeker's attack and says with a smirk.

"Did I?" Seeker turns around and Ladybugs yo-yo hits her right in the face, Seeker's glasses fall to the ground and smash into pieces. The akuma flies out and Ladybug catches it in her yo-yo. She turns the evil akuma into an angelic white butterfly and watches it fly into the sky.

"Bye bye little butterfly." _Beep Beep._ Her miraculous beeps in sign that she's going to de-transform. Ladybug goes back to the place she transformed, de-transforms and runs back to the place she last saw Nino and Alya.

"Marinette!" She hears Alya calling from behind her.

"Girl where have you been? I got awesome footage from the scene." Alya tells Marinette.

"Yeah, and you almost died!" Nino adds.

"Don't be dramatic." Alya says with a wave of her hand.

"I lost both of you, so I found a place to hide... CRAP! We're really late to class, we have to go!" Marinette tells the arguing couple. They run through the front doors and to class they go. Marinette's first class is with Nino and it's economics. Alya has filming. So the group splits up and goes to their seperate classes. The economics teacher had his back turned to the class, but as the two sneak into class Marinette, as her clumsy-self, trips over a chair leg and disturbed the whole class.

"Ms Dupain- Cheng and Mr Laiffe. Glad that you could join us today. And why are you late?" The teacher says. Marinette opened her mouth and tried to form words.

"Well you see we- uh, it'z a lung-"

"We were in an akumatized scene." Nino interrupts and saves both their asses.

"Very well take a sit." The teacher says and continues on writing what he was writing on the board.

"Thanks." Marinette whispers to Nino.

"No problem." The class was long, boring and tiring. Luckily for them, they didn't have to go to their next class.

"So Just to be sure, Adrien is coming today, most likely next class." Marinette asked Alya and Nino unsurely.

"Yeah, that's what I heard."Alya said.

"If not next class sometime during today, why?" Nino finished.

"I don't want any surpri-

"Aaahhhh!" A limo pulled up in front of the school and a bunch of girls went sprinting to it.

"Here we go again." Alya says rolling her eyes.

"A limo pulls up; a cute guy walks out." Nino adds.

"A bunch of girls go on the hunt just to touch him." Alya finishes.

"And this person is..." Nino's interrupted.

"Adrien Agreste." Marinette finishes. She grabs her bag off the grass and walks off. Alya perks up and asks.

"Yo, girl where you are going!?" Marinette turns around with her hands up.

"I need some air." She says in a rush.

"We're outside!" Alya replies. Marinette just keeps walking and doesn't answer.

Marinette had her next class with Adrien. She really isn't in the mood to deal with this.

"Good morning class."

Adrien walked in, there was a free seat next to Marinette, the only free seat. Marinette was getting her books when Adrien took his seat. She looked up and saw Adrien, she flinched in her seat. Everyone stares, but Adrien isn't surprised. Marinette can't focus on class when the guy who broke her heart is sitting next to her. Marinette checks her schedule, Adrien is in all her classes for the rest of the day. 'Damn it!' She thinks to herself. The bell goes. Adrien looks at his schedule and thinks to himself. 'Where the hell is drama? Okay, Marinette's in drama with me and she's one of the three people I know here. Okay, okay, okay. Here we go, you can do this Agreste.'

They both pack up, Adrien slowly picks up his bag and watches Marinette get up from her seat. He follows suit and stops at the doorway.

"...Um, Marinette?" he asks really nervously. Marinette stops and turns around.

"Yeah?" She answers with a fake smile.

"Can you show me where the drama class is?" he asks.

"...Sure." They walk in awkward silence.

"...So... Um, how've you been?" Adrien asks.

"Awful. Oh, we're here." She deadpans.

She takes a seat at the top right and Adrien at the bottom left. The teacher walks in and introduces herself.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Etourdissant. " And she really was. Light brown-honey long hair, hazel eyes, tall and had fair skin.

"I'll be your drama teacher for the rest of the year, the first thing we will be doing this year is a play. One of the most famous romance skits by shakespeare. Can anyone tell me what it is?Yes, you in the front."

"The Winters Tale?"

"No, but good try." Adrien put his hand up.

"Yes, blonde haired boy."

"Is it The Two Noble Kingsman ?"

"No, the famous romance play we will be doing- Yes, girl with the blue hair." The whole class looks at Marinette, including Adrien.

"Romeo and Juliet." Marinette speaks with confidence. The teacher twitches her head.

"Yeh-yes, um we'll be doing Romeo and Juliet. Auditions are after school today. Right now we'll go over the lines and do a few scenes." Ms. Etourdissnat tells the class.

"So if we could have everyone grab a script. Who would like to play Romeo and Juliet?" She asks the class. No one seemes to volunteer.

"I'll do it." Adrien says with a little wave.

"I'm Juliet." Chloe states tugging onto Adrien's arm.

"Isn't that right Adri-honey?" Chloe asks Adrien.

" If anyone else wants to be Juliet I think you should at least let them have a try." Adrien says. Chloe gives every girl a dirty look, even Marinette. How dare she? She has no right to tell people what and what not to do. Marinette get's out of her sit and walk up to Adrien and Chloe.

"I'd like to go over the scenes as Juliet." Marinette says with crossed arms staring at Chloe.

"Marientte's a horrible actor, trust me. She's clumsy an-" Ms. Etourdissant interrupts.

"Sorry Chloe, but if anyone wants the part they have to audition, even you. You're welcome to go over the scene...Um"

"Marientte." She answers.

"Marinette." Ms. Etourdissant repeats and walks away. Chloe gives Marinette a dirty look and Marinette's shoots one back. Chloe flips her hair and walks off.

"Okay let's go over the first Romeo and Juliet scene." Ms. Etourdissant tells the class. The class sets up.

"Marinette, Adrien just go over the first scene for us please." Ms. Etourissant says to them.

"Wait wha?" Marinette asks with a dumb face. They go through the scene to show other people, who wants to audition for the role, what to do. A few mistakes pronounceing the words as they were doing the original play from back in the days of Shakespeare. The class would share a laugh or two at some scenes students did dramatically. They finish off on a good note and the bell goes.

"Alright for those who want to get a role in the play, auditions are after school tomorrow." Ms. Etourdissant says as the class exits.

Marinette tries very not to walk with Adrien and wal as far away from him as possible. She has no reason to talk to him. But no matter what she did she somehow and to enter act with him. In her literature class she had to explain what they were writing about. In drawing class he had to ask her what was happening and few tips on this and that. Each and every time dreadful. Each and every time painful. She dint want to talk about the past and Adrien catcher on, so he never brought it up.

Classes ended and the school day was over. She met up with Alya and they grabbed a bite to eat before they head home. Today, she could get through. But what about tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette woke up the next morning still tired. She got ready, ate and left for class. She couldn't walk with Alya because she didn't have class in the morning. She didn't get to see Alya until lunch and not for long. She wanted to avoid Adrien by all means, so she made up some stupid excuse about how her design class needed to check something before it's first lesson.

So now, she sat in her design class alone, tapping her pencil against her sketch pad with her head resting on her hand. She didn't have anything in her design class to do. In fact, with the new year, she hasn't attended one class. It was her major, but classes were cancelled because the project they were assigned was being held back and a new one was presented. No one had any idea of the project. But it was a project so she would need a sketch. If she wasn't going to use it then she could use it as inspiration.

An idea popped into her head and she started gliding her pencil on the paper. Smooth led made lines and curves in all the right places of the paper. Spots as a pattern on the design and little notes of colour and measurements.

Scratch the sketch this was her new personal project. The idea just hit her. Ladybug has been a role model to all female and male citizens and especially children all over Paris. Even though she had probably done a few sketches for clothes based on the heroine each one was different. She wanted to do a new design. One that screamed to the model of the outfit and to the owner of whoever eyes cast upon it.

Lunch was over when the bell rang. She could've sworn she had another half hour. With her bag packed she walked out of the room towards her next class.

Marinette's next class was boring, she was pretty sure she almost fell asleep. The teacher's voice was scratchy and that was the only thing keeping her awake. He was going on about something, how in the business, whatever business, it was not easy. Managing a business and industry needed skills. People skills, budgeting skills, organization, problem-solving, planning and more.

Half of those things Marinette could do, the other half, well she was working on it. Her people skills, or communication, were through the bloody roof. She knew how an individual should be treated and everyone was different. Some people she needed to deal with a strong approach, others in a calm way. She knew how to deal with a chaotic situation, that should be dealt with calmly and thought through.

Being organized was a different discussion. She knew what she had to do, but it wasn't... organized. Being a designer she knew how to be organized, but she lost materials and sketches all the time, even being a superhero she had to be organized, but that was her miraculous. She depended on her miraculous, without it she would've lost a lot of lives a long time ago.

She could budget money. As un-organized as she was, she knew how to keep an eye on the cash register in her parents' bakery. She did funds for orders all the time, double checking just to be sure. Planning was another story, although she wasn't that good, she knew how to get stuff done. Maybe not in order, but defiantly by any time limit.

She might've not have been paying attention, but without noticing it she was processing the information coming out of her professors' mouth. It was the end of class and for the first time in the whole school year -which was only 3 weeks- she had designing class. She was mentally prepared for anything, even Ms Mendeleiev.

Marinette walked into her designing class and took a seat. Although there was a lot of students that did designing, it was a new year and there was a lot of students, she most likely knew nobody. But the universe loved proving her wrong. A familiar face walked in and took a seat next to Marinette.

"Rose? W-what, what are you doing here? I mean not being rude. But I've never seen you interested in designing." Marinette said as she put her sketchbook on her table.

"I heard you were doing it so I didn't want to leave you alone, plus I wanted to try something new." Rose smiled after she explained her presence.

"Okay. Everyone sit! Welcome to your 2nd-year design class. I'm Ms Mendeleiev. Your project this year has been changed to something more... Extensive. Mr Gabriel Agreste is hosting a fashion show and is choosing a designer from this class. Not only is this a rare opportunity but one that takes a lot of skill. This will boost your career as a designer. To be picked by the best designer in Paris and noticed in one of his fashion shows would benefit you. You'll be choosing a theme of the following: Fairytale, Ladybug and Chat Noir, Night and Stars, Weird and Wonderful and Street Style. You will have to create 3 collection's from these themes. Pick your themes and start your designs. I will be passing out the information booklets about your task. Now get started!"

"What themes are you choosing?" Rose smiled with a flush of pink on her chicks, as always.

"Um, I'm thinking street style, weird and wonderful and Ladybug and Chat Noir. You?"

"Mmm, probably weird and wonderful, fairy tale and night and stars. It'll be so pretty-"

"Yes, but will it pass." Ms Mandeleiev put booklets in front of both girls. Marinette opened the booklet and read it.

"Woah."

"Yeah, it looks like a lot of work doesn't it?" Rose commented.

"Yep. She as arrangements for every theme." Marinette exaggerated. Rose giggled.

"We'll have to try our best." Marinette faced Rose and nodded.

Marinette finished reading the booklet and got to work. She thought about books, movies and artwork that she's seen to base her designs off. Marinette decided she would have the weird and wonderful theme as her big show. It'll be extreme, extra, popping, it'll be weird, but wonderful. She tried to base it off so many things. Alice in Wonderland came to mind a lot but people who were doing weird and wonderful theme were probably using that as inspiration as well. She wanted to be original. She already had a design for Ladybug, but she wanted to make that a personal design. She drew out more ideas for Ladybug and Chat Noir. The black cat might've left but he was still a beloved hero, in some eyes. She was mad that her partner left her, but she wouldn't admit that she still cared for her partner, hoping he was okay.

Marinette would catch her mind dozing off about the black cat and found herself becoming emotional thinking of him. She felt weird a lot of the time and when she tried to think of why, Chat Noir just seemed to pop in her head. It drove her nuts how much she thought about him. She didn't like that she did it so much because it made unknown emotions occur. It was a rough year losing a few of the most important people in her life not only that but dealing with separate emotions for them.

When she went over the booklet her definition of street style was altered to the fashion shows arrangements. Street style was a down to earth and suburban style of clothing, but the way the booklet put it seemed like they wanted a classy business suit. She couldn't think of any male street style design so she was stuck with a female design. She thought it wasn't fair that she only had two male themes done, she wanted the designs to be evened out. Doing her draft sketches she was in her element even if she wasn't making something perfect she was making something and that was what mattered. She didn't even hear the dismissal of class when she was in the middle of her work.

"Marinette?" Marinette looked up and saw Rose as she realized half of the class had already left.

"Oh, sorry."

"Wow, are those your designs? That was quick." Rose leaned over the table to glance a look at Marinette's sketchbook.

"Yeah well, they're my drafts. I'm going to make my real designs and then start creating them."

"Cool. I gotta go, don't want to be late for class." Rose grabbed her bag and left Marinette to herself.

Marinette packed her sketching pencils and sketchbook into her bag. She swung the strap of the bag over her shoulder and exited class. She only had two more classes and her last one had the person she was dreading to see. The second last class of the day was shorter than she expected.

She worked hard, took notes, paid attention, even put her hand up to answer and suggest things. She didn't want to go to her next class. She knew she might be forced to talk or do something, anything and she didn't want to. Adrien knew she was avoiding him and she was afraid of him catching on.

She sat there for a few seconds before she snapped back to reality and left to her last class. She entered the room and placed her bag on the ground the same time someone else placed theirs on the opposite side of the desk. She looked up to see Adrien with slightly wide eyes, while hers looked at him like daggers. She never let go of her bag -in fact, her grip tightened. Adrien mirrored her stance. She looked at the corner of the room and found an empty seat and spoke.

"There's a free seat over there." Adrien thought she was telling him to move somewhere else. He picked up his bag but heard a shuffle of feet to see Marinette already making her way to the desk.

After school Marinette had to go to the auditorium, she wanted to audition for any role she could get in her drama play, but she really wanted to get the role of Juliet. Adrien was new to the school so he didn't really know where to go, so he followed Marinette casually to the auditorium. She got to the auditions and saw they already started, Marinette signed up and got the script to go over. Adrien did the same and went to the line where guys wanted to audition for Romeo, as Marinette went to the line for Juliet. Chloe glanced at the smaller girl as she stood next to Marinette.

"You really think you're going to get the role?" Chloe asked with her arms crossed and looked straight ahead, Sabrina at her side.

Though they were all young adults not much had changed. Chloe and Marinette still had that little dislike for each other and only talked if they had to. They didn't even speak to each other to throw insults. The only time Chloe started something was if necessary. Marinette guessed it was one of those times. And really Marinette took any chance she got to put Chloe in her place.

"Yeah, I do," Marinette answered. She watched as the two students in front of them were auditioning.

"Well good luck…" Chloe smirked. "You'll need it. Knowing you, you'll probably make a mistake."

"Not as many as you already have. And I don't need your luck." Before Chloe could retort Marinette was called.

"-and Adrien Agreste!" Ms. Etourdissant called.

Marinette looked at Ms Etourdissant who was smiling a million dollar smile as she sat in one of the velvet chairs in front of the elevated stage. Adrien walked onto the stage and brought her attention to him.

"Okay, let's go over act 2, scene 4, page 7." So, they did.

"Thank you that was awesome." Ms Etourdissant applauded.

Marinette walked off stage and took a seat behind Ms Etourdissant in one of the velvet chairs. The soft red cotton made her relax and eventually, she fell asleep.

"Marinette, wake up. Marinette." Adrien shook Marinette awake. She opened her eyes to see the blonde male.

"Adrien?"

"Hey, um, come on Ms Etourdissant is giving an announcement."

Marinette got up, grabbed her stuff and walked in front of the stage. Ms Etourdissant was on stage as she told the students her announcement.

"Thank you all for auditioning, roles will be posted by the end of tomorrow. Thank you, that's all. Have a good day." She walked off stage and all the students walked out of the auditorium.

' _That's the end of my day.'_ Marinette reminded herself as she walked to her apartment. It was nearly sundown and the walk was calming. Cars drove past and birds flew in the twilight sky with tints of orange where the sun was setting. She reached her apartment building and walked up the long stairs. When she opened the door she slipped off her shoes and turned on the tv as she set her stuff on the couch.

"The famous Adrien Agreste has returned home and has started his second year of university. What has our famous model have planned for the future?"

The reporter continued on with the story and then with some other reports and weather. Staring at the tv, bored, Marinette heard someone knocking. She got up and answered whoever was at the door.

"Hey!" Nino waved, greeting Marinette.

"You know we gave you the spare set of keys, for this reason, right?" Marinette leaned on the door. Nino entered through the space Marinette offered in the doorway and went through their fridge.

"Y-ye...ah." His answer was muffled by the visible pizza in his mouth. Marinette cringed.

"So, where's your girlfriend?" She asked.

"I don't know, she told me to meet her here."

"I'm here." Alya came in the still open door huffing and out of breath.

"What was the emergency?" Nino asked.

"What emergency?" Marinette asked her arms still folded making her look intimidating.

"I got some news…" Alya said closing the door.

* * *

"So, kid how is it to be back home?" Plagg asked making crumbs on the bed.

"It's okay, but I'm moving out," Adrien answered from his desk, focused on whatever he was scribbling on a piece of paper.

"You just got home!" Plagg accused.

"Nino offered for me to move in with him, so I am," Plagg grunted and continued nibbling on his cheese. Adrien smiled but soon the small grin immediately dropped as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." He shouted. Natalie slightly opened the door.

"Your father requests your presence in his study." Adrien pushed his chair back and stood up. He walked towards his door, exited his room and shut his door making sure she didn't see Plagg in the deep current of his bed sheets.

"Thank you for telling me." Adrien walked away and left Natalie to go on with whatever she was doing before.

Adrien was about to open the door until he realised he should've knocked. He quickly knocked with his other hand.

"Enter," Gabriel answered letting Adrien fully open the door.

"You asked for me, father?" Adrien asked and stood straight.

"Yes, I want to talk about you coming back from your modelling tour. You've been modelling ever since you were a child. I think that it's time for you to choose what you want to do with the rest of your life, your career."

Gabriel stood up and walked around his desk to be standing in front of Adrien. Adrien stood there, shocked. ' _I have a choice?'_ He asked himself. His whole life has been ruled by his father. Ever since his mother left.

"Uh, thank you, father. I'll go over my options responsibly." Adrien nodded and left his father alone in his study.

"You're welcome," Gabriel said to himself in the empty room.

* * *

Everyone was on the couch, Marinette and Nino were playing video games while Alya was on her computer, all looking determined in whatever they were doing.

"So, uh Alya you going to tell us the big news?" Marinette asked in a calm voice

"Yeah, w-damn it! Hey, Marinette can you do me a favour and lose?" Nino practically begged Marinette.

"I'm trying to, but you suck so much it's impossible." A large grin spread across Marinette's face.

"Children, children stop fighting. Now listen up." Alya turned to their direction and they paused the game.

"Gabriel Agreste recently announced that his son, Adrien Agreste, is making his own career choice. He says, quote, 'My son has been modelling for as long as I can remember and has done a remarkable job becoming one of the world's top models. I believe he is responsible enough to make his own choices and career. If he chooses modelling or something else I will support him' Will Adrien Agreste proceed with modelling or will he take a new path, to a new life?" Alya looked up and saw Marinette and Nino with different reactions.

"W-what?" Marinette stuttered her forehead slightly creased.

"Dude this is great! He finally has a choice." Nino expressed in excitement for his best friend.

"We should celebrate." Marinette finally spoke.


	3. Chapter 3

They called Adrien over, asking if he was free and he was. It was awkward at first between him and Marinette, but she wanted to be happy for someone that played a big role in her life. Deep down she really was and she felt bad that it didn't really show on her face.

They were legally allowed to drink. When the suggestion came up almost everyone agreed, almost.

"Drink? We don't have beer." Marinette reminded her roommate feeling a bit relieved that she was right.

"Weell." Alya got up and walked to the kitchen. She opened a cupboard and pulled out a glass bottle filled with a transilient liquid.

"Vodka?! Where the hell? How did you hide that from me?"

"It's not like you went on a hunt for alcohol in the apartment." Alya shrugged and pulled out 4 shot glasses from a different cupboard.

"You sure? How about that one party that went down?" Marinette folded her arms leaning on the counter. Nino jumped to his knees and turned on the couch facing the girls in the kitchen.

"That one was wild." Adrien paused the game and looked in the same direction. He scrunched his eyebrows and looked at Nino. Nino turned to his best friend and explained the story.

"This one time the girls threw a party and it was nuts. I'm pretty sure you guys almost got kicked out?"

"Not only was it nuts, but Marinette was the life of the party. One major hangover though." Alya giggled pouring the liquid into the cups. Marinette blushed and looked at the floor when Adrien looked at her with wide eyes.

"Really Marinette?" He asked.

"I know, who would've thought?" Nino sat normally taking the game control in one hand and his elbow o the back of the couch.

"Well not everyone's what you expect." Marinette said looking at Adrien. The locked eyes and Adrien could see the pain in her bright, blue eyes. The words came out of her mouth like acid.

"Well to new beginnings," Alya interjected nudging a glass to Mariette and gladly took it.

Marinette felt great. She already had four shots and was probably a bit tipsy but not drunk. After high school, she got famous for her drinking tolerance, which was really high. Gulping down the fourth shot, the burn that took effect was merely a slight sting. Nino smirked and shook his head after Marinette put the glass down upside down.

"Another?" Nino asked.

"Nah, I think I'm good for the night." She shook her head. Alya squished her body against Marinette's wrapping one arm around her shoulders and the other holding the glass that contained her eight shot. She was a lightweight but could drink for the whole night and not blackout. Nino and Adrien were the semi-sensible people and only had two.

"Whhhatt? No, take this!" Alya put the glass against Marinette's lips and tilted it a little. Marinette moved her head away and thankfully no liquid spilled.

"No." She said firmly.

Alya pouted and pulled on Marinette's head making it tilt backwards. Alya put the glass to her Marinette's open mouth and turned it upside down making the liquid flush down Marinette's throat. Alya let go and giggled. Marinette coughed and held her throat, scrunching her eyes and bending forward. Nino patted her back with a worried look. And then snapped his head to glare at Alya through his glasses.

Alya's eyes widened, her glasses on her head pushing back her hair.

"Uh oh." She slowly got up holding onto the armrest of the couch. Nino got up and tackled Alya, wrapping his arms around her rest and picking her up from behind.

"Oh no, you don't, bedtime for you, missy." He looked towards Adrien.

"I'm going to put her to bed. You guys going to be okay?" Adrien and Marinette looked at each other.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Marinette smiled.

"Put crazy girl to bed." Adrien reminded. Nino nodded and walked off to Alya's room, Alya flinging her limbs everywhere.

"Crazy girl!" Marinette shouted.

"My god!" Nino cried. The door closed shut and Adrien and Marinette shared a laugh. Marinette sighed and started grabbing the glasses on the wooden coffee table.

"Let me help." Adrien grabbed the bottle of vodka that was surprisingly not empty and the two dishes that were filled with chip and dip. Marinette offered him a small smile. They do have their differences, they do have history but right now she doesn't even know if they have anything.

Adrien followed Marinette to the kitchen.

"Where'd you like me to put these?" Adrien nudged the items and Marinette nodded in the direction of the sink.

"Put the dishes in the sink on the vodka where the first aid is."

Adrien did so, and Marinette tidied up the counter. Simple things were put away Adrien walked back to the coffee table, cloth in hand. He wiped down the coffee table and fluffed the couch pillows putting them down nicely. Marinette looked u and turned her head to look at Adrien he looked up and smiled.

"Thanks for your help, Adrien. I don't think I've said this, but I'm happy for you. Finally having a decision in something in your life. Or having control of your life." She chuckled a little under her breath and put her arms out holding the edge of the counter head low.

"I know. A decision to start it."

Marinette actually kinda felt hurt. _'His life never started?'_ Not even with her? She felt differently. After their first year of high school, the second year rolled in like nothing. And then... Boom! They're seniors and they start dating. Guess it was just a high school fling. One that started way before their last year of high school.

"Listen. I want to talk. I know-"

"The only thing you know is nothing." She said calmly. She was surprised but it wasn't shocking to hear those words come out of her mouth. She knew she could have a civil conversation with Adrien but... _'I don't want to do this.'_

"Okay, how about we call it a night? You staying over?" She clapped her hands together and put on a smile. She could see the hurt in his eyes but he couldn't see that hers were glistening making a glossy cover for her bluebells.

"Yeah, I think so."

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the floor. Marinette sighed and walked behind the wall of the kitchen. It led to a little hallway that had two doors. One to the right and one at the end of it.

"Follow me." She signed him to follow her to the hallway. He followed her to the hallway and she opened the end door. Inside were blankets and sheets and pillowcases and doonas. She pulled out a pillowcase and a doona. Hands full she walked to the other door Adrien took a step forward and out and mouth opened ready to help, she quickly opened the door with her hand under the doona.

He closed his mouth and walked into the room. Marinette placed the items on the bed.

"Well, if you're okay with this. This is where you're sleeping tonight."

"It's good. Thank you, Marinette." He smiled.

"No problem." She nodded her head and walked to the door. She grabbed the door handle and before she swung it wider for her to walk out Adrien spoke.

"Good night, Marinette," Her back to him she cringed and turned to face him with a soft expression.

"Good night, Adrien."

~.~.~.~

Marinette woke up early, well on time. It wasn't shocking but recently she's been up thinking of ways and conversations she'd have to endeavour with Adrien being around. So she laid there staring at the ceiling thinking about how she would say something as simple as 'good morning'.

She got up, fixed her bed and got ready for the day. No morning classes. Her first class was at 11.15 am, which isn't as early as 8.15am so it's good. She brushed her teeth did her hair picked an outfit and sat on her already made bed. Just staring out her opened glass panel door with the light blue curtains flowing into the room.

Enchanting her. It was like the curtains was a long and wrinkled finger of a hand tempting her to do the unforgivable. What if she messed up, says something wrong does something wrong? Little scenes of ways things could go downhill flickered through her mind.

Her lashing out, smacking him, blurting out some of the cruel things that were forgotten but not forgiven.

She closed her eyes and thought of that one place that she didn't know of. It felt good to not know something but made her curious. It was that place before everything changed. A bright light, a meadow od amaryllis, a ladybug. Light, meadow, ladybug. Blue sky green tree and the soft hum of the wind.

"Marinette?" Marinette slowly opened her eyes to see Tikki floating in front of her.

"Morning Tikki, want something to eat?" Tikki smiled sadly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I have to do it sooner or later." She shrugged and walked to the door.

The living room was quiet and when she entered the kitchen no signs of pans or dishes were out, in fact, someone did the dishes in the sink.

She walked to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice. Taking a sip she saw a yellow sticky note on the freezers' door.

 _Took the boys out for breakfast. Your welcome ;) ~Alya_

Marinette was thankful for having such a great friend.

It was 9 o'clock and Marinette was watching tv. Bored she walked into her room looking for Tiki.

"Tikki?" Tikki popped out from Marinette's desk and smiled at her miraculous holder.

"Yes?"

"What do you want to do? I'm bored." Marinette flopped onto the bed face first into the pillow. Tiki sat on her head.

"Well, you could finish any due work."

"That's ah goof adia." Tikki got up and sat on the pillow next to Marinette's head. Marinette turned her head to look at Tiki.

"Come on little one." She sat up and put her hand out, Tiki smiling at the invitation. Tikki was old but being tired finally caught up with her. She slept more and didn't like was worried but when she went to Master Fu he only told Marinette the facts.

Tikki sat on the counter watching Marinette rummaging through cabinets. She called out a hooray of victory and sat down a white jar with a ball handle next to Tikki. She opened the jar and when Tiki saw what was in it her eyes grew wide.

"I won't tell if you don't," Marinette said, but of course, who was she going to tell that she let her kwami, a huge ladybug creature, pig out on her cookie stash. Tikki giggled and flew into the jar. Marinette smiled and grabbed her laptop setting herself on the couch.

She did exactly what Tikki suggested. She finished her business assignment, her lit assignment her anatomy assignment and her assignments due in two weeks. 10.50am and she finished her work that was halfway through had left some the way they were promising herself she'll do them later. She packed her laptop grabbed her things and checked on Tikki. And they left the apartment building heading to school.

She walked to class and got stopped a few times to say hi or answer someone's question they had for a class. Two minutes to spare she got to class before her professor.

 _'End of the day, finally.'_

Marinette walked out of her last class and to the announcement board where teachers and students put posters, flyers or class notices. She guessed would put up the roles there and she was right. She saw pin a piece of paper to the cork board and turn just in time.

"Oh, Marinette! Congratulations." And she walked off.

"What?" Marinette brings her attention back to the board.

She drags her finger down and follows the names with the roles. She see's Adrien's name next to hers in the cast of Romeo and her Juliet. She couldn't believe. She got the role she auditioned for. It was something the whole class did but if you wanted a specific role you could audition and she did and she got it. She was happy but not all so much. This was the first time of the day she heard, read or saw anything related to Adrien and now she found she had to work with him for most likely 3-5 weeks. Practising falling in love to put on a show and then get their heart broken.

A wave of nostalgia passed her and she didn't realise that some students from her drama class surrounded her. All mumbled words and roles to the others, some congratulating Marinette on getting the role of Juliet. She smiled and thanked them, trying to get out of the crowd but was stopped by a particular person.

"Congrats Marinette. Seems like we'll be working together." Adrien said next to the board from behind her. She took a deep breath ready to face him.

"Thanks, Adrien. Congratulations on getting Romeo." She turned and smiled at him. She saw a blond girl looking at the board for an awfully long time. Realisation snapped her out of her daze and Marinette's eyes widened, turning on her heel before she got her eardrums destroyed.

"Marinette," Chloe growled. Marinette stopped and turned again to be face to face with Chloe.

"What?" She snapped. The crowd around the board turned the attention to the two.

"You better do your best." Chloe scrunched her nose, fuming.

"I will. You better not whine." Marinette fired back.

"I won't." Chloe shoved Marinette's shoulder walking away. Everyone's eyes widened. Fights between the two weren't often and not everyone heard about it when they did because it was supposedly "civil". Now people knew what others meant. Marinette sighed, happy she avoided a fight.

"Hey, Marie-" Adrien got interrupted by Marinette's phone ringing and when she fished out of her pocket and answered she left with saying goodbye.

"Good talking to you too." Adrien sighed defeatedly and left the school.

Marinette walked in a hurry out of the school doors, and once outside fell into a full sprint. She forgot she had work after school today. She ran, hair falling out of its form and huffing like a dog. _'I seriously have to work out more.'_

She reached the bakery and burst through the door hands on knee's and out of breath.

"Hello dear." She heard her mum greet her and looked up.

"I'm... so sorry I'm... late." She said between breaths walking behind the counter. Her mum smiled and shook her head.

"It's fine Marinette, you're here now." Marinette returned the smile and kissed her mum's cheek.

"Thanks." Marinette steals a cookie when her mum's back is turned and hangs her bag on a hook, opening it and giving Tiki the cookie. Tiki gratefully takes it, smiles, nods and goes back into the back as Marinette closes it.

"Where's papa?" Marinette asks as she takes an apron next to her hanging bag.

"In the back, baking bread." Her mum replies over her shoulder. Marinette nods.

"I'm going to go help." Her mum hums in reply.

Marinette walked to the kitchen of the bakery seeing her dad pull a tray out of the oven with oven mittens.

"Need help?" She chimped in. Surprising her father and almost making him drop the tray but she rushed and helped him steady the tray. Her raw hands grabbing the hot metal burning her hands. Tom gasped and placed the tray on a near counter, taking off his mittens and aiding to his daughter.

"Follow me." He demanded. Walking off to the storage/pantry area of the kitchen.

"Papa, I'm fine."

"I know you are Marinette. You're a strong girl, but we need to make sure that it's medically taken care of." He reached for a high place in the little broom closet-like pantry and pulled down a red box with a cross and the words 'first aid' printed in white. Marinette went ahead of her father and went to the tap. Her father following her and turning the faucet on.

"Run your hands under the faucet." Tom opened the box pulling out a tube of anti-biotic and cotton bandage wrap. Marinette slowly reached her hands under the stream of cold water. Fully covering her hands in the cold water.

"Can I have your hands?" Tom asked gently offering one of his own. Marinette laid both her hands on her fathers large one. Tom grabbed a cloth and ran it under the still on tap, wetting it. He dabbed the cloth on Marinette's hand, she hissed at the friction.

"Sorry." He looked down at his daughter's face and she smiled sheepishly. He applied the ointment and wrapped both hands in cotton bandages. Packing up, the two heard cackling and animated noises. They looked at each other, both with worried faces, but for different reasons.

Marinette rushed out of the kitchen, going to the front desk and the place where her bag hung. She hung up her apron, grabbed her bag and zoomed out of the bakery.

"I'll be back!" She shouted running out the door, Tom entering just in time to hear.

Marinette turned the corner and ran into an alleyway, behind a trash can and kneeled down, hiding behind it. She had troubles with opening her bag her wrapped finger fumbling at the lock of her bag. She grabbed the two pins of her bag with the flat side of her hands. Tikki flew out of the little circle like bag with a worried face. Marinette guessed she could hear how long it took for her to open the back. Tikki looked down at Marinette's hands and went to hag her bandaged thumb of her left hand.

"Are you okay Marinette?" More noises of crashes and people yelling were heard.

"Yeah, I'm okay Tiki, but right now we have a city to help." She transformed into the spotted heroine calling the three words that made it happen.

"Tikki spots on!"

Ladybug jumped a tall building near the bakery. _'If the_ _noise could be heard from the bakery the akuma must be near.'_

She landed on a lamppost squatting holding the rail with one hand while her you was wrapped around the post and the wheel in her hand. A bullet bill flies write to her face, as she turns her head she see's the black blur coming towards her. Ladybug falls backwards and holds on to her yo-yo tight hanging from the pole with her feet in the same position - a hanging spiderman pose.

She tilts her head back looking in the direction the hit came from. What she saw made her lose her grip on the wheel of her yo-yo, the string un-tangling from the pole. Ladybug slipped from the pole the steel against her feet there no more. She hit the ground trying to land on her feet, in mid-air turning so her head was pointed to the sky and her feet would hit the ground, her estimation of time was wrong and fell on her back. She was sure she broke a rib but with her new powers within half an hour would be healed.

A shadow loomed over her face, which showed all emotion of pain. The body above Ladybug chuckled.

"Well, seem's like we got a little pest infestation." _'We?'_ Other shadows maybe three or four came into Ladybug's view. Between heads and bodies, the sunlight beamed into her eyes and when her eyes adjusted to the light she could see what the akuma meant 'we'. A blonde boy with his hair back in a ponytail, hand pointy years, shorter than Ladybug. A smaller man...boy thing, with a moustache and a red hat with a white M.

The akuma. Average sized girl, white hair into a loose bun with little ringlets of curls on the side. Green skintight crop top embedded into her neon blue skin and army like pants from her hip into her combat boots. Her arms, face, hands and any part of her body exposed was like a container of blue electricity. Her lips a blood red and her eyes a blank white.

A large shadow stepped into frame blocking the sun. All Ladybug could make out was spikes lots of them.

The elf lifted his sword, raising it above his head. Ladybug's eyes widened and she rolled forward and between someone's legs. The metal of the sword cracked the cement as it was stabbed into the ground.

Ladybug looked at who she had to fight today, probably tonight. The akumatized civilian smirked and tilted her head to the side.

"Name's Player 1. Wanna play?" Ladybug bent her knee's a bit ready to run, jump, move. She licked her lips, metallic edging her taste buds. _'Blood.'_

"What's the rules?"

"Easy. I win, I take your miraculous. If I lose, you lose your life." Ladybug smiled a bit.

"Doesn't seem like a fair game." She nodded to the characters to games she has played before and has won.

"Well you're not really fair, are you... Kitty." Ladybug's eyes widened and she straightened up looking around.

No akuma has made a false accusation of seeing or fighting against Chat Noir. Not even people have brought him up since the story of his disappearance.

Bowzer pixeled away, growling. Mario pixeled away, doing a jump.

"Its'a me'ah, Mario!" And he was gone.

Link turned around in time to catch a silver pole against his sword. Player 1 still faced Ladybug.

 _'No way. No. If that's him. He has no right. He left. He should've stayed gone. He should've never returned. He shouldn't have gone!'_

Ladybug was knocked out of her little stress wheel, literally. Her back hit the ground with a weight on her chest and upper body. Her eyes squeezed shut.

"Ladybug you should be more careful." Chat whispered.

 _'Ladybug?'_ She wondered where her nickname went.


	4. Chapter 4

Ladybug never wanted to open her eyes. She couldn't. Her body wouldn't let her. She couldn't, wouldn't and she didn't want to. She trusted someone with her life and he risked it for whatever reason he had. He risked her trust.

A noise was heard in the darkness of her eyelids and she could feel the movement of being turned to be on top of a body. Her eyelids opened quickly to be met with neon green ones.. Her breath hitched. _'So he's back?'_

She rushed to get up and didn't think about what she was doing. She grabbed Chat's hand, pulled out her yo-yo and swang away, hopefully, from her problems. But how could that happen if she was still holding onto them?

There, on top of a building, Chat stood facing Ladybug's back. Her fist clenched at her sides and head low to the ground. He stood there, ready. They've already been up there for two minutes.

"She'll be looking for me." Ladybug finally spoke still not facing Chat.

"I don't know how she knew you were there when her back was turned and I was looking straight at you, and I couldn't see you." She turned around, her face a bit red with anger. "So, I want to ask you a question and you have to tell the truth." She squinted at Chat. Her vision turning black and white. "Are you, and Player 1, working together?" Chat took a steady breath.

"No." Her vision of Chat turned red with black dots. A thankful upgrade to her powers. Making her see whatever she wanted to see. It was her first time trying it but she tried really hard. To see the truth. And she did more than that. She heard it.

Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around whatever it grabbed and left the top of the building. This time she left Chat. She looked, again, for the akuma, Player 1. It was easier this time. She was standing in the middle of an empty parking lot, a game controller in one hand the other on her hip.

Ladybug landed in front of Player 1 and walked a little till Player 1 stopped her by putting up her hand.

"What do you want?" Ladybug asked. Player 1 waved her controller in the air.

"A game. Will you play?"

Ladybug thought for a moment and nodded. Player 1 threw the controller she had to Ladybug and she caught it. Ladybug's eyes widened. _'What? I thought this was the akuma? Oh no.'_ She swallowed and looked up. A hologram popped up in front of them showing them two different screens. Ladybug's showed Player 1's character and Player 1's showed Ladybug's.

"How will you play?" Ladybug asked. Player 1 smiled wickedly.

"Don't worry." Player 1's hands rose up, just in front. When Ladybug looked around the hologram she saw Player 1's hands look like she was holding an invisible controller. Ladybug's eyebrows scrunched and she faced the hologram again. Words popped up on the pixelated screen.

Ready!- Set!- Fight!

Player 1's character struck first but Ladybug blocked it. A sword fight. She was in no way ready. She was willing to play anything Player 1 made her play as long as she saved Paris. _'Guess she picked a sword fight.'_

Player 1's character swept Ladybug's feet and slit her characters throat when she hit the ground. Blood splattered across Player 1's character's face and the scenery in the game.

Ladybug choked. Not her character, her. She dropped the controller and it hit the ground. Ladybug wrapped her hands around her throat gasping for air. It felt like she had a cold, scratchy throat. A really scratchy throat, it felt like someone literally scratched her throat.

"What...What-What,did-di...you? I-i...my!"

"Your throat? I sliced your throat." Player 1 said flatly.

"In... game." Her throat was slowly feeling better, giving her the opportunity to breathe.

"The character and you are connected, but you feel the effects of your character... Until it loses all three lives." Ladybug gasped and her character popped up on screen and then showed Player 1's.

"How about you? What about your character?"

"Same effects. If you can affect me." The three words popped up on the screen again.

-Fight!

Ladybug's character struck first this time. Her character zoomed with their sword in front. Her sword went through Player 1's character. The whole screen first person point of view.

Player 1 fell to her knees and held her stomach. Bright light against her hands beaming through the space of her fingers. Ladybug swallowed and winced her throat still sore. Player 1's head low, chin to her chest. Ladybug could see the distinct colour difference in her hair. There was a black bobby pin with a green game controller. 'The akuma?'

Player 1's character was on the screen and Player 1 let go of her stomach looking at it just to be sure. She took a deep breath and stood up, holding her invisible controller.

"Are you okay?" Ladybug asked looking at the screen.

"I just wanted to play one more time." Player 1 whispered.

"What?"

Ladybug looked around the screen but the sound of the game starting made her return her attention. Player 1's character swung their sword at Ladybug's head but Ladybug ducked and Player 1 thrashed their sword downward but Ladybug swung their sword at Player 1's feet. Making Player 1 sidestep. Blood trickled down Player 1's character's leg from below her knee. Player 1 hissed and put more weight on her opposite leg.

Ladybug's character got up and held her sword pointing towards the ground. Player 1's character went for a hit, but Ladybug blocked it and stepback slicing Player 1's hip.

Player 1 bent over a bit, clenching her teeth together to hold in whatever pain she felt.

Ladybug kept going at Player 1, some hits she landed, others backfired. A scratch on ladybugs character's bare shoulder and cheek. Ladybug couldn't really feel it, just a sting.

Ladybug swung her sword repeating the same move Player 1 once did. But this time Ladybug succeded. She stopped her sword slightly impaled in the muscle of Player 1's character. Player 1 had her neck extended to the side.

"What are you waiting for?" Ladybug thought her options. If she killed Player 1's character she would only have one chance of living. _'I have to protect the citizens.'_ It wasn't their fault for getting akumatized. People can have emotions and just feel without feeling guilty afterwards with only that feeling because they didn't know what happened to them and if they did something wrong.

"No." The character retreated her sword and put it back in its case.

"What do you mean, 'no'? You don't have a choice." Player 1's character struck her sword forward and Ladybug caught it between her palms. Player 1's eyes widened.

"Cheater!" Player 1 runs into the hologram it pixelating around her. She tackles Ladybug to the ground and hovers over her. She punches Ladybug in the face. Again, again and again.

"I just wanted to play. One. Last. Time!"

Player 1 said in between punches, breathed in after each word, grunted each time skin met skin, her knuckles bruised. Ladybug's face had splotches of purple and blue some part of her skin around the bruises yellow. Her face covered a new layer of clean and healthy skin after a few seconds. Ladybug kept coming in and out of consciousness, healing. Even though she could heal quickly from little things like a punch, repeatedly healing could have a physical toll or worse, mental.

The throwing of fists to Ladybug's face stopped and she could feel windblown over her face. She opened her eyes to see Player 1's body being thrown over her. A pole stayed in front of her in mid-air. She slowly lifted her head to see Chat Noir. She dropped her head and closed her eyes. This time she let herself lose consciousness. Ladybug awoke a few seconds later to someone calling her name.

"-ybug!" Ladybug rushed to her feet and looked around she saw Chat duelling bowser and Link running to her. Quickly, ran forward to Link, put her hands on his shoulders and jumped over him pushing him forward and making him stumble. She looked around. 'Where is she?!'

"Looking for me?" Link said. The words came out of his mouth but it wasn't any voice she'd heard of his.

"Player 1?" Link ran forward sword ready. Ladybug round-housed the sword out of his hands and pushed kicked him with the opposite leg. Link disappeared pixels floating throughout the air fading into nothingness.

Ladybug looked for Player 1 again. She swung her yo-yo and jumped to a higher place. On a pole of an apartment balcony, she still couldn't see her. She jumped down to the parking lot.

Chat finished Bowser, pixels fading into the sky. He turned to see Ladybug land and stood, facing him. Their eyes locked and Ladybug seemed to become more tensed and more aware. Her teeth visibly clenched and her stare turned stern.

"Help me find Player 1." And she jumped into the city of Paris leaving Chat to follow.

They've been looking for almost an hour and still couldn't find her. They stood on a corporate building facing the hospital.

"Can you use your lucky charm?" Chat asked taking a step to stand side by side with Ladybug. That was the first thing Chat Noir has said since they started the search. Ladybug was thankful he respected her decision on not talking. The suggestion was helpful and although she could no longer use her lucky charm she could use something else.

Ladybug shook her head but walked to the edge of the building. Her vision once again turned black and white. Sometimes she was stuck with this type of vision until she was back in her civilian form, she doesn't really have her new powers under control.

Chat stood there, too much on his mind to talk. Thinking of certain ways of when they do talk of how it could go down. He looked at Ladybug inspecting her body language and could finally see the changes over the past year.

Chat looked at Ladybug up and down. He then realized her suit had changed. She now had boots that went up to her knees and her mid things were exposed as well as her shoulders. She had one big oval hole from her shoulder to the tip of her elbow, she had finger-less gloves that stopped at her knuckles. And instead of long tights, she had shorts that stop just above her things. Her mask was the same and so was her hair, except it grew from her shoulders to the tip of shoulder blades.

 _'A lot changes over a year.'_ He thought. Chat placed his baton on his shoulders and lazily rested his wrists on it on either side.

Ladybug jumped to the next building without warning.

"Ladybug!"

Ladybug followed the trail of pixels she could see in a polka dot pattern. She could hear Chat calling her from behind but she didn't care.

Ladybug landed on top of the hospital building. The door to the stairwell in front of her. The pixels went down the side of the building but she had no idea where that led. She ran to the door and pulled the door open, well tried. The door was locked. Ladybug pulled harder and the screws on the door handle came off. The door swung open and Ladybug ran down the staircase.

She ran down the staircase her vision still black and white focusing on only seeing pixels in her vision. As she jumped a few steps she looked around the building. A door was at the end of one of the stairs and she went in. The door led to an empty hallway with only other doors, chairs and magazines on little coffee tables. She looked both ways and down one way of the hallway is a turn and the pixels go down there. She squinted and walked down the hallway and turning at the corner. The pixels lead to a door on the left side into a hospital room.

Ladybug walked there and stopped in front of the door. The curtain was pulled down and she couldn't see through the window. She opened the door and closed it shut, her back turned to whatever was in the room. She turned her yo-yo in hand. Ladybug tilted her head at what was in front of her.

A girl with very light hair laid on the bed in a hospital gown. She was on life support and the only sound in the room was the machines and the beeps of her heart monitor. Ladybug was seriously confused. If this was one of Player 1's characters Ladybug has never played the game.

"Her name's Phoebe and she's dying." Pixels formed in the chair next to the bed and Player 1 sat there with her legs crossed. Ladybug stepped back surprised by Player 1's appearance, her vision normal.

"What happened to her?" Ladybug walked to the side of the bed and rested her free hand on the railing of the bed. Player 1 stood and stayed on the opposite side.

"She was diagnosed with brain cancer at the end of last year."

"She didn't receive treatment?" Ladybug's eyebrows screwed together.

"She can't." A wicked smiled graced Player 1's lips. She slowly walked to the end of the bed sliding her fingertips on the railing.

"The hospital took her family's money, bankrupt them. They paid for the treatments, all of them, as much as they could afford. And the hospital still refused to treat her." She rocked her head side to side and back and forth. She stopped and gripped the rail on the end of the bed.

"Now, she's gonna die within the week. The hospital knows this and what do they do..." She leans forward looking Ladybug in the eyes. Those eyes were covered by a wall of ice but flames of pain behind them. "Nothing." She whispers. Ladybug licks her lips and looks at Phoebe.

"What does this have to do with her?" Ladybug asked softly.

"Can't you see. It's something wrong! It illegal, aren't you suppose to stop this!" Player 1 walked back throwing her hands in the air and gesturing to Phoebe.

"It is illegal, but I'm not the right person to come to. I keep people safe. People like you, I keep you safe." Ladybug walked towards Player 1 nodding slowly now and again after each sentence, trying to calm her down. Player 1 scoffed.

"Then keep her safe." She held her head high and pixelated.

Pixels flying around the room, around Ladybug. Ladybug turned her body and head looking and following Player 1. Player 1 made way for the life support, the oxygen tank. Probably 75% of what's keeping Pheobe alive. Ladybug's eyes widened and she jumped to the body that was forming near the oxygen pipe. A hand forming around the plug but was pulled away from the force of Ladybug's push.

The jump Ladybug took was bigger than what she needed. Her and Player 1 went flying out the window, Ladybug gripping Player 1's shoulders. Player 1 wrapped her fingers around Ladybug's wrists and tried to pry her hands off but didn't succeed. Ladybug grabbed Player 1's forearm and swung her yo-yo back into the window. Both of them were pulled up and jumped through the window, back into the room.

Player 1 laid on the floor facing the ceiling and Ladybug tumbled in sliding across the floor and her back hitting the door. Her head hit last making her hiss in pain. She shakenly stood and huffed. Chat Noir landed in the room through the window and looked around.

"Ladybug!" He started running towards her but she put a hand up stopping him and stalked over to Player 1. Player 1 could see her but didn't acknowledge her. Ladybug looked at her with a sad expression. Player 1 shook her head.

"Don't look at me like that. I just wanted to play with her one more time, just one more time with my..." She trailed off. Ladybug crouched down next to her and rested her wrists on her knees.

"You're what? Who is she? Who is she to you?" Once again pixels flew towards the room and a body formed next to Phoebe a hand threading through her platinum hair. Chat stood behind Player 1 suspicious of what she would do, cause he had no idea. Ladybug glanced at Chat but took a step forward looking back at Player 1.

"We used to play games all the time. Most of them were video games, those were her favourite. She's still so young. She hasn't graduated. Dad made sure to bring her books so she could study. She loved kids and all she wanted to do was be a teacher." Player 1 said moving her hands up and down Pheobe's hair, her voice cracking.

"She's your sister isn't she?" Chat asked his eyes softening. Player 1 turned around to face him with tears stinging her eyes and a sad smile on her lips. She nodded her head and took her hand out of Pheobe's hair and into her own. She took the pin out of her hair and looked at Ladybug.

"Promise me you'll give it back to her when she wakes up." Ladybug inhaled sharply. _'That doesn't sound like a surrender, that sounds like a...'_ Ladybug's thoughts were cut off by the pin flying out the window. Ladybug snapped her head to it and looked back at Player 1 to see only fading pixels.

"Where did she go!?" Ladybug yelled at Chat.

"I don't know!" He yelled back looking around the room. Ladybug made her way to the window and jumped out.

"Look for her!" Chat heard her words with his cat ears, her voice echoing out into the air. Chat nodded and left the room through the door starting a search in the hospital. He looked both ways of the hallway. He went one way sprinting on all fours, his baton in his hand no more and in the strap on his back.

Ladybug landed on a building's roof looking everywhere for the akuma. The pin most likely already hit the ground and the akuma would've flown out. She had to find it before it akumatized anyone else. Swinging through the city on poles and jumping on rails and building tops she looked everywhere for the akuma. Returning to the hospital she found it flying back into the window of Phoebe's room. Her face twisted in confusion but did what she had planned. Swinging towards the window she released her yo-yo and threw it at the akuma as it was entering the room. Jumping mid-air she caught the akuma and tumbled into the room, rolling on her back and rising into a kneeling position. She stood up straight and de-evilized the akuma. The angelic white butterfly flapped out of the room.

An alarm was heard throughout the room and probably the hallway. Phoebe stirred in her bed no longer asleep. She easily got up and looked around.

"Ladybug?"

"Phoebe! I thought you were um, well..." Ladybug trailed off trying not to be rude.

"Yeah, I have brain cancer. I'm not in a coma." She giggled.

"Than what's with the alarm?" Ladybug asked, suspicious. Doctors burst through the door and behind was Chat Noir.

"What going on?" He asked.

"I don't know." They both watched the doctors check the machines, tick things off their boards and flash lights in Phoebe's eyes.

"We need a cat scan and have to do a few procedures." The doctors unlocked the wheels on the bed and wheeled it out of the room.

"Where are you taking her? What are you doing?" Ladybug followed but a nurse stopped her.

"Ladybug you can't follow them." The nurse said calmly.

"What are they doing?!"

"It seems that her condition has um, changed."

"How?" Chat joined the conversation. He gently rested his hand on Ladybug's shoulder. She shrugged off his hand rather harshly and looked at him like he had no right to be within a metre of her. The nurse looked at the both of them and sighed hanging her head.

"Honestly I don't know what has happened. Only that it's a good thing. You have nothing to worry about." She looked at them and smiled gently at them.

"Thank you, ma'am." Ladybug nodded and the nurse left them. Ladybug stood there watching the lady leave and entered the room again. Chat walked in and closed the door behind him. Ladybug had her arms folded leaning on the window, glass shards framing it.

"So, what happens now?" Chat asked walking up behind her. She looked over her shoulder her eyes half-lidded. She stood straight looking out the window.

"Miraculous." She closed her eyes and whispered.

When she opened them pink wisps were circling her eyes, framing them. Like smoke pouring out. From the edges of her eyes, the pink smoke extended, stretching and expanding flowing into the air. It surrounded the city like fog and in a blink of an eye all the damage was gone, cleaned up. The pink fog slowly cleared out. Chat stood there amazed. What he saw was like no other. His mouth hung open, jaw dropped and his eyes wide.

"How...?"

"A lot has changed since you've been gone." She started.

"I can see that." He remarked still breathless. Ladybug let out a bitter laugh and turned to look at him.

"I bet you can. I bet you can see that I am just fine without your help, without you!" Chat was startled. He understood where she was coming from, he understands that it wouldn't have been easy to save the city on her own.

"Ladybug I understand-" He tried but that attempt backlashed.

"No, you don't understand! You don't know what it's like for someone you depend on to leave you. You don't understand how stupid I was spending nights looking for you. You don't know how worried I was. You don't know what it's like for someone you trust to leave you when someone you care about to treat you like you don't exist!" She thrust her arms back, hands balled into fists and stood in front of him. Once again he was speechless and had no idea what to do.

"I trusted you. You left me for a year! No good-bye, no nothing! That year was the toughest year of my life. You were my partner Chat... I'm not sure anymore." Ladybug looked at him, her arms limp and shoulders slump. She ran out the window, swinging her yo-yo and hanging onto it tightly as she left Chat to think.

Ladybug swang to her apartment, landing on the balcony. Ladybug de-transformed turning into Marinette. She took a seat in her rocking chair and sighed planting her face in her hands.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" Tikki asked in front of Marinette, looking at her hair.

"I guess. It's just too much, Tikki. Adrien's back and now Chat's back. And that's not the only thinf. Akuma's are appearing more than often. Maybe Hawkmoth is planning something." She thought out loud. "Ugh! I don't of time for this I have my designs to finish." She covered her face with her hands, the hills of her palm rubbing at her eyes. Marinette peeked through her fingers to see Tikki amused with a tiny smile on her face. Marinette copied the expression. The moment was ruined by the realization that she had to start her good copies for her designs. She jumped out of her seat and opened the glass doors.

"What's wrong!?" Tikki panicked.

"Oh my god! I just remembered the designs. I have to get started." Tikki laughed at Marinette's panic.

"I'm sure the designs are gonna turn out great Marinette." Marinette looked over her shoulder taking a seat at her desk.

"Thanks, Tikki."

Marinette zipped away at her sketches. Looking at her drafts and making her final copy. She made sure she had all her designs for all her themes. She got up every now and then to check if she had the supplies needed to make the designs and if she didn't she would make a list to get them. She had two themes done and when she took a break she started thinking. Her face was screwed tight and you could visibly see that she was confused.

"What's wrong?" Tikki asked. Marinette looked at Tikki her arms folded tight.

"How did the akuma know that Chat Noir was going to show up? I didn't even see him until last minute."

"Maybe she knew that he never left." Tikki suggested. Marinette looked into the distance contemplating it.

"No. I know Chat. If he was, here, in Paris he would've come whenever I needed him."

"I don't know. Maybe we can look into it another day."

"Okay." Marinette agreed. She opened her laptop and searched up things and measurements for her designs, trying to finish them up.

* * *

Chat Noir jumped through the open window and de-transformed. A concern expression on Adrien's face as he walked more into his room, towards the mini fridge. Plagg followed behind silently with an excited expression. Adrien gave him a wheel of camembert, not minding the amount. Plagg took it gratefully and moaned into the creamy bitterness of the cheese. Adrien walked over to his bed and sat on the edge.

"When did she get those powers? " He muttered. Only hearing grumbling and chewing in response. He looked up to see Plagg on his desk with his face in the smelly cheese. "Plagg?" He asked gently. He arched his brow and extended his neck.

"Plagg!"

"W-wh-at?" Plagg looked up finally showing some interest in the boy.

"Do you know how she got so strong?" Adrien asked, seeing he got his kwami's attention. Plagg deflated actually thinking it was important. He sat back down on the desk and picked a piece of camembert and slowly nibbled on it.

"It's her actions, kid. She did something that unlocked the next stage in her miraculous. It's either that or she was desperate for help, so her kwami thought doing so would help." He finished the cheese in his tiny paws and looked back up at Adrien with a bored expression. But the look on Adrien's face was the opposite. The expression was what Plagg thought.

Adrien's lips were slightly parted and his eyes weren't wide but you could see the astonishment in them. Who knew Plagg could be helpful. Not only that but if she needed help what was so big that... that happened. She gained new powers and if she didn't unlock them that means she was in trouble. How much trouble did she have to be in for her to unlock something so incredible? He wasn't surprised that she did if he knew there was a stage to unlock he had full faith that she could but it scared him that if it didn't happen willingly why would it happen and how much 'help' did she need?

It must've been a lot if he wasn't there. While he was staring at a camera she was staring at a city that could've been destroyed. She was saving lives while he was the front cover of a magazine.

Adrien smirked.

"Huh, who knew you knew stuff, Plagg." He flopped backwards on his bed his arms out making a line. His face falling and turning into a neutral expression, blank.

"Do you need some cheese? I get sad when I don't get my cheese." Plagg tried, he smiled and held some cheese. Adrien could sense Plagg offering and smiled as he imagined the tiny black cat. He slightly lifted his head, just until he saw Plagg's ears and made eye contact.

"No, I'm good." Adrien's head hit the soft quilt and that blank face returned. Plagg sighed and left his cheese. He softly plopped himself on Adrien's chest, like a normal cat.

"I'm going to regret this- what's wrong?" Adrien looked down at his chest.

"She has new powers." There was a pause and neither of them spoke, so Adrien continued. "I don't want to think about how she got them but that's all I'm able to do. What if she was seriously hurt?"

"She didn't have to be hurt to need help. And needing help isn't the only thing, kid. Maybe neither of the two happened and her kwami thought she was ready." Adrien looked at Plagg and smiled.

"Don't you think I'm ready?" He joked. Plagg shook his head.

"You're the most flirty Chat Noir I've ever had." Adrien smiled wider and chuckled resting his head again and closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Phoebe's recovering was all over the news, it was a miracle. Suddenly her tumour was the size of a grain of sand, actually, it wasn't there anymore. Adrien kept thinking about it even as he reached the auditorium, even as he grabbed a script and walked on stage. He thought about Phoebe's recovering and the akuma. But Ladybug was also on his mind he just couldn't figure out what he was thinking.

"Okay people, places!" Ms Etourdissant clapped her hands and sat down.

"Romeo that's your cue!"

Adrien walked onto the stage and said his lines waiting for Marinette to appear.

"Juliet!..." Ms Etourdissant called. After a moment she furrowed her eyebrows and repeated.

"Marinette that's your part!" Ms Etourdissant stood up out of her seat and repeated herself.

* * *

'Beep Beep Beep!' Marinette made a noise of displeasure and groggily opened her eyes.

"Marinette wake up!" Tikki said. Marinette snapped her eyes opened when she heard the urgency in Tikki's voice. She got up hitting her head on the backboard of the bed.

"Ow!" She rubbed the back of her head making her bed head worse.

"What's wrong Tikki?"

"You're late," Tikki stated.

"I don't have classes." Marinette got out of bed and neatly fixed the covers and placed the pillow nicely.

"Yes, but you have rehearsal." At that Marinette rushed out of the room. Grabbing a pair of washed out jeans and a black v-neck. Once she was changed she grabbed the little bag that she's had for more than three years, her phone her wallet and pink cardigan.

When she left her room she saw Alya on the couch with a cup of coffee watching tv. Marinette grabbed her keys and said goodbye to her roommate. Alya looked over the couch.

"Where are you going?"

"Rehearsal." And then Marinette slammed the door.

Marinette walked quickly. She tried not to shove anyone's shoulders but bumped into someone and grabbed their arm before they fell.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see where... I- Master Fu?"

"Hello, Ladybug." Master Fu nodded his head in greeting.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Marinette asked.

"I'm afraid so..." His smile left his face and his eyes were filled with worry.

The doors flew open.

"Sorry."

"It doesn't matter. You're here now." Ms Etourissant excused Marinette.

The morning was long and the drama class grew tired. They got through the lines and skits for their class. Ms Etourdissant smiled at her class. She hasn't been teaching for long, but she knew how to teach.

"Okay, so if Romeo and Juliet could just practice the balcony scene and that will be all for the day." Ms Etourdissant walked out of the room and threw the papers in the air.

"Where are you going?" Marinette held her arms in the air. The whole class was surprised at their teacher's little 'display'.

"That's the end of rehearsal." Ms Etourdissant called over her shoulder walking out of the auditorium.

The long morning ended and the short afternoon began.

 _'The things Master Fu said...'_ Marinette thought to herself leaving the auditorium.

Marinette walked home. She looked at cars and people moving about. She sighed worriedly with what was to come. She couldn't get the words out of her head. She couldn't get the theories to stop coming. The more she thought the more she worried for the people of Paris.

~Flashback~

 _There the two miraculous holders sat drinking tea in the space of Master Fu's home. He didn't speak and his expression was calm but Marinette kept wondering what he wanted to talk about. Things have been good, nothing major with akuma's. No one has died, in a while. And she's been doing well. She realized she forgot about Chat Noir coming back to Paris and that's what she guessed Master Fu wanted to talk about._

 _"Things have changed, Marinette." Master Fu said suddenly, putting his cup slowly down on the wooden table._

 _"I know. Chat Noir's back." Marinette followed his actions._

 _"How do you feel about that?" Master Fu asked. Marinette smiled a bit at the question. Recently Master Fu had been the only person Marinette could come to since Chat Noir left._

 _"I don't know." She looked at her lap, finding her jeans more interesting than the conversation._

 _"Would you let him be your partner again?" There was the question Marinette was dreading. That was the question she had the answer to but didn't want to say it because she thought it was unfair._

 _"In time, probably. But now I don't know. Master Fu, you trusted him to be a protector and he left. I don't think I could trust him again." Marinette looked Master Fu in the eyes and he sighed._

 _"That's what you think, Marinette. But people are beings of habit. Some do not like change and others do not accept it. It scares people that things have a chance to be different. Change happens in different ways but something that all change have in common is the unexpected." Marinette let the words sink in._ _"I still trust Chat Noir even if he has failed to help you and the city. But it wasn't something that surprised me. The unexpected is scary, Marinette, but you have to accept it otherwise you will always be scared."_

 _"I don't understand. Chat leaving was more than unexpected, it was more than scary. Master Fu, people died."_

 _"All people die in the end. Some do not accept that and that is what scares them. Yin and yang are very different, one is greater than the other. Which do you think is greater?" Marinette thought about it._

 _"Yang."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because... it's good."_

 _"But what do you think the black circle represents?"_

 _"That... all good has some bad. It's just the way it works. Some people may think that something is bad but others may think it's good." Master Fu smiled and nodded._

 _"And what do you think Chat Noir coming back is?" Marinette smiled._

 _"Good."_

 _"Embrace the unexpected, Marinette. More change is to come."_

~.~.~.~

Marinette entered her apartment to find Nino on the couch with a controller in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Marinette hovered over Nino's shoulder.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to defeat your high score."

"He's been going at that for hours. How was the rehearsal?" Alya said, making Marinette acknowledge her presence in the kitchen.

"Tiring." Marinette flopped on the armchair and closed her eyes.

"Ha! Too tired to beat me?" Nino cocked his head.

"Beat? You're not competition." Marinette put her bag down, grabbed a controller and took a seat next to Nino.

The short afternoon was fun, but a dark evening was soon to come.

"Okay, that's it. Sorry, but I have to finish some work." Marinette got up and walked to her room.

"Uughh, but the party was just starting," Nino whined.

"Babe, the party ended after the 7th time you lost." Alya laughed. Marinette opened her door and laughed at her best friend's comment. Shaking her head she closed her door shut.

"Okay Marinette time to get to work." She said to herself. Tikki looked over at Marinette from her desk.

"How'd you get in here?" Marinette asked.

"I left after the 3rd round."

"Tired, huh?" Marinette sat in her chair at her desk and grabbed her sketchbook with her designs. Tikki made a sound of agreement and soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Adrien you have a modelling shoot on Friday." Natalie followed after Adrien as he walked up the stairs.

"Yes, Natalie you told me this morning."

"Your father is flying out to Macedonia tonight, so he is not going to attend dinner."

"It doesn't really matter." Adrien walked into his room, opened his door and closed it shut. Plagg flew up to Adrien and waved his tiny arms in Adrien's face.

"Yeah, yeah I hear ya." Adrien walked to the mini fridge and pulled a slice of camembert out.

"Give me, give me, give me!" Plagg snatched the cheese out of Adrien's hands.

"Hurry up and eat." Adrien walked into the bathroom and started stripping.

"Why?" Plagg spoke through a mouthful of cheese.

"I want to visit Marinette."

"Okay." A smirk crawled onto Plagg's face. Adrien had a bad feeling had popped his head back into his room to look at Plagg and flushed.

"No, not like that Plagg." Plagg smiled and finished his cheese.

"How are you and Marinette?" Plagg asked.

"That's what I want to find out. I mean, I haven't seen her. As Chat. No doubt that she doesn't want to see me but I want to know what's happened to her in a year. Maybe she'll talk to Chat Noir if she doesn't want to talk to me. May-"

"Stop overthinking it. I'm sure something will happen. Good or bad. It's better for something to happen than nothing." And those words never left Adrien's mind in and out of the shower.

"What if I draw a little picture of you, Tikki?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, if someone finds it then they might find out about me." Marinette frowned. She new Tikki was right. It was always her answer when Marinette asked. Marinette hugged the tiny bug, smothering Tikki.

"Marinette!" Tikki giggled.

"Okay, okay." Marinette smiled and walked to her bed, lying down.

"Don't you have to start your designs?" Tikki asked.

"Yep, thanks for reminding me. I just need a little rest though."

"No! Get up. You'll get a longer rest if you finish it sooner." Tikki got under Marinette's head and pushed her up.

"Once again you're right, wise one." They both giggled and Marinette started her design for her last theme.

Through the dark night, bad luck jumped the roofs of civilians. The green eyes of destruction looked out to the young girls' apartment complex. He looked through her window and saw the young girl working hard at her desk and jumping back and forth from fabrics. He jumped to the balcony of her room. A glass door covered with white curtains and a large tree to the left. On the balcony, there was a rocking chair with a little wooden glass coffee table with a sketchbook on top. He picked it up and went through her designs. Pages of colourful clothes and sketches filled the book. Not all designs of clothing some faces of people and other's plants or nature.

 _'Wow.'_ Chat thought to himself. He put the sketchbook back on the table and looked around. He saw worn out marks near the left side of the railed balcony. _'I guess she stays out here a lot.'_ He guessed.

He looked at the trees and saw it was decorated with little paper rings and twinkle lights. Some of the paper rings and writing. He walked to the tree and could see the writing more clearly and read the rings.

'I wish that Chat Noir returns to Paris.~Marinette'

He looked at the piece of neatly cut paper and took a deep breath.

'I wish Ladybug survives the next akuma.~Alya'

That really knocked the wind out of him. He understood what the rings were now. Wishes. His throat burned and an unexpected tear rolled down his cheek. He knew it was hard he never guessed that it was going to be easy. But the writing on the paper made it seem like there was no possibility of something good happening. His thoughts on how Ladybug unlocked her powers came back and more tears filled his eyes.

A wave of sadness hit him swallowing him whole and drowned him in emotion. He kept reading.

'I wish I beat Marinette at gaming this year.~Nino'

At that Chat smiled, a sad smile, a small smile. It was good to know that even though times got bad, really bad, that his friends stayed together. But that also made him sad. Through the year he didn't really talk to any of his friends from high school beside's an email to Nino every now and then he didn't know what was happening. And Nino didn't tell him any of this. _'Guess he didn't want me to worry.'_ It did make him think if he could still be called one of their friends.

But then he remembered. Of course, he can. Marinette didn't seem the happiest to see him again but he wasn't expecting her to jump up and down. They were still there and welcomed him back with opened arms. They even celebrated with him. And all his doubt of their friendship vanished.

Chat heard a door opening behind him and when he turned around he was knocked out with a book.

Chat woke up with an ice pack on his head and pillows stuffed under. He looked to his right and saw Marinette working at her desk. He saw her turn around and whipped his head back around and shut his eyes tight.

"I know you're awake." Marinette crossed her arms.

"Why did you hit me with a book?" He got up holding the ice pack to his head.

"Why were you on my balcony?" Marinette asked. Chat was ready to answer the question but the words vanished as soon as he opened his mouth, his mind blank.

"Was it to apologize?" She suggested. Chat closed his mouth and let Marinette speak. This is why he came. To listen to her, to hear her story. To understand.

"Was it to check up on me? Or was it to actually say goodbye this time?" She spoke softly. And though the words were supposed to hit him and they were supposed to be filled with anger, the words sound broken.

"Answer me." She looked down. Her words bearly above a whisper but Chat Noir could hear them.

"I just wanted to see how you were." He spoke softly.

"Do you want a lie or the truth?" She still didn't look at him. Chat got up and walked over to her. He slowly and gently placed his fingers under her chin and gently pushed her head up. He smiled at her.

"The truth," He whispered.

"The truth is that while you were gone. No one has felt safe." She paused. "Yes, we had Ladybug but she almost died. Sometimes we weren't even sure if she was alive until the next akuma. I don't think anyone has felt safe since you've left." She spoke all her words a whisper. Chat didn't like what he was hearing.

"They should trust Ladybug."

"Chat, they do! That's not the problem. Chat Noir they don't trust you..." her words were hard and she could barely say them but they were the truth. She really regretted her next words. "I don't trust you." She whispered. Chat Stepped back.

Those words hit him harder than the few that she had said. It's amazing how four words could have such an impact on someone. Marinette could see the pain on Chat's face. She could see it in his eyes as he took her hand and looked through his lashes into her deep bluebell eyes.

"I hope I can gain your trust again purrincess." He bowed and kissed her hand. His lips were soft and the kiss felt like a feather.

"Good night. Sweet dreams, puurincess." He walked past her and she turned in her chair standing up.

"Chat wa-" A knock on Marinette's door interrupted her and she snapped her head to the noise.

"Hey Marinette, you okay with Chinese for dinner?" Alya said through the door her voice low. Marinette looked out her open door. Chat Noir, no longer there and her white curtains flapping in the wind. Marinette took a deep breath, a shaky exhale and a tear slipped through her lashes.

"Yeah. Chinese sounds great."

A half an hour or so dinner arrived and all evidence of Marinette crying was not seen when she pulled out a chair and joined the couple at the table.

"So, what's got you going all vampire in your room?" Alya asked through a mouthful of food. Marinette chuckled a weak laugh.

"Just working on my first outfits." And it wasn't a lie. Her fingers were covered in bandages because she couldn't see through blurry eyes sewing.

"Is Adrien going to model for the show?" The whole table went silent at Alya's question and all eyes were on Nino. He looked up from his plate to meet the girls' eyes.

"What?"

"Is he?" Marinette pushed.

"I don't know!" Nino shrugged stuffing more food into his mouth.

"Well, you should. He's gonna be your roommate soon." Marinette said picking at her food with her chopsticks.

"Wait. Your roommate? When was this declared? And how come you didn't tell me?" Alya looked at Marinette asking the last question. Marinette stopped eating and started laughing. She covered her mouth with her free hand and put down her chopsticks, almost choking on whatever was in her mouth.

"What's so funny?" Alya asked, concerned for her friend because it seemed like she lost her mind. Across the table, Alya could hear the soft laugh of Nino.

"Okay, someone please explain the joke." Marinette swallowed roughly and explained.

"It was the night Adrien stayed over for drinks. You suggested that Adrien moves in with Nino. Since Nino has the spare room and the big apartment and Adrien doesn't have to work under the rath of his dad."

"I did?" Alya's eyes widened and looked and Nino. "Did you make me do something while I was drunk again?!" Nino leant back in his chair with speed making the chair screech on top of the tiles.

"You're the one that danced on the table at that party! I was trying to get you down."

"And I was making sure you didn't take off your shirt," Marinette smirked eating a piece of chicken.

And the night went on explaining drunk and wild times, eating food and cleaning up. Nino left and said goodnight to the girls as they agreed to end the night watching comedy movies with a bag of chips.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning both girls woke up in crumbs on their couch with the tv still on. They got ready for school, cleaned the apartment and left. The morning was like no other. It was spring and the cold weather was unexpected. As Alya and Marinette walked the footpaths in the park Marinette zoned out of the conversation.

She remembered the night before and the events. When Chat left she couldn't help but cry. But to her crying didn't make sense. When she was Ladybug she was furious with Chat Noir. And as Marinette, her interaction was very... intimate, raw. She didn't have a lot of interactions with him. Only on a few occasions would she help with akuma's as her civilian persona. Something after their interaction last night left her broken.

The night played through her mind. All thse memories of emotion and heartfelt times brought tears to her eyes.

"Marinette?" Alya grabbed Marinette's shoulder and turned Marinette to face her. Marinette sniffled and quickly wiped her tears. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Alya crouched a bit and tried to look into Marinette's eyes but couldn't because the dark-haired girl had her head down and her bangs were covering her eyes.

"Let's skip the first period." Marinette looked at her best friend through her bangs.

"What we can't do that."

"Why not? You have art first period and you're top of your class."

"Yeah, and don't you have journalism. Alya, you can't skip that." Marinette shook her head, disagreeing. Marinette was a stubborn person but Alya was just as stubborn.

"Extra credits." Alya lifted her phone with a cheeky smile. Marinette sighed and hung her head again.

They walked through the park into a nice cafe. Once the door behind them shut they were greeted with the smell of coffee beans and warmth. Marinette closed her eyes and took a deep breath, smelling the strong scent.

"The usual?" Alya asked walking to the front counter.

"Yeah, I'll grab a table." Marinette saw Alya nod and she walked to get a table in the back where the coffee machines were. Marinette took off her bag and took a seat. Tikki popped out of the bag and Marinette looked at her lap.

"Are you okay, Marinette?"

"I don't know, Tikki."

The night before Tikki tried to comfort Marinette and Tikki did her best. Marinette really appreciated Tikki caring but it did piss her off that Alya made her sit down so they could talk. How was she supposed to explain that she was upset because Chat Noir turned up in her room and she hit him with a book?

Alya walked over with a number on a metal stand and set it down on the table as she took a seat.

"Want to tell me why you're upset?" Alya rested her folded arms on the table.

"Not really." Marinette didn't make eye contact.

"If- Thank you." Alya smiled at the woman who brought their hot drinks and snacks. Alya had a cappuccino with a raspberry muffin. Marinette had a latte with a choc chip cookie. Marinette took a bite of the cookie, broke some off and gave the piece to Tikki.

"If it's something you don't want to talk about I'm still here. It's not like I didn't know you were upset last night." Marinette looked up at Alya with wide-eyes.

"How'd you know?" Alya smiled a bit.

"Marinette, I'm your best friend. Just because I don't say it or point it out, it doesn't mean that I don't know when you're upset." Marinette's chest grew heavy.

"I'll talk." Alya smiled at that but when Marinette didn't say anything Alya started to ask questions.

"Did something happen with your parents?"

"No, everything's fine. I should probably check up on them though." Marinette smiled and took a sip of her drink.

"Was it something at school?" Alya pressed eating her muffin.

"No, surprisingly." They sat in silence slurping on their hot coffee's and nibbling at their baked goods.

"Was it a guy?" Alya asked after a few minutes. Marinette didn't respond at first but then she slowly nodded.

"What happened?"

And Marinette explained everything. Besides the fact that the guy was Chat Noir and was in her room. She told Alya how she messed up and how she wished she could take back everything she said. How she saw the look in his eyes when he said goodbye. How she wished it went differently.

"Marinette. Listen, I don't know who this guy is but it sounds like you really like him. It doesn't matter, but the second you see him again explain that you were upset and apologize." Alya smiled. Marinette took a deep breath and returned the gesture.

"Okay, I explained. Now let's get to class I don't want to waste any more time." They finished their snacks and drinks and left the cafe.

When they got to school they went to their second class. The rest of the day went smoothly for Marinette and she had Alya to thank for it. She felt less stressed and less upset. But she had last period with Adrien which she spent the hour avoiding him. She could feel his eyes on her at times during the lesson and she ignored all verbal interaction. She got through one problem today she didn't want to deal with another.

But there was one thing that she thought about that didn't even involve her. Ladybug. She left Chat Noir and now that she thought about it, she was harsh. But she was upset. She had a right to be upset. Even though she still was, she was going to take the advice Alya gave her. And minutes before the bell rang she decided that she was going to talk to Chat Noir as Ladybug as well.

* * *

It was night and most of Paris would've been in the comforts of their home but Ladybug had patrol. She wasn't the only person looking into the depths of the night.

Chat balanced on his baton on a building near the Eiffel tower. He's been out since 6 pm and it was currently 8:30. If there was no sign of Ladybug by 9 he was going to call it a night. But on his way back to the Agreste Manor he saw movement in the sky. Fast but it was definitely there. He turned to see Ladybug swinging to the Eiffel tower.

They landed at the same time on the edge of the Eiffel tower. Chat stood there staring at Ladybug. Her stance visibly deflated.

"About the other day." Ladybug started. They were standing far from each other and Ladybug was speaking in an inside voice but Chat could hear her with his cat-like senses.

"I'm still upset." She took a step forward. "I don't know when I won't be. And the things I said. Weren't worded right. So, let me say it again. The right way." She took more steps standing almost a metre apart.

"The past year has been very difficult. More than I thought it could be. Things I never imagined has happened. People have died."

Ladybug went on. She told him a few of the biggest attacks, ones that killed almost dozens, probably a dozen. She told him how she unlocked her powers. How his suspicions of her almost dying was right. She needed help and she got it but it wasn't from him.

"I don't mean to upset you by saying these things. I'm just trying to explain. That I have gotten through that year without you." Her voice cracked and Chat Noir stood still.

"But..." And that's when emotion showed on his face. A flash of hope. His face softened and his eyes held anticipation.

"It'd be nice to have a partner again." She smiled. He took a heavy breath, his chest falling in on itself. He hiccupped and slowly wrapped his arms around Ladybug's shoulders. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed gently. Chat nuzzled his nose into her hair and breathed in.

"I'm sorry." He breathed out. Ladybug rubbed her cheek against his chest.

"I am too." Her throat burned and her eyes stung but she didn't let any tears slip yet.

They didn't know how long they stood like that but it was long enough for tears to fall.

Ladybug could feel the tears dampen her air. Her face against the cold leather of his suit. She couldn't bring herself to cry. She smiled and grabbed his forearms removing her face from his chest.

"No tears, there's enough of those. How was your year?" Chat chuckled and wiped his face.

"No details." Ladybug shook her head.

"Just the important parts."

"Shall we?" Chat gestured to the edge and they took a seat.

So, he explained everything he could. Certain things such as names and people were left out. She figured out that he was famous of sorts and travelled a lot. He met amazing people and tasted delicious food. Some people weren't the best, not the friendliest. He had crazy timetables and at times things were extreme but he did have fun. But it wasn't what he wanted.

"Then what do you want to do?" She nudged him with her shoulder. Their feet dangled in front of them.

"It was actually exactly what I wanted. But I was trapped the whole time, under orders and instructions. I'd love to do it again."

"It sounds like you just want to be free." He looked at her.

"Well, you're still smart, Ladybug."

"What happened to the nicknames?" Ladybug snickered.

"Old habits." He shrugged.

"Die hard." Ladybug finished. They shared a look. Chat sighed.

She was right. He didn't know when it happened but at some point, he stopped looking at her like he used to. Maybe it was because he couldn't. Maybe it was when he started realizing his feelings for Marinette, how he was so distracted by her. He looked at Ladybug like she was everything but he couldn't have it. There was too much at risk and it wasn't what Ladybug wanted, in the end neither did he.

He gave up on trying to love someone who wouldn't love him the same way. It was a tough time for him and it was in no way easy. It was anything but easy. He didn't want to stop loving her but it hurt too much. It hurt him to know that his dreams couldn't become a reality. So, he made his reality a dream. A happy one. Everything he didn't think about, was in his face and he saw it. Everything out of reach, he let go.

"We should call it a night." Chat stood up lending his hand to Ladybug. She took it and stood up.

"I think we should." She let go and took out her yo-yo.

"Patrol tomorrow morning 6 am." She turned ready to leave and so did he."Oh and Chat?" He turned around.

"Yes, Ladybug?" Ladybug grinned.

"It was night chatting with you." She said softly. As she leapt off the edge Chat asked one thing to the night.

"Was that a pun!?"


	7. BIG QUESTION

OK! NO JOKE IMPORTANT PLEASE HOLY MAC RONNY READ. YES, I DID THAT ON PURPOSE! DEAL WITH IT. OKAY, DOWN TO BUSINESS. I ASKED THIS QUESTION BEFORE BUT I FEEL LIKE PEOPLE JUST SKIPPED A/N SOO...

THIS IS THE QUESTION

SMUT NO SMUT?

The reason why I'm making a big deal out of it is that I know some people are angels and some are downright devils. I salute to you, my fellow devils. But I don't want to make you guys feel like you missed out anything if you don't like to read stuff like that. I know when I can't be bothered to read the same old same old I just skip the smut, but I try not to miss out on anything.

Okay enough 'bout me.

That's all I need to know.

I already have a person who goes for smut synsoflove check him/her out

But if she/he is the only vote I will be writing smut

~peace Yaya


	8. Chapter 7

The next morning Adrien woke up early for patrol. He has woken up like this on a usual schedule, but that usual schedule changed as he grew and travelled. He had to wake up Plagg, which was a huge struggle but bribed him with 5 wheels of Camembert. So now he was jumping through the brisk air in his leather catsuit to the place he agreed to meet Ladybug. When he arrived he already saw Ladybug sitting on top of the concrete railing of the bridge. He walked to where she sat and leaned, with his arms folded on the railing, next to her.

"Good morning Chat." Ladybug spoke softly. Chat yawned.

"Morning." They were both silent. The two heroines faced the sunrise from the water.

The orange light reflected off the water, almost crystal. Such a beautiful blue. ' _Like Marinette's eyes.'_ Chat thought. A small smile curled on his face. He wondered what it would be like to be there. In the early morning, so early the sun wasn't fully in the sky, in front of the beautiful water, in a beautiful city with a beautiful girl. One that he admired so much and thought about non-stop.

Sure her and his civilian persona dated for almost 2 months, but they never did anything like this. They went on lunch dates and to the movies. They held hands and shared hugs. They played video games and ate cookies. They shared kisses. Dating Marinette was never planned. Actually, it was really planned, well in fact. During the time, Adrien was lacking the motivation to participate in the photo shoots he was scheduled to attend to, fencing lessons and his pronunciation was poor in Chinese. So, Mr Agreste planned an evening with a lovely lady. Adrien did not know who, but he knew they were spending the night out.

Marinette was contacted by Natalie, Adrien's personal assistant. She was told, that Mr Agreste was very pleased with the work she would do for contests and projects the famous designer held. Being the daughter of a baker definitely was something Gabriel thought about. But she had skill and potential. He heard good things about her from peers, and some things did stand out, like how she was late to almost every class. A designer would suit his son. Plus, her personality was something that would motive and leave a mark on Adrien. A bubbly and positive girl who was determined with everything she did and had a bright smile.

The same day Natalie showed up at Marinette's doorstep was the day Gabriel planned the date. Marinette was in shock and wasn't prepared. Natalie assured her that she had a dress for Marinette and if she needed anything else she would supply it.

When Adrien's date showed up at the restaurant he was definitely surprised. Marinette looked stunning. A navy blue dress covered in white floral lace decorated it. Her hair was down and was displayed around her neck with black flats to top it off. It might've not been that much, but in the time and setting it was definitely something. After the date, he asked her out again. She couldn't believe it. When she got home she was a squealing mess. The next morning at school Adrien wasn't afraid to display they were dating. Weeks went on like that. Welcoming kisses and walking hand-in-hand. But then came graduation. They were entering adulthood, so they had to know how to approach things appropriately. Leaving your girlfriend on one of the greatest days of their lives was not appropriate. Waltzing back into her life was not even close to appropriate.

"Chat?" Ladybug spoke after a long silence.

"Mm?"

"You do understand it was hard without you, right?" That caught his attention. Chat faced Ladybug, but she was still looking at the water.

"I do. I never expected it to be easy and I don't expect this to be either." They watched the water for a while longer and then searched the city in opposite directions making sure nothing suspicious happened or was to be seen. When they said their goodbyes and left it was around 7:30.

Marinette de-transformed and took the opportunity of wearing sportswear to run. She went for a slow jog back to her apartment. Marinette stepped into the apartment breathing heavily and her hair up in a ponytail.

"That was long." Alya commented at the table eating cereal.

"I went on the track around the river and on the bridge." Marinette said opening the fridge and took out a bottle of water, chugging it down. She walked to the cupboard and took out the cookie jar grabbed two choc chip cookies and made her way to her bedroom.

"You're going to spoil your breakfast with that sweet tooth." Alya said her voice louder than normal. Marinette turned around with a cookie in her mouth.

"This is my breakfast." She replied her voice muffled and crumbs falling to the floor. Alya laughed and continued eating.

Marinette went into her room with the door closed and kept eating her cookie. Tikki came out of her hair and appeared in front of her.

"Sorry I forgot my bag, Tikki." Marinette gave the tiny being the other cookie and Tikki nibbled on it.

"It's alright. You're just really fast." Tikki giggled. Marinette joined in on the little laughter and grabbed her towel hanging on her door. She stuffed the rest of the cookie in her mouth and went into the bathroom connected to her room.

"I-i'm going to have a shower!" She shouted from the other side of the door swallowing the food in her mouth.

"All bodies are different. Growth is different for everyone. The way someone's body grows affects the way you perform. In any industry-" The professor went on about the human body, naming different parts and physics. Marinette didn't really see the use of anatomy class since she already learnt about the human body. But design wasn't the only profession that involved the body.

Adrien kept hissing from behind Marinette's back and poking her with his pen. He's been trying to get her attention every chance he got and has been bothering her all day. If he ever brought up something she disliked she changed the subject or she had a reason not to talk, thanks to his bad luck. Adrien leaned forward.

"Psst, Marinette." He said over her shoulder. She didn't reply and just looked at the professor who moved her hands in big gestures and walked back and forth in front of the class.

"Mari." He whispered.

"What." She hissed looking forward.

"Can we talk after class?" He whispered still hovering over her shoulder and a little out of his seat.

"No, we can't." Adrien sighed and held his desk tight as he hung his head.

"May. We talk af-" The bell went and Marinette jumped out of her seat, in the process making Adrien hit his chin, biting his tongue. She left class grabbing her bag and swung it over her shoulder, not bothering with putting her book in her bag.

Adrien held his jaw and then realised that Marinette was out of sight. He quickly stuffed his books in his bag and left the classroom, stumbling out of his seat and down the stairs. At the class's doorway, he stood on his tip-toes and tried to look over people's heads as the room moved quickly with bodies of students in all directions. He caught sight of a dark bluenette haired girl and dashed through people.

"Excuse me. Sorry, coming through." He mumbled curving through the hundreds of bodies.

"Hey, watch it!" A girl shouted as she dropped her bag and her books went flying across the floor. Adrien looked back and saw the scene he caused. He turned around to who he presumed was Marinette and saw that she turned around to find the cause of shouting. They locked eyes and then Marinette turned and was out of sight. Adrien sighed and kneeled down helping the young woman with her belongings and apologized.

Adrien frowned, walking the hallway holding onto his one-strap bag. It's been a week since the day he stayed over at Marinette's apartment. He tried to talk to her then but she didn't want to and he respected that but he thought he had given her enough space. He couldn't get her out of his mind. The night he visited her as Chat he kicked himself for doing so.

He opened the door and his eyes widened when he saw Marinette sitting on the steps.

"Marinette?" She stood up and faced him.

"You want to talk?" Sge asked.

"Yeah, I do." He walked down a few steps.

"Then talk." She folded her arms over her chest.

"Not here." He walked down the few steps between him and Marinette. Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand and pulled her.

"Adrien, let go!" She tugged on her arm but his grip was tight. He dragged her along behind the school and under a tree. Mariette tugged free of her hand and rubbed at it.

"What!?" She shouted.

"I just want to talk! That's all." A minute passed, looking at each other. Adrien looked at her with pleading eyes and Marinette looked at him with fury. She crossed her arms over her chest again and nodded.

"Marinette... I never dumped you. I know I left, but I never dumped you. The day of graduation my dad told me that my modelling would go worldwide to promote his fashion line. I had to leave the day after graduation. I... I couldn't tell you because it just happened and I was leaving the day after-"

"The day after one of the biggest days of my life, Adrien. You couldn't bring yourself to write a letter, or shoot me a text or call me!" Her voice got louder as she spoke.

"I'm sorry. Marinette, please. I never meant to hurt you. I like you, Mari." He grabbed her hands and held them in his. Adrien looked down at Marinette who was looking at their hands.

"Adrien..." She looked up at him and he could see her dejected expression. "You understand we can never be like how we were before right?" She said slowly and each word dripped with sorrow. He wanted to tell her otherwise, that they could work out whatever it was. But he knew what it was, he knew it was him. He was the reason why. Adrien nodded slowly lips tight in a thin line.

"Let's start over, okay?" She pulled her hands away from his and as they went their separate ways Marinette didn't see the tears Adrien allowed to slip.

Classes finished and Adrien met up with Nino. He explained what happened when Nino pointed out he looked 'down in the dumps'. After he explained Nino tried his best to cheer him up by taking him out and making arrangments for when he should move in.

"We should have a housewarming party. You could meet a special lady and use your Agreste charm." Nino smirked.

"What 'Agreste' charm?" Adrien gave him a confused and offended look. _'Marinette IS the special lady.'_ He told himself.

"You know struck your model stuff." Nino rushed ahead strutting like on the catwalk. His hips swayed side to side dramatically and his face with duck lips.

"Oh my god!" Adrien leaned forward and put his hands on his knees with laughter.

"I don't look like that do I?" Adrien wiped a tear.

"No..." Adrien heard walking up to Nino.

"Thank god." Adrien stated as they started walking.

"...You look worse." Nino said under his breath

"I do not!" Adrien punched Nino in the shoulder. They could see Marinette seating on a park bench and Nino shouted her name. She looked up from her book and saw the duo. Marinette stood up with slight panic of Adrien's presence.

"Hey, guys." She smiled and turned her attention to Nino. "I have a design to finish so I'm not going straight home. Alya wanted to meet here but she hasn't shown up yet, so when you see her tell her I'll come home late." She packed up her stuff and grabbed her bag.

"Sure thing. We'll head over there now and I'll see if I can get a hold of her beforehand." Marinette looked at both of them and turned to leave.

"Kay, thanks. See you guys later." Marinette waved and walked in the other direction.

Nino looked at Adrien with sad eyes as Adrien looked at Marinette walking away. Nino slapped him on the back and Adrien sighed with a slight chuckle. Nino smiled and they walked to the girls' apartment with Nino's arm over Adrien's shoulder.

Marinette walked with her bag over her shoulder, looked down at Tikki and smiled. Tikki looked up at her miraculous holder with sad eyes and shook her head. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes she looked at Marinette with the best smile she could give. Marinette didn't like the look Tikki was giving her but non the less she returned it and then looked forward while walking.

Marinette walked in the park. Walking on the concrete path surrounded by trees and benches on the side every now and then. Grass laid out with flowers. In the middle was a statue. Funny enough it was another statue dedicated to Ladybug but not Chat Noir. Ladybug was in a kneeling position with her head down, in her new costume. There was a bronze plate in carved with words and a date.

'Fly away, become a new, we will be okay. Because we have you.'  
September 23

There, Marinette stood in front of the statue smiling. Whenever she saw it she wanted to cry. The ceremony was extravagant, but it was sad. A month after she unlocked her new powers, a month after she almost died, a month after dozens of deaths, the statue was made and the ceremony was held. Not only for Ladybug but what she represents, what she stood for. Family members of the people who died spoke and Ladybug was present giving her condolences and a speech that touched and reached people in many ways.

Marinette closed her eyes and thought about the deaths of the citizens she couldn't save. A minute of silence for the ones who had passed when it was not their time.

Marinette opened the apartment door and saw all three of her friends on the couch. She closed the door rather loudly and everyone jumped snapping their heads in the direction of the sound.

"Woman! You scared the living death out of us!" Nino said with one arm slung over the head of the couch with a game controller in his hand. Then sounds of cheers filled the room, the tv screen flashed with the words 'Adrien Wins!'

"What!?" Nino looked back at the tv screen and then at Adrien.

"Ha! Pay attention to the game." Adrien teased. Marinette slipped off her sandals and kicked them in the air, hitting Nino and Adrien in the process.

"Woman!" They screamed at the same time.

"Sorry." She ran into her room and got to work immediately.


	9. Paused

Sup!

So, um...

I'm not gonna update for like a loooong time. Maybe next year. But the reason for this is im being fostered and I cant leave my siblings so i'm going with them. I'm if this puts you in a bad mood. i apologize for ruining your day. BUt if you have any chapter or one-shots or ideas to the story just PM me here or MM me on insta miraculousyaya. But all honesty I dont know if i'll continue untill the next school year. Merry chrstmas and happy new year. *background music: We Wish You a Merry Christmas.*

~Peace Yaya


	10. Chapter 8

"Nino can you come here for a second?" Marinette popped her head into the living room through a small gap her opened door provided. Nino looked up over Alya's head to look at Marinette.

"Sure." He lifted his arm off Alya's shoulders and walked into Marinette's room, closing the door but not shutting it fully.

"What's up?" Nino asked following Marinette to her desk. She took a seat and pointed in front of her while writing something down. He stood straight in front of her with his hands out of his pockets.

"Can you take off your shirt?" She asked hesitantly. Nino raised an eyebrow but took off his shirt. Marinette had her back turned to him and was rummaging through a few things. Nino tried to look over her tiny frame to see what she was doing but he couldn't see.

She turned around with neon green fabric and wrapped it around Nino's chest and under his armpits. She grabbed a fabric pencil and marked where the two ends of the fabric met. She unwrapped the fabric and measured the length. Mariette looked at the paper and shook her head. She wrapped it around his chest again but this time with a little more space. The fabric hung low at the back and there was space between Nino's chest and where Marinette held the fabric.

"What are you doing?" Nino asked.

"Trying to get the right length," Marinette replied marking the fabric again.

"And why are you using me? There's a perfectly good model out there." Nino gestured to the door emphasizing his point. She looked up at him with annoyed eyes, a glare if you will.

"Oh. Ooohhh." Nino realized the reason why she didn't ask for Adrien's help.

"You can still ask him, you know. It's not like he's going to throw a tantrum. You guys were friends." Nino looked at Marinette, trying to convince her to at least be in the same room as Adrien. Marinette placed the fabric on her desk, over her notes and sketchbooks.

"...I don't know what to do." She shrugged. "We talked and it di-"

"He told me." Nino interrupted her.

"He did?" Their eyes met.

"Don't be mad at him. He respects your choice and it won't be like high school in a day."

"I don't want it to be like high school I want... I want it to be different. But I do want to be friends again." Nino smiled and nodded.

"Hey bro, Marinette wants you." Nino stuck his thumb behind him and Adrien looked at him with hesitant eyes. Adrien looked like a scared cat. His eyes wide and his hair had more volume than usual. Nino took a seat next to him and pushed Adrien's shoulder blades making Adrien lean forward and soon stand up. He walked to the door and grabbed the door handle. The blonde boy looked back at his friends and saw Alya looking unamused with a raised eyebrow. Nino nodded and shooed him away focusing on the tv again. Adrien sighed and opened the door.

"Yes..." Adrien peeked through Marinette's door. She made a 'come' motion with her hand with her back facing him, sitting down. He cautiously walked towards her.

"What's up?" Marinette answered by wrapping the measuring tape around him.

"I need help, that's what's up." She said not even looking at him.

He looked down at her with his arms in the air. His mouth agape and his facial expression showed the slightest of hurt. Marinette looked up through her thick lashes and sighed putting her arms down to her side.

"I'm sorry. Will you help me?" She asked with the tiniest voice Adrien ever heard. He couldn't help but smile a little.

Adrien nodded and hesitantly took off his shirt. He lifted his arms up into an awkward position. Marinette inhaled sharply at the sight, closed her eyes, took a deep breath and smiled. She got to work and did what she intended. Marinette took more measurements, ordered Adrien to move around every now and then. She sat back down wrote down the measurements and added little notes to her sketches. Adrien just stood there hands in his pockets awkwardly waiting for Marinette's next instruction. 5 minutes and still silence. He started wobbling on his heels back and forth.

"Stop." Marinette suddenly spoke, not looking away from her paper.

"Breathing!?"

"Wobbling." She deadpanned looking.

"Oh." He scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed. She grabbed a different material and held it a foot away from Adrien's waist. Marinette bent down and wrapped it around his waist. She tried to push his legs together but he didn't get the memo.

"Can you put your legs together?" She asked irritated.

He did what he was told and apologised. Mariette sighed and went back to the fabric. Adrien looked straight ahead with his hands folded behind his head. Marinette moved to her desk now on her knees and picked up a few things. She clipped the fabric together and scooted a little away to make sure it didn't fall. When she was happy with it she grabbed the hair tie around her left wrist and tied her hair into a ponytail. Her bangs weren't blocking her eyes and her hair was out of the way. _'Don't know why I didn't do that before.'_ She thought as she stood up and grabbed a white fabric pencil. Adrien looked down at the fabric clipped together. He looked up and followed Marinette with his eyes as she kneeled again in front of Adrien. She marked little white lines on the fabric then put the pencil on the ground.

Marinette grabbed Adrien's hips and paused. She bit her tongue and continued. She tucked the fabric at his hips into his pants and did that with the back wrapping her arms around his waist. She walked on her knees to fix the back and then walked back to the front fitting the fabric into the front of his jeans. She could feel Adrien's eyes on her and she looked up. She didn't expect him to be smirking and looking at her like he was. Eyes she couldn't describe looked her. His stare made her uneasy and stomach twist. Adrien squeezed his lips together trying to hold in his laughter. The small girl in front of him squinted up at his face and dropped her hands onto her thighs.

"Stop laughing." She demanded.

His laughter then echoed into the room and to say Marinette was mad wasn't the best description. Her face was red with anger. Marinette leaned back, her palms on the ground and no longer seating with her legs underneath her. Both of her legs were bent and she slowly lifted her right leg. She raised an eyebrow at Adrien. His hands no longer behind his head but on his mouth and eyes closed. He didn't stop laughing so Marinette kicked him where the sun don't shine and he immediately stopped and whimpered instead. He fell back and grabbed his groin. A loud thud was heard through the apartment and the door slammed open.

"What happened, dude!?" Nino shouted. He stood there to find a shirtless Adrien on the ground cradling back and forth with Marinette who was sitting with her legs crossed with a triumph expression.

"What did Adrien do?" Alya asked joining Nino. Adrien pointed an accusing finger at Marinette.

"Her." He whispered in a destaining tone. Alya looked back and forth between them. She analyzed the situation. _'Smug Marinette and Adrien's on the floor.'_ She concluded

"You kicked him in the balls," Alya stated. There was a moment of silence, besides Adrien groaning. Alya and Nino broke into hysteric laughter.

"This isn't funny." Adrien pleaded.

"You're right dude, it's hilarious." Nino supported himself against Alya who was supporting herself against the doorframe of Marinette's door. Marinette let out a little giggle from her friend's reaction.

"Okay, okay can we get back to business. You okay?" She turned her attention to Adrien. He stood up, well tried considering there was a burning fire in his crotch.

"Yeah, yeah." Adrien said.

He walked over to Marinette, she grabbed the fabric and a safety pin from her desk. She went back on her knees and somehow got the fabric off of Adrien and managed to keep it in it's form. She then stood up and grabbed the green fabric again. Marinette walked over to Adrien and wrapped the fabric around his chest, from behind she pinned the left side together with the fabric that wrapped around his chest tightly. She grabbed two pins and put one through the fabric at his ribcage and one at his waist.

"Mmm." Adrien hissed. He popped his hip away from the sudden prick.

"Sorry." Marinette apologized sheepishly.

"Oooh, you're making the Chat Noir and Ladybug outfits huh?" Alya walked over to Marinette's bed and took a seat, Nino followed her lead.

"Yeah, I have the designs, measurements and sketches so it should be easy."

"You have weird and wonderful?" Alya asked. Marinette hummed with a nod.

"Street style?" Nino butted in. Marinette repeated the same action but stopped midway.

"You forgot street style didn't you?" Adrien asked amusement clear in his voice. Marinette jumped up from the crouching position she was in. She rampaged through the designs and papers on her desk.

"I can't believe I forgot street style!" She pulled at her hair. "I thought I did all the designs. I told you about the designs, right? Of course, I told you about the designs I can't shut up!" She answered her own question. Nino got up and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"M, chill. I'm sure you'll make an awesome design that'll blow the judges away." He made gestures with his hands for the 'away' part of his little speech.

 _'M?.'_ Adrien thought. A pit in his stomach started to settle and he was ready to pounce. But he didn't know why he was feeling like that. Nino was his friend, his best friend, his brother. So why did he feel like that? He knew Marinette and him were pretty close too. So, why? Was the only thing he could think of.

"Yeah, plus if you have your sketches for the other two you can start those designs, and when you're done, start street style. No biggie." Alya snapped Adrien out of his daze.

"Can we just all take notice that Adrien is wearing a dress." Nino blurted out. And it was true, Adrien looked like he was wearing a dress. The fabric hadn't been cut yet so it was about his knee level and it was tight around his chest.

"What? You don't think I can pull it off on the catwalk." Adrien raised an eyebrow. He put a hand on his hip and strut down Marinette's room and stopped just at her glass panelled doors. He turned his head with duck lips and a popped his hip. The trio broke into fits of laughter and giggles. Adrien walked back swaying his hips and arms with hilarious facial expressions. And of course, Alya was filming the whole thing.

"I'll pay you to walk down the street like that." Nino dared Adrien

"20 bucks." Adrien stuck his hand out for Nino to shake and Nino gratefully took it.

"You're on, Agreste." Nino had a competitive glint in his eye.

"Oh, this should be good." Alya nudged Marinette.

"Send me the video." Marinette replied

"Of course."

Whistles were blown at Adrien as he crossed the road. Alya was leading the foursome walking backwards with her phone filming the whole thing. Adrien kicked his pants and shoes off, added some heel, a hairclip and asked Marinette to add some more pins to the fabric

"Green makes your eyes pop." Nino complimented.

"Keep them coming." Adrien made a 'coming' gesture with his right hand.

"You do a better job in those heels than I do!" Alya shouted over her laughs.

"Dude, you've got too much sass for those heels." Nino exclaimed.

"Yes, yes I do." Adrien sped walked forward.

"That's impossible." Marinette threw her hands.

"Girl, you're just jelly Adrien does a better job in those heels than you ever could."

"Aren't you?"

"Mmhm, he puts all girls to shame."

"Hey, where's my possy!?" Adrien put both hands on his hips, shouting from the next street.

"Coming, your royal sassiness!" Nino tipped his hat towards Adrien.

"Is it just me or is Adrien the male version of Chloe right now?" Marinette deadpanned.

"M, do not put that image in my head." Nino begged. The girls laughed as they reached Adrien on the other street.

* * *

"Get out of this house! I don't need a faggot son!"

"Micheal! He's our son, your son! You can't kick him out!"

"Did you just speak back to me! Woman I am your husband, you have to obey me!" The man, known as Micheal stepped closer to the woman.

"Just because I'm your wife does not make me your slave-" The woman went tumbling to the ground because Micheal threw the back of his hand at her right cheek.

"Dad!" The boy rushed to his mother's side.

"I am not your father, you little piece of shit!" He kicked the boy off of his mother. The boy's head collided with the leg of the table. The woman shakily stood in between the man and the boy.

"Micheal, it doesn't matter if he's your son, he's mine. And no matter what, he is a human being and you cannot treat him this way." She pushed Micheal against the wall.

"You bitch, he's disgusting and so are you." He pushed against her, but before he could do anything else she punched him straight in the jaw.

"You. Can not. Talk. About my son. Like. That." She said in between punches. Micheal was on the floor with a bloody and bruised face. The woman got up and walked towards her son.

"Scotty?"

"Mum?" Scotty hazily opened his eyes, his vision blurry.

"Come on let's go. We'll get you out of here and to the hospital." She grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her neck and her arm around his waist.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Scotty, I'm fine. What's important is that you're okay. Always, remember you are my son. No matter who you love or who you're gonna spend the rest of your life with. As long as you're happy." Scotty had tears streaks on his cheeks and tears were starting to fall. He rested his head against his mothers. They exited the house and started walking the streets.

"Okay dude, you win. You've been walking a whole block. And in heels."

"Yeah, we should probably head - Oh my god!" Marinette stopped halfway through her sentence and sprinted forward.

"Marinette!?" Alya looked at her friend and saw what caught the freckled girls attention. Alya rushed forward and followed Marinette.

"Madame, are you okay? Where are you hurt?" Marinette blurted out questions such as the lady's name, where did she come from, who she was running away from.

"I'm fine. But please help my son he's falling unconscious." Marinette grabbed the other side of the boy, Scotty. Alya came rushing to the lady's side, Adrien and Nino followed close behind. They helped grab the woman and the boy.

"We need to get them to a hospital," Marinette said with urgency in her voice.


	11. Chapter 9

Scotty's POV

My head was clashing against a wall. Like a battle and the two emperors clashed swords and the sound the metal made was on replay. I heard voices, unknown. I lost my balance and opened my eyes before I hit the ground, but I didn't. Instead, I'm pulled up again and when I open my eyes I see a beautiful girl with luscious midnight locks.

"Hey, stay with me okay?" Her voice, I know that voice. Ladybug?

Third Person POV

Scotty passed out. Marinette tried to wake him up again or get him to flutter an eye open at least, it didn't work.

"What happened?" Adrien picked up the other side of Scotty.

"We need to get them to a hospital." Marinette replied ignoring Adrien's question. Adrien nodded his head in agreement. Nino helped Alya and asked the woman a group of questions.

"Whats your name?"

"Angela." She wasn't as hazy or even near unconsciousness but she needed support, she was still a bit shocked and in panic from the previous events.

"Somebody help!" Nino shouted when Adrien kicked the doors open. Patients turned their heads at the alarming noises and when they saw a blonde teenage boy in a green dress some just thought it was drunken teenagers after a wild party. Others paid close attention to the event in front of their eyes. And were all wondering one thing. _What the hell is going on?_

Nurses and doctors came to the aid of Angela and Scotty. When doctors took them to a room Adrien went with them to see if they were going to be okay and get a better understanding of why they were on the streets like that. No excuse for him. A nurse asked the other three, who they were and how they know them.

"We just found them beaten up like that. The boy's name is Scotty." Mariette answered.

"The woman, who I'm guessing is his mum is Angela." Nino finished his arm wrapped around Alya rubbing her shoulder.

"Are they gonna be okay?" Alya blurted out.

"They should be fine. It seems Scotty just has a concussion and needs stitches to the back of his head. Angela just has a few bruises on her face as well as her knuckles. We're guessing from self-defence." They nodded and the nurse returned to the room Adrien walked out of.

"How are they, dude?"

"They're fine. Angela hasn't passed out, but Scotty still is unconscious."

"Did Angela tell you what happened?"

"No, but I heard her over-talking to the doctor about an abusive husband and something about him not accepting his son."

"Accepting his son?" Marinette muttered and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Did you hear anything else?"

"No." Adrien shook his head leaving Marinette to her thoughts.

"Well, what should we do now?" Nino asked the group.

"I, particularly want to change." Adrien rose his hand and stepped closer to Marinette gesturing for them to leave.

"I bet you do your highness." A smirk played on Nino's lips.

"Uh-yeah, I bet you do." Marinette walked closer to Alya leaving Nino and Adrien to have a small chit-chat.

"Pay up bro." Adrien made a 'give me' gesture with his left hand.

"You've got balls, dude." Nino reached into his pocket to grab his wallet and pulled out the cash.

"Ones that might be bruised for life." The two laughed. Adrien scrunched up the money in his hand.

"Do you want to change or what?" Marinette hollered impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't know how long I can stay in these heels."

"I don't know how long my heels can stand you." Marinette looked at her poor black pumps.

The duo left and walked back to the girl's apartment. A comfortable silence fell between them. Adrien wobbling every now and then from sore feet letting out a groan and curse. They got to Marinette's apartment building, entered and walked up the stairs. Marinette got her keys out and unlocked the door. Immediately Adrien kicked off the pumps throwing a pump at a table in the process. Marinette raised an eyebrow at him with a slight glare.

"Sorry." He smiled sheepishly. She shook her head.

"Come on let's get you out of that dress."

"Good idea." Adrien followed Marinette to her room. He stood at the position he once was in when Marinette adjusted the fabric.

"Okay, I'm just going to adjust the material to the design I have in mind, so this little fashion show wasn't for nothing." Marinette grabbed a pair of scissors from her desk.

"Fine with me."

"Okay, stay still so I don't cut an arm off."

"There's too much muscle to get through." Adrien flexed.

"Sure, sure big guy." Marinette tapped his chest. She grabbed the edge of the fabric and cut it, an inch from his waist. She cut straight down his chest and unwrapped the fabric. He now stood there in his white boxers, with little black Eiffel towers as a pattern. Marinette walked to her desk, picked up his clothes and threw them in his face.

"Thanks." He slipped on his pants and so. She laid the fabric and positioned it to her liking, glancing at Adrien. She had to admit he was more buff than the last time she saw him. He had broader chest, his biceps increased in size and he had a quite defined six pack.

 _'Okay, he's a bit hot.'_ She stared at Adrien, he was fixing his shirt front inside-out to outside-in. He fixed his shirt and put it on. Marinette let out a sigh of relief, she didn't want to be caught staring. She took the fabric and made sewing adjustments and marked spots with a fabric pencil. Adrien finished getting dressed.

"You ready to go? I'm sure Alya's anxious." Adrien was now leaning on Marinette's desk with arms crossed. Marinette a little startled took awhile to reply.

"Yeah, um, let's go." She nodded.

Marinette left the fabric on her desk and exited her room, Adrien close behind. She scanned the apartment to make sure everything was in place and grabbed her bag, that was on the couch. She grabbed her keys and locked the door when she closed it. They started down the narrow hallway to the stairs. The complex didn't have an elevator and they didn't need one it was only a four-story building and the apartment was on the third. It was quite the trip, but it was doable and a good workout. Guaranteed they were puffed out when they reached ground level. Adrien opened the building's doors for Marinette and she nodded to say 'thank you'.

They started out on their trip to the hospital, which wasn't that far, they would probably reach it within half an hour. Adrien stuffed his hands into his pockets and Marinette clung to her bag. She wondered how Tikki was doing. Tikki must have heard when they found Angela and Scotty so maybe she's worried.

Adrien, on the other hand, left Plagg at the manner in his room with, hopefully, enough cheese to last him until he got back.

The walk was comfortable but was filled with different types of stress and anxiety. Marinette was worried about Scotty and how he ended up that way, or even why. Why would someone do something like that? He looked about 16 probably a year older, so what intention would someone have, to do something like that to a boy like him? He had multiple bruises on his face and collar bones, a few on his wrists and arms too. The ones on his arms looked like hand marks, big ones. Most likely his attacker was male. She would have to find out more as Ladybug. She was also worried about Tikki. Does Tikki think she got attacked? Was she okay with being in the bag for so long? Tikki could sense the negative emotions from Marinette and nudged the bag with her tiny body, to reassure Marinette. Marinette let out a relieved sigh as she felt the action. Adrien looked down, he was slightly taller by 3 inches and asked.

"You okay?" Marinette looked up.

"Mh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just worried about Scotty. Why would someone do that to him? Whatever their motive, it's no excuse." Adrien nodded his head in agreement.

"I agree. But he's safe now. He's in the hospital I'm sure he'll be fine."

"You're right."

They were now 10 minutes away from the hospital. The rest of the walk was less tense and relieved of stress. They soon reached the hospital. They entered the building and went to the front desk to ask which room Scotty was in. The two were appointed to a room and when they reached it they saw Alya talking to Angela with Nino at their side. Adrien and Marinette approach them slowly.

"Hey." Marinette said rubbing her arm. Gaining the three's attention Adrien asked.

"How are you, Angela? Are you okay?" He looked at her with worry. Angela looked up at him with surprise and smiled.

"Such a caring boy. Yes, I am fine. Umm, what's your name sweetheart?" Adrien widened his eyes realising he hadn't introduced himself yet.

"Oh, I'm Adrien and this is my friend Marinette." He gestured. Marinette gave her a warm smile. Angela drew attention to Marinette.

"I believe you're the girl that helped me?"

"Ah, well we all did."

"If it wasn't for you, my son would've been in a worse condition. Thank you." Marinette eyed her friends, as well as if asking for permission when she would be intruding on into Angela's life. It seemed they were all curious. Marinette took a deep breath of bravery.

"If you don't mind me asking, what- how did you and Scotty get injured?" Everyone fell silent. Then Angela answered.

"Scotty had some news and when he told us, his father was furious."

"So, furious that he hurt you? What was so bad that he thought he could do that?" Marinette asked.

"Scotty. He said that he was gay." Nino's and Adrien's eyes widened.

"Oh." Alya's head fell. Marinette's jaw clenched. ' _So, he beat his own son for being himself? What? What the hell?'_ Marinette was furious. People can be whatever they want to be, there shouldn't be any consequences.

"I'm sorry that your husband is an idiot." Marinette spat through clenched teeth. Angela's eyes widened but softened quickly and smiled a little.

"I am too. Thank you, again. But I'm sure you all have lives to get to. Thank you for helping me and my son." Nino put a hand on Angela's shoulder.

"No problem madam. We're just glad you're alright." Echoing of agreements went around the other three and Angela smiled. They bid her farewell. All four left the hospital knowing Scottie and Angela were safe. They all walked back to Alya and Marinette's apartment. No one spoke and then Adrien's phone started ringing.

"Oh, sorry." Adrien grabbed his phone and walked a little away from the three. Alya leaned to Nino.

"What do you think it's about?"

"Probably about his dad or something like that." Marinette hummed in agreement. Adrien nodded and talked to whoever was on the other side of the phone. He sighed and hanged up. Adrien walked back to the group.

"Nathalie said my father needed something to do with his new model show and he needs my help. I got to go." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nah, dude it's fine, go help your dad. We'll see you later."

"You sure?"

"Yeah go do what you need to do, text us if you need anything," Alya added, Adrien looked at Marinette and she nodded with a small smile.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later."

Adrien waved to his friends and shoved his hands in his pockets. They walked in the opposite direction and head to the apartment. Adrien just kept walking. He wasn't far from home and he certainly didn't want to be in his limo right now. He needed time to think. If a person was abused that means someone was mad and the topic of why is very serious. People should be their selves. He should know what that's like, to not be yourself, to have to hide from the public. He still does that, he hides his identity from everyone. This is different though, this is Scotty all together it's not a two-faced persona, it's not saving Paris. Adrien lived his whole life full of orders and he obeyed. Imagine the things Scotty was taught growing up in this society, all the hate and disappointment. More than that. Adrien needed to find out what happened to his dad, did he cool down? Is he still mad? Did he get akumatized? If so, what would he do to Scotty?

Adrien grew up being tutored by the best. He's smart and he knows his computers more than he'd admit. He pulled out his phone from his back pocket and searched up any recent news. A few arrest and assault but the one he was looking for wasn't public, yet. He searched through the police website, they're location and any public reports, if any. He got a bit of information of the public files, old famous arrests but enough to have him hack into the current reports. He checked today's reports. It was harder than he thought. He didn't know their last name, Scotty's father's name or any family history. But he knew what hospital he checked in and what kind of assault it was. He read through multiple reports, all similar to the one he was looking for. He found it. It wasn't the most recent case of today but it was a report filed today. Angela told the police what happened, the whole story, Adrien read through it and all the questions they asked her. He read over basic facts. Scotty and Angela's date of birth, hospital of birth, the hospital they were taken to and found their address.

He knew it mentally, it was near the famous Le Grand hotel, in the suburban area. He followed the mental map in his head, thanks to growing up and looking outside of a car window when travelling, he memorized almost every street he's been on. And he's been on this one a lot. Taking sharp turns and busy streets he found the house. The door was open and there was tape lining the front garden, fence and doorway. He walked as close as the police tape would let him and peered the area. From what he could see from the doorway and window there was quite a riot. Chairs on the floor toppled over, chips of the wall gone and drops of blood here and there. He heard footsteps and turned around, a police officer stood before him with her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing here young man?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I helped the victims of the attack and wanted to see if the attacker was still here." He shrugged.

"It's very nice of you to try and be a hero, but he isn't here. This place is restricted and unsafe of the attacker. Get going. Do you need a ride?"

"No ma'am, thank you for your offer." Adrien nodded to the policewoman and walked past her. She glanced at him until he was gone and went on with securing the area of the house. Adrien walked back the way he came. Unfortunately, that meant passing the hotel. Near the entrance of the hotel a limo pulled up and the door opened to a blonde girl.

"Adrien!" She called, jumping out of the vehicle.

"Hey." He said awkwardly as Chloe walked towards him.

"How have you been? We haven't had any time to catch up."

"I would love to but I have to meet up with my dad about so-"

"Oh, you and your father are joining me and daddy for dinner." Sha had a hand on her left hip and the right of her palm facing the sky as if holding something.

"Great." He rolled his eyes. _'_ _That must've been what father wanted to talk about.'_ Adrien speculated. Chloe hooked her arm with Adrien's and they walked into the hotel into the elevator. The whole time reaching the hotel suite Adrien wore a bored expression. Chloe chatting about something that happened about her hairdresser and how she ruined her haircut. A question popped into Adrien's head.

"Where's Sabrina?" Chloe looked up at him and looked disgusted. The elevator door opened and they walked into the room suit.

"Why would you care?"

"Just asking." He shrugged. Chloe detangled their arms and she walked in front.

"She's on a date with Matt."

"Max?" Adrien raised an eyebrow unimpressed with the lack of knowledge Chloe had.

"Yeah, whatever." She waved it off like the whole idea was nothing. Of course, Adrien knew more than that. He could see that Chloe actually cared that Sabrina left her to hang out with another person, a boy in fact and with knowing he smiled a little in Chloe's presence.

"Wait for me?" She didn't pucker her lips, she didn't fold her hands together. She just put a hand on her left hip and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Of course." He replied.

Chloe walked into her room and closed the door. Adrien just stuffed his hands in his pockets, twirled around a bit and whistled. He turned looking at the designer leather couches and wool carpets. The fancy framed pictures and crystal vases filled with water and beautiful flowers. Colours decorated the suit.

Chloe defiantly changed. Her attitude was still cold but her personality changed. She was more confident, had more self-respect, stood a strong pose instead of a petty school girl. She even wore less makeup. Her usual popping eyeshadow was toned down to an orange-bronze tint, her highlighter wasn't overdone, she just wore lip gloss that and a tinted blush of pink but made her lips look glossy. And her bronzer didn't make her look like she overdid her suntan on the beach. _'Guess a lot of things did happen when I was gone._ ' Adrien finalized over realization. Ladybug, Paris, Marinette, Nino, Alya, even Chloe changed. Everyone, everything was different.

What about him, he still didn't know. He knew he was leaving his father. The house that turned cold after his mother disappeared. The cold house he grew up in receiving no love or affection. Looking back, he hasn't really changed. He might've been more mature and thought things through more and has eased up on people, but he couldn't find anything interesting about him even after all these years. Was he a good friend? Was he still a good hero? The last thing he doubts, he left Paris to fight for itself, he left Ladybug to fight by herself.

The doors to Choe's room opened and she came out with black tights, white flats and a frizzled yellow tank-top. Her hair was down laid on top of her shoulders and pulled back by a yellow hand band. She walked ahead of Adrien and waved him forward.

"Come on. We don't want to be late."

Adrien walked forward. He actually felt alright with Chloe. It wasn't as it was in high school. But why did she act like that in public? The thought popped into Adrien's head and nagged at him for a while. Now, that he thinks about it. She was quieter, she looked bored, she didn't cling to his arm or made any attempts to submerged their bodies as one. The thought dragged through his brain. Did he become dull, or did Chloe change so much he doesn't even know his long known childhood friend? Before he knew it he was seated across from Chloe at a long table with entree's of food on the table with the mayor, Chloe's father, sitting at the head of the table and Gabriel, Adrien's father, sitting at the other end.

The three got to the apartment safely. The walk being quiet besides the random questions Nino would just blurt out or the little disagreement about which game was better between the three.

Marinette head to her room and the couple to the couch.

"We're just going to be binge-watching on black and white movies. You can join if you want?" Alya offered.

"Nah, I think I'm just going to change into some comfy clothes, work on some designs and get some rest."

" 'Kay just don't overdo yourself." Alya plopped herself on the couch next to Nino after picking a movie.

"Will do. 'Night you two." The couple looked towards Marinette's room and bid her a good nights' rest.

Marinette opened her bag when the door was finally closed and sat on her bed.

"Sorry, that you had to stay in there for so long Tikki. I didn't expect that to happen today." Marinette slipped off her shoes rubbing her hills and cringing. Half tired, half in pain.

"No problem. It wasn't like you planned it Marinette. As long as they're okay, that's all that matters." Tikki went to her little apartment and nuzzled her big head into the soft cushions.

Of course, their safety is a top priority. Marinette knows that, she's learned that. Sure she has been Ladybug for so long, but in the recent events of last year, she finally realized how important the citizen's safety was, above her own. Marinette sighed and stretched her arms standing up doing so. She watched Tikki sleep and decided she would head out as Ladybug later.

She walked to her dresser and picked out some comfy clothes to sleep in. She picked black shorts with a lace trim at the bottom and a baby pink cotton tank-top and dropped them on her bed. She went to the bathroom that was linked to her room. Marinette turned on the shower. Soon steam fogged the mirror as Marinette stared at herself and untied her hair. She stripped the clothes she wore, threw them in the dirty laundry basket and hopped into the shower. Turning the knob she adjusted the temperature feeling the heat of the water before fully emerging her body into the streaming water. Sighing she rubbed her shoulders, closing her eyes. Feeling the heat of the water on her back relaxed her.

 _'Today was a big day.'_ She thought to herself. Marinette grabbed her loofa and applied some body wash. Scrubbing the filthy germs of sweat she hummed closing her eyes once again.

Chat landed on the balcony of the room. Not much has changed since the last time he was here. The decorations in the trees were still present but the chair and little coffee table were wiped of dust. The sketchbook still was in place. It hasn't been raining for, well he can't remember, that's how long. He walked over to the chair and took a seat. The bottom was cushioned with a pillow sewed in. He rested his right ankle on his left knee. Chat picked up the sketchbook and once again looked through it. It had all sorts of designs.

Dresses, pants, shirts, tuxedoes, comfy clothes and raincoats. Some designs were drawn differently. Some with brush pens with watercolours to colour them. Some done with colour pencils or crayons or texters but most were just sketches. A small smile graced Chat's lips as he turned the page and saw a landscape of the night. Beautiful dark blue contrasted with different shades of black. But the sky held no stars. Chat smiled sadly and placed the sketchbook back on the table. He got up, knocked on the glass doors and waited patiently. No one responded so he just opened the door. He shook his head that she left it unlocked. Then again, who would climb a building more than 25 feet?

Chat closed the door and looked into Marinette's room. He paused when he saw the girl he admired standing in front of him with a towel wrapped around her and another in her hand as she dried her hair.

"Chat?" She spoke softly. Chat blushed and felt his throat tighten.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have come. I'll leave." He turned quickly and opened the door.

"Wait!" Marinette spoke. "Just wait and don't turn around," Marinette spoke quickly. She got dressed. Having a little trouble with her shirt. Chat turned his head slightly hearing grunts from Marinette. Marinette pulled her shirt down finally wearing it properly. She looked up at Chat to see him staring at her. A light pink dusted her cheeks and averted her eyes from his.

"I-uh. Wanted to apologise." Marinette said after a while.

"For what?"

"The other night." Chat's eyes widened and he smiled a little. He started walking towards Marinette.

"You don't have to be sorry purrincess. You have a right not to trust me-"

"No that's not it-" Her eyes met with Chat's and paused. Neon green eyes that held a sincerity to them made her breath hitch in her throat.

"I want to earn your trust again, Marinette." They stood close almost 6 inches apart. "No matter what it takes." There were tears in Marinette's eyes now. The reason so peculiar but she cared deeply for Chat even though he hurt s much but the other night when he tried to make things right with her civilian persona she messed up. Knowing that she hurt him ate her at night. She stood there looking up at the smiling cat. She didn't know what came over her but she closed the space between them and jumped to wrap her arms around his neck. Chat smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's not going to be easy," Marinette whispered into his ear a smile on her face and joy in her voice. Chat shuddered and closed his eyes in delight.

"I never expect it to be." He said.

They stood like that for awhile. Arms wrapped around each other tightly and Marinette's feet barely on the ground. Marinette slowly let go of Chat, her feet flat on the ground and grabbed his hand leading him to the bed.

"I want to show you something." She lightly grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down on the bed so he was seating on the edge. Marinette walked to her desk and grabbed a sketchbook. She sat down next to him and handed him the sketchbook. He eyed it and then looked up at Marinette.

"Open it."

Chat did so and the pages that were shown held fabulous designs. The first one on the left was titled 'Weird and Wonderful-Male'. The page had a male body wearing long suit pants with a black belt and gold buckle. They were white covered in coloured pastel dots and spots. The top was white with rolled up sleeves and a V neck with ruffles around the collar. The head was wearing a top hat with grey ribbon with two straps falling loosely. The hat was covered in pastels as well but the design was in strips.

The second page, on the right, was titled 'Weird and Wonderful-Female' with a female body wearing a dress with lots of layers. The dress was styled like an 1890's ball gown but with many more layers of different lengths. The main colour was black and different styles on each piece of fabric. One had rainbow dots on a short black piece of fabric, another was a long black piece with white thick stripes, a shorter one had the same design but the base colour was white and the stripes were black. Lengths of mesh fabric here and there. Styles of colour here and there on the skirt of the dress. Black base colour with rainbow swirls, numbers of black on a white fabric piece, a white layer with splashes of colour like paint thrown on a canvas and so many more following those styles. The chest was a black piece of fabric in a soft heart shape with thick black rings as sleeves.

"Woah." Chat's eyes were wide. Marinette smiled sheepishly and rubbed her forearm.

"I know. They may not be much but I'm really proud of those designs."

"And you should be, these are amazing!" Chat raised his voice. Marinette was shocked but was really happy someone liked her designs.

"Are there more?" He asked, soundly like a kid in a candy shop.

"Yeah, flip the page." Marinette nodded.

Chat flipped the page to see the left page 'Chat Noir-Male' and the right 'Chat Noir-Female'. The male design was a basic black suit with a green tie. The female design was a sleeveless black chest and a green skirt. They were simple but it was a good type of simple. He wasn't surprised how were you supposed to take inspiration when it was gone. Chat had no idea where she got her inspiration from. It would be obvious when it was Chat Noir but how and when he left.

"What inspires you?"

"What?" Marinette turned to Chat, his eyes still on the book.

"What inspires your designs?"

"I don't really know, actually. Some designs I do are inspired by recent events or people but these... I don't know." Chat felt there was more like she wasn't saying everything.

"What inspired you?" He asked again, his voice soft. Marinette looked up and into his eyes. They looked old, which was strange because she's only 21. Her eyes could tell a story. Not only one but multiple. But Chat didn't know what they were about even if he made them up.

"That's what I want to find out." She looked at him with kind eyes and sighed softly. She looked at him with eyes that he could never discover. They were so surreal and lively, he could drown in them. She smiled a true smile, one that didn't look pulled or forced but one that seemed like she wasn't trying. Chat didn't see that a lot but when he did he felt like his head was 6 feet under water.


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! If you still have been with me (god bless you) you know what this means. The re-write is finished. I don't know what posting schedule I want to follow, maybe a chapter every two days or every week. I think I might post a new chapter every week. All chapters are updated. I would recommend reading everything from chapter one before you read this. Would make things less confusing and I would love your feedback on it. Anyway like I said, before you read this re-read the story if you can, totally recommend to!**

Scotty slowly opened his eyes. They felt heavy and opened after the other. When he looked around his vision was blurred but soon cleared. He was in a room with wires and needles in his arms and machines around him. Little plastic bags contained clear and coloured liquids. He put 2 and 2 together and found out he was in a hospital. The door slowly opened and he in walked his mum. She had a small smile and her eyes looked relieved of stress, a glimmer of hope.

"How are you feeling, Scotty?"

"Um, my head hurts, but I'm okay." He sighed.

"That's good." Angela nodded. The door opened again and a young man with chestnut hair and blue eyes walked in.

"How are you feeling, bud?" He kneeled down and held the edge of the bed.

"My head hurts." Scotty repeated.

"That'll happen. The pain should fade in awhile, but if it doesn't within the hour just notify me or the doctor and we'll see what we can do. Now, if you're okay with it, I'd like to ask you some questions? Is that okay?" The nurse stood up. Scotty nodded.

"What's your full name?"

"Scott Cunningham."

"How old are you?"

"16."

"When were you born?"

"9th of July 2002."

"Thanks. We're keeping you in here for the night but you'll be able to leave tomorrow. You have a concussion and fractured ankle."

"Thank you, nurse... Jake." Scott read the name tag around Jake's neck.

"No problem, I hope you feel better." And the nurse left the room closing the door behind him. Scott looked under the blankets and could see that his right foot was in a cast.

"I fractured my ankle?" He asked his mum.

"Yeah, you have a few bruised ribs too." Angela smiled sadly.

"Bones can get bruised?" Scott asked smiling a bit. Angela chuckled and it was contagious and the room was filled with laughter. it was loud and it was nice but when it stopped it was replaced with whimpers and Scott looked at his mum to see she was crying.

"Mum?" Scott put his hand on top of Angela's and she looked up. He could see the tears rolled down her cheeks and he wiped them away. "Don't cry, you're okay." Scott tried to smile for his mum.

"It's not me, Scotty. Look at you, you're in a hospital bed with plastic wrapped around your foot."

"I think it's some type of foam." Scott suggested. Angela shook her head and smiled. She got up and slowly wrapped her arms around Scott. He rested his chin on her shoulder and sighed closing his eye. They stayed like that for a minute and Scott opened his eyes to see a movable table with a tray of food on it. He frowned and let go of Angela.

"Do I have to eat that?" He nodded to behind his mum signalling to the food. Angela looked behind her and chuckled.

"I guess not. I can get you something if you want?" Scott beamed.

"Really?" Angela nodded.

"What do you want?"

And that's how Angela agreed to buy her son some things from their favourite bakery. She opened the door and the little bell chimed alerting the cashier that there was a costumer.

"I'll be with you in a minute." A young female voice from somewhere in the bakery said. Angela waited patiently and looked through the glass that displayed the baked goods.

"How can I help you?" Angela heard and when she looked up she saw Marinette.

"Marinette?!"

"Angela! It's good to see you. How's Scotty?" Marinette leaned over the counter.

"He's good. He actually wanted me to get something for him." Marinette's face lit up and she walked over to the glass display of food.

"Sweet or savoury?" Marinette asked grabbing a paper bag and tongs.

"Two ham and cheese croissants, one chocolate muffin and one choc chip cookie." Angela replied. Marinette put both croissants in one bag and the muffin and cookie in another one.

"Here you go." Marinette said cheerfully handing Angela the bags.

"Thank you."

"So, is Scotty awake?"

"Yeah, he woke up earlier this morning and a nurse did a few check-ups on him. Nothing major, thank god." Marinette smiled more than looked down and fiddled with her apron. She then took a deep breath and looked at Angela.

"Would there be a chance I could see him?" Angela smiled.

"What about your job?"

"It's my parent's bakery plus my shift is almost over." Marinette said shyly.

"Then I guess we have no problem."

Angela waited as Marinette packed up and then they started their walk to the hospital. Marinette asked questions about Scotty and her. She learnt a lot of things. Scotty liked to play the guitar and paint. Angela was an art teacher. Marinette explained that she liked sketching and they laughed at stories they shared. Soon they reached the hospital and Angela knocked on the door before she opened it.

"Scott. Someone wants to see you." Anglea smiled at her son and for a minute Scotty panicked thinking it was his father but a girl walked into the room. His face of surprise didn't change. There stood a girl with midnight locks.

"Who are you?" Scotty asked, even though he already he had his theories.

"My name's Marinette. Heard you felt better." Marinette said with the kindest voice he has ever heard. Soothing and angelic like.

"I still have a headache."

"Still? I'll call for the nurse. Do you mind staying here?" Angela asked Marinette, her hand on her shoulder.

"Of course."

"Thank you." Angela rushed out of the room and closed the door. Marinette watched as she left and then looked back at Scotty.

"May I?" She gestured to the seat next to him.

"Sure." He shrugged. Marinette sat in the chair. She folded her hands and rested them in her lap.

"You're mum has said lovely things about you." The panic that Scotty once felt came back. What did his mum say? What did Marinette want? Why was she here?

"I don't know if you remember me but I helped you get to the hospital. You were pretty knocked up."

"Um, yeah." Scotty said stirring uncomfortably in the bed and wrapped his arms around himself. _'So she was the person who helped me.'_

"You like painting?" Marinette asked. She had no idea what she was doing now she came to see if he was okay but now the conversation was slim and it was awkward.

"I guess." Scotty looked down at his lap.

"Can I ask you something?" Scotty asked still not meeting Marinette's eyes.

"Yeah."

"What do you want?" Scotty looked up at Marinette. Fear no more. She was amazed how he could change in split second. Sometimes that wasn't such a good thing.

"To see if you're okay." She answered immediately.

"Wanna hear something funny? When you found me I thought you were Ladybug." He didn't laugh or smile. It wasn't a joke.

"Wanna hear a secret?" Marinette asked. She could feel Tikki nudging her bag. Marinette wasn't smiling anymore and she leaned forward. Scotty leaned in, intrigued. The door opened, Angela and Jake walked in. Marinette stood up.

"Jake?"

"Oh, Marinette. Hey."

"Do you two know each other?" Scotty asked. Marinette turned to face him.

"Yeah, we do. Old friends." Marinette looked at Jake. "I believe you have a patient." She stepped back and stood next to Angela.

"How do you two know each other?" Angela spoke quietly.

"Oh, we go to the same school. He was only there for a programme before he left to become a nurse."

"I see. Goodman."

"Yeah, he is." They watched as Jake and Scotty interacted.

"Can you tell me where the source of the pain is?" Scotty pointed to the back of his head and Jake nodded. He stood up and walked over to the two woman.

"It seems the pain is from his stitches will have to have a doctor to see if there's something wrong. They may be infected." Angela immediately panicked.

"Is that bad?"

"Not so much. It just means we'll have to see how infected they are. If it's really bad he'll have to go into surgery."

"Okay." Jake walked back to Scotty Angela following behind.

"Hey, bud do you think you can stand?"

"Probably." Scotty got out of bed and Angela walked over to help him.

"I'm sorry Marinette." Angela apologised.

"Don't be. Make sure he get's taken care of. It was nice meeting you, Scotty."

"Back at 'ya."

"We need to catch up," Jake said.

"Absolutely." They all left the room and said goodbye. Marinette walked out of the hospital with a small smile and slight panic. _'He knows.'_

Marinette walked home overthinking everything. Scotty knew she was Ladybug. Even though he said he thought she was, she could see that there was no hesitation in his theory. He looked so confident with his guess it scared Marinette. When she opened the door she opened her back and Tikki flew out.

"What did you do Marinette?!" Tikki said as loud as she could. Marinette could tell she was angry.

"I wasn't going to tell him!"

"Than what were you going to do?"

"I don't know. I was just entertaining him. What am I suppose to do Tikki? He knows I could see it. There was no doubt, he was so confident. What if he get's hurt?" She paced the empty apartment. Alya was out with Nino and Adrien. They were fixing up Nino's place so Adrien could move in and were organizing this and that. Marinette had work so she would meet up with them later.

"If he knows, other people can get hurt. If people knew who you were everyone could get hurt." Tikki explained.

"He hasn't told anyone. He's still in the hospital."

"What about when he get's out of the hospital?"

"Then we'll deal with that then. The police still haven't found his dad and I don't have a good feeling about that... Tikki spots on!"

"Mmm, it doesn't seem major. Nothing antibiotics can't fix." The doctor said. Angela sighed.

"Thank you, doctor. When will he be able to leave?" Angela asked with her arms crossed.

"Well, with the recent discovery we'll have to keep him overnight again and he should be able to leave late tomorrow if there's no problem." The doctor stood in front Angela with her hands in her pockets. Angela nodded.

"Jake will help you back to your room and monitor you. The antibiotic won't have any side effects but you can't get out of bed." The doctor told Scotty. Angela's phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket.

"Scotty, it seems there is a meeting at the school. Jake, do you think you'll be able to keep an eye on him?"

"Of course," Jake said standing next to Scotty.

"Thank you, I'm so sorry. It'll only be for an hour or so. I'll be back soon." Angela kissed Scotty's forehead and rushed out of the hospital.

"Guess I'm missing school," Scotty muttered walking back to his room.

"Don't think you'll be back at school for awhile," Jake said with a slight chuckle.

"That sucks."

"You like school."

"Hell no. I left my guitar in the music room."

"You play?"

"A little."

"Acoustic?"

"And base from time to time." Scotty said as Jake opened the door. "What's there to do in a hospital?" Scotty asked after a few minutes now back in his bed and on antibiotics.

"21 questions?" Jake asked.

"Do you have any siblings?" Scotty asked.

"No."

"Are you still in school?"

"Yes."

"Do you get good grades in school?"

"I hope so," Jake replied.

"That's not how you play." Scotty crossed his arms.

"Okay, my turn. How long have you been playing the guitar?" Scotty squinted at Jake annoyed.

"That's not how you play."

"Have you been playing it longer then two years?"

"Yes."

"Longer that five years?"

"No."

"Have you been playing it for three years."

"...yes." Scotty muttered.

"Do you play any other instrument?"

Jake asked questions that were no longer yes or no answers. Surprisingly he learnt a lot about Scotty.

"How well do you know Marinette?"

"Pretty well, why?" Scotty asking about Marinette made Jake a bit sceptical.

"How much is pretty well? Do you really know her?" Scotty pressed.

"No. But that's her choice if she wants to tell me anything. Do you know anything?" Jake asked. Scotty scoffed and looked away. He paused. _'This is Marinette's friend. Why didn't she tell him? Is she really a good person?'_

"No." Scotty lied. Jake got up and fixed the antibiotics drip.

"Do you like the food here?" Scotty asked not wanting Jake to be mad at him.

"If you like rotten moosh sure." Jake shrugged.

"Sounds like school," Scotty muttered.

* * *

Ladybug looked at the neighbourhood searching for Scotty's dad. 'Still nowhere to be found.' She thought as she jumped tot he next rooftop. She tried using her spotted vision but nothing turned up. No akuma's, so that was good. She swung to the Effiel tower looking across Paris for anything suspicious. She didn't know what he looked like but if he was Scotty's dad he would look similar to Scotty.

Ladybug looked down at the busy streets. People talked animatedly while drinking something hot at a cafe, read a book others typed away on their laptop. People walked passed. Either with pets or children. Some on their phone and some focused and getting to their destination. She watched as a guy with a cap and blonde hair hopped out of a car and grabbed some boxes. _'Nino and Adrien.'_ She smiled at her conclusion and watched as Adrien, most likely, told Nino what to grab over his shoulder as he, himself held a box walking into a building, Nino's loft. Ladybug finally realised that these were her friends and that she was supposed to be helping them. Her face resembled one of horror as she swung down to the grown and de-transformed.

She ran to Nino's loft, cursing herself for forgetting. Alya came out of the building and when she heard her name she turned to face Marinette was running towards her.

"Where have you been?! Your shift finished almost two hours ago!" Alya scolded.

"I'm so sorry I forgot. I got caught up with work, then I bumped into Angela so I went to see Scotty and then I found out Jake worked at the hospital-"

"Wait, you saw Scotty? Is he okay? How is he?" Alya asked holding Marinette at arm's length.

"He's good. He had stitches but they got infected but he's getting it fixed, so now I don't really know what's happening but he woke up, so that's good." Marinette said quickly with a smile at the end. Alya nodded.

"That's good. Now help us with these boxes." Alya nudged her head to the car that only contained around five more boxes in the open boot.

"That's not a lot," Marinette comments as she easily lifts up a box walking into the loft.

"Aye, look who showed up! Right on time, M." Nino said putting his hands on his hips as he watched Marinette set the box down.

"What took you so long?" Adrien asked making the two acknowledge his presence as he walked into the room.

Marinette explained everything. Alya walked in and listened to the same thing Marinette once told her.

"Well, it's good he's better," Nino said crossing his arms. Nino's voice snapped Adrien out of his daze. Marinette watched as his face of concentration suddenly changed. 'What was he thinking about?' Marinette asked herself as she paid close attention to Adrien.

"Yeah. But um, who's Jake?" Adrien asked. Alya jumped a bit excited to explain.

"He's an old friend. We haven't seen him in months. He came to the school for like a medical programme and then I think somehow got his medical licence? I'm no doctor it's just a hunch." Alya shrugged.

"Guess I have to meet him sometime," Adrien said. It wasn't a question more of a statement and it kinda angered Marinette. _'He can't just do that.'_ Marinette said to herself.

They were fine without him, they went on with their lives. And now that he's back he expects them to drop everything so he can fit into their lives. They have things going on in their lives, people that actually stayed. Marinette was fine without him. But she didn't like that feeling. They were friends and it scared her that she felt like that now, towards Adrien.

A week later Adrien's things were in Nino's loft but he still needed affirmation from his father. He hated that. That he was an adult but his father still ruled his life, but it wasn't forever and that's what kept Adrien going.

Scotty was out of the hospital and had to take one antibiotics pill each day until the doctor said so. He didn't go to school for the first week back home and today was his first day back. He avoided as many people as he could, not interested in communicating with anyone. Maybe he was slightly afraid of what people would say if they found out that one, he was gay and two, he was abused by his father and got sent to a hospital. He wasn't the most popular guy but he wasn't a loner or was bullied. He was well known, just not the most sociable person.

Scotty clutched his bag as he exited the school. It was pretty empty since he stayed in the music room. As he turned the corner to reach the basketball courts he was thrown against the fence.

"Heard you had some daddy issues, Cunningham." _'Johnathan.'_ Scotty internally groaned. You know that person your best friends within the primary school but you hit high school and then they hit you. Yeah, that was the relationship between Johnathan and Scotty.

"Heard you're still a big fat jerk, Johny boy." Scotty scowled as he got up and walked away but was pulled back by his bag and hit the ground, his bag cushioning his fall.

"You know I heard a rumour..." John kneeled down and looked Scotty in the eyes. "That you were playing for the other team." John finished, chuckling.

Horror was shown in Scotty's eyes as he looked at John who started to laugh loudly. Anger fueled his blood. _'How...? How does he know?'_ Scotty became furious while John started cackling almost losing his balance. His laughs filling Scotty's mind intimidating him. Scotty had enough. He threw his fist and his knuckles met with John's jaw making a satisfying 'crack!'. John stumbled backwards onto the ground on his back. Scotty slowly stood up and looked down at John.

"Shut the hell up! So, what!? Are you going to beat me up? I just want to live like a normal person!" Letting out all his frustration Scotty started to walk away. He could hear John groaning and trying to get up.

"That's just it! You're not normal!" Scotty didn't turn around to reply to John's shouts. He kept walking his feet hitting the ground with a loud 'thump!', exhaling deeply through his nose, jaw clenched and hands formed into fists.

An akuma flew the sky of Paris finding the source of negativity. As it flew down the streets the black butterfly located its source. Scotty walked the street his feet hitting the ground harshly. The akuma passed Scotty heading and towards the school. It flew into the building that led to little area's. It flew in empty hallways and upstairs finally finding music room. It flew into the little crack of the door that was left open and touched a maroon guitar. Scotty heard music, guitar-strumming entrancing notes and stopped. A purple mask covered his face as his head hung low.

"Beautiful music. The whole of Paris should hear, don't you agree? I will let you fulfil your wishes if you do the same for me. Do we have an agreement, Desire?" Scotty could hear a voice through the beautiful hum of a guitar. It was husky and could be recognized as a male.

Scotty smiled and nodded his head. A dark purple mist started at his feet going up and fully consumed him. As the mist cleared the black skintight suit could be seen. A thick strip of magenta covered his chest and wrapped around his right wrist as well as his left thigh. Purple music notes started at his right calve covering his whole right leg and swirling around his waist to his back and reaching over his right shoulder stopping a few centimetres away from the magenta band around his wrist. Once again dark purple mist covered Scotty and he vanished.

* * *

Marinette smiled as she fixed a few adjustments to her weird and wonderful design. She had the male Chat Noir suit down and her weird and wonderful suit was almost finished. She sat on her chair as she stuck a needle and threaded it through the white fabric. Then, her glass doors flew open a large gust of wind making papers in her room fly away and causing Tikki to stop scribbling on a piece of paper. Marinette abanded her suit and rushed to close the panelled doors as the curtains flew in her face. She finally got the doors shut and hearing the click to the lock she sighed. She looked over her shoulder to see Tikki's horrid expression. Marinette cracked up, howling with laughter.

"Very funny, Marinette," Tikki commented. Marinette shook her head as she went around her room picking up the pieces of paper that were scattered. As she sat down again she started humming an unknown tune.

"What are you singing?" Tikki asked. Marinette paused her actions and looked blankly at the mannequin that now wore her finished suit.

"I... don't know." She frowned as she pushed her chair back to look at the first piece of her weird and wonderful theme.


	13. Chapter 11

"It looks really nice." Chat commented rubbing the fabric between his clawed fingers.

"You rip that fabric and I'll tear your head off." Marinette pointed her pen at the heroine. He immediately let go of the skirt layer and focused his attention on the girl in the room.

"What are you even doing? I thought you finished your sketches." Marinette kept her focus on the pieces of paper in front of her.

"I have. The teacher is just a prune and needs all my progress...in words." She banged her head against the table. Chat rested his hand on her shoulder making her turn her head to look at him.

"I'm sure the paper will turn out great Marinette. Plus, I doubt it adds to that much of the grade. The dresses look amazing." He spread out his arms exhibiting the two dresses that were almost complete.

"Yeah, just a few more layers." Chat snapped his head around to look at her.

"How many layers do you need?" Marinette made a noise that indicated she was unsure and shrugged. Chat smirked and shook his head as it hung low. He stood straight and bowed.

"Adieu, a farewell purrncess." Marinette smiled at the black cat.

"I'll see 'ya later, kitty."

Chat Noir jumped off her balcony and caught himself with his baton before he hit the ground. Jumping from roof to roof something caught his eye. In the midst of his jump he looked back to the figure that passed. His attention no longer on himself caused him to miss the next rooftop and fall down to the ground. As he tried to grab his baton he was too late and fell on his knees. He could feel the slightest bit of pain as he guessed that his knees shattered. His ring beeped and soon de-transformed into his civilian form. Falling forward and holding himself with his palm he heard Plagg panicking. Adrien looked at Plagg with a pained expression.

"I wasn't paying attention." He chuckled to hide the pain. Plagg jabbed his tiny paw at Adrien's scrunched up face mixed with pain and feigned happiness.

"You're not okay!" Adrien ignored Plagg and tried standing up inhaling a deep breath. He crawled backwards finding the wall behind him and slowly tried to get to his feet. Immediately he fell forward with a shriek of pain.

"Kid, you can't do anything! We need to get you to a hospital."

"And then what? They're going to ask how it happened and I can't exactly say I was jumping buildings in a skin-tight suit." Adrien replied harshly. Plagg looked away, biting his lip. Adrien's face fell, thinking that he hurt his kwami he tried to apologise but Plagg interrupted him.

"Transform." Plagg silenced Adrien with one word.

"What? What'll that do?" He asked in disbelief.

"It'll help you get better, now just do it!" Plagg snapped.

"Plagg claws out!"

* * *

"-Please if you have seen these people contact the police." Marinette switched off the tv.

"What are you thinking about Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"Don't you think it sounds a little more... um abnormal."

People had been disappearing in the last week. Marinette kept tabs on the news and patrolled Paris any time she could. She couldn't find anyone or find any information about the people missing. It was tiring and it was worrying her. She couldn't believe she couldn't help the people she swore she would protect. It saddened her that she couldn't help.

"What's the name of the song?" Tikki snapped Marinette out of her inner turmoil.

"Excuse me?"

"That song. You're always humming it." Tikki pointed out. Marinette furrowed her eyebrows.

"How long have I been singing it?"

"Almost a week."

 _'A week.'_ Marinette rolled her chair back to her desk and opened her laptop. Searching up when people started disappearing. _'Five days ago.'_ She calculated from the date on the online article.

"What's wrong?" Tikki asked as she flew onto her shoulder.

"Five days ago I started humming that song, right Tikki?" Marinette looked at the little bug on her shoulder.

"I guess. Why?"

"It can't be a coincidence." Marinette muttered.

* * *

"This is soooo cooool~" Chat shouted as he jumped over four rooftops.

 _"Yeah, yeah kid. Keep it down, you're causing too much commotion."_ Chat Noir stumbled, falling on the roof and rolling on his back and into a kneeling position using his fist on the ground to keep him balanced.

"Plagg!?" Chat shouted standing straight.

 _"What did I just say!?"_

 _"You're in my head?"_ Chat asked.

 _"It's something that is too complicated for me to explain. You don't have to say things out loud, y'know. You sound kinda crazy when you do that."_ Plagg snickered.

 _"Well, I am hearing voices in my head."_ Chat said internally.

 _"Voice. And it's complicated."_ Plagg corrected. Chat smiled. _'Weird but okay.'_ He thought.

 _"I can hear that._ "

"I don't like this!" Chat shouted and stomped his foot down. Plagg snickered.

 _"What made you break your legs anyway?"_

 _"What made you change the Chat Noir get up?"_ Chat Noir asked.

 _"Like I said, you broke your legs."_ Plagg replied sounding frustrated.

His skin-tight suit that once covered his whole body now became sleeveless with his collar expanding a little bit more and the bell at his collarbone instead of his neck. His claws turned into more of a glove design. The only difference in his appearance was the top half of his suit.

Chat turned around his head held high looking across the buildings of Paris. It was just a little flash of darkness. Almost higher than 20 feet. It seemed larger than a bird but it wasn't as defined to be a body. So it didn't make sense what he saw.

 _'Let's go home Plagg.'_

* * *

Ladybug sat on the highest structure she could find, the Eiffel tower. Looking over the busy streets and through the buildings, she smiled. The wind blew through her hair and she tilted her head back enjoying the breeze. The sound the wind made caused a lull. She hummed to the wind somehow making a wonderful tune. As the wind ceased she stopped smiling realising she was humming to the same tune she had been humming to for a while. _'What if I...?'_

She opened her eyes using her dotted vision looking for one thing. She focused, humming she looked across the city. _'Something's in the wind.'_ Music notes in a ladybug pattern flew across the sky. The music notes soon became purple. Ladybug squinted and furrowed her eyebrows. Taking a step forward she focused on the music notes and tried her best to remember the tune of her unknown hum. Her spotted vision ceased, the music notes fading into a magenta colour and her humming stopped when she heard a booming laugh.

"Want to hear a joke?" Someone whispered in her ear. She could feel their presence behind her and threw her yo-yo fully turning around. Her eyes widened when she saw Chat Noir wrapped in the wire with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Not a good time...?" Ladybug sighed and let her grip go, the wire wrapped around Chat's masculine body loosening and retracted back into the circle holster.

"I'm sorry, Chat. I thought you were someone else." She wrapped her yo-yo around her waist and met eyes with Chat.

"What's wrong?"

"You saw something didn't you." Chat's voice was strong, firm. But there was something to it that Ladybug couldn't quite catch, a waver in his tone, something that was holding him back.

"Yeah." Chat didn't respond instead his gaze lowered. _'What's wrong?'_

"I think it's an akuma." Ladybug broke the silence.

"I do to." He glanced at her and turned his head to look at the city they swore to protect. "But why hasn't he attacked yet?"

"He might be planning something."

"And what would that be?" Ladybug was a bit taken back by his response but saw that he didn't mean to offend her in any way. It was general curiosity. ' _Or maybe something else.'_ She thought.

"I don't have a clue. But we're going to stop it. Together, right?"

She walked a little closer, standing in front of Chat Noir and looking up at the tall blonde. _'It looks soft.'_ Ladybug thought about his hair. Combing her fingers through, maybe causing a slight grinned after a moment looking down at the spotted heroine.

"I'll stand by m'lady." It was the first time she heard him say it since he got back. It was a relief that he said it but why hadn't he said it before. _'Something's wrong.'_ Ladybug concluded.

"Good kitty." She booped his nose causing his smile to drop and to blink a few times. Once he recovered he smiled. He walked passed her and to the edge. Ladybug opened her mouth to say something but Chat spoke first.

"Good night, Ladybug." He dared to look over his shoulder making eye contact with her. She froze. _'Something's different.'_ She could see it in his eyes. With that Chat leapt off the iron landscape leaving Ladybug in a state of confusion.

As Ladybug swang her yo-yo she hummed making her way to her shared apartment. She landed on the balcony and opened the glass doors. Walking into her room she changed into her civilian form. Marinette walked to her bed and fell face first into the soft cushion of the mattress.

"Where do you think the akuma is?" She asked as she turned her head to see Tikki slowly fly towards her.

"If you don't know who he is, you might not know where he's hiding." Tikki answered. Marinette sighed and rolled onto her stomach. Resting her chin on her hands she sighed again.

"La Durera. Scream to a sigh, to a sigh. La Durera. Scream to a sigh, to a sigh~" A voice sung from the glass doors. Immediately Marinette's head snapped to look at Tikki to see she was hidden under the covers. She rested her head on her hand.

"What?" She asked laying on her side.

"You've never heard Manic Street Preachers?" Chat asked leaning on the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Never." Marinette smiled and looked where Tikki hid.

"Then you don't know what good music is." Chat walked out of the doorway and into Marinette's line of sight. She sat up with her hands resting on either side of her as she stared at Chat Noir. He paused seeing Marinette's expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked worry laced in his voice.

Marinette didn't respond and instead stood up. Walking towards him she looked him up and down. Inches apart she rested her hands on his chest and he jumped slightly at the touch. Sliding them up his broad chest she gripped his shoulders.

"Woah." She said under breath.

She eyed his body and didn't look up to his face. She couldn't see the heat crawling up his neck and making his ears burn or the rose blush on his face but she could probably feel his heartbeat skyrocketing because he could. Beating against his chest like an animal trapped in a cage going wild for freedom. A beast that could become a little purring kitten in her hands. She slowly slid her hands down to his bare arms squeezing harder slightly digging her nails into his soft skin. His breath hitched caught in his throat. Marinette took his hands in hers analyzing the clawed glove. Looking up she smiled at him.

"This is new." She chuckled. His blush deepened and he couldn't control himself. His cheeks felt warm and the cold breeze from the open doors sent chills down his spine. Or maybe something else sent chills down his spine.

"How'd it happened?"

"I broke my legs." He blurted out casually. Her eyes widened and her grip tightened.

"What!?" He jumped back surprised at the rise of volume in her voice.

"How, are you okay?" She looked down at his leather covered legs.

"I'm fine. I just got some help, from my- uh."

 _"You can tell her kid,"_ Plagg informed Chat.

 _"I can?"_

 _"If you trust her so do I,"_ Plagg answered but there was more than he let on. Chat thought about it, Plagg was now silent.

"My kwami." Marinette thanked god that Chat's kwami helped him and unlocked the new stage of his miraculous. She remembered that she was, well Marinette.

"What's a kwami?" She tilted her head.

"Oh, he's this being kinda like a black kitten just really tiny. And annoying." Chat smiled.

 _"Oi!"_

Marinette chuckled. "So, what does he do?" Chat paused.

"He's the protector of my miraculous. But he's more than that. He's my friend." Chat smiled at the thought and he couldn't tell but so was Plagg.

"Does this friend have a name?"

"Plagg." Something caught Chat's eye and he looked behind Marinette to look at her bed.

"Do you have a pet?" Chat asked.

"No... I mean yes!" Marinette shouted. Chat twitched his head at her sudden change. He tried walking past her but she tugged on his arms pulling him back but making him lose his footing. Chat Noir fell to the ground pulling Marinette along with him. Marinette fell on top Chat, his arms wrapped around her head protecting her from hitting her head. Marinette squirmed underneaths Chat's hold of her. She rested her hands on his chest slightly pushing herself up.

"-Nnggg." Marinette paused and looked up at Chat to see his face in pain. She quickly retracted and rolled off him.

"Chat? Omg, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you fall!" She grabbed him by the arm and with surprising strength lifted him up.

"It's fine. Are you okay?" Marinette paused.

She knew that he was going to be worried, she could tell by the way he protected her from the fall but for some reason, it felt different. Looking into his eyes that little uneasy glint vanished and was filled with, a desire? It didn't make her worry anymore it made her feel safe. Like she didn't need protecting or be responsible or hold up to any promises or have any duties it made her feel, something new.


	14. Chapter 12

She never imagined it to be like this. Her day was hell, work non-stop. School, 3-hour shift, babysitting, more school. Both of her themes were finished she only had to do street style, she finished her 5-page essay on her worse subject and she was still humming. Marinette was worn out, tired and was surviving on 9 and a half cups of coffee, chugging the other half as she walked to the shops.

She needed to buy more coffee and a few other things. She tried remembering her mental list of groceries as she walked the aisles looking for dish soap. _'Gotcha! Pretty sure that's it.'_ She smiled and thanked the clerk at the counter as she walked back onto the busy streets. About to turn the corner she remembered something. _'Shampoo and conditioner!'_ She scolded herself as she cursed under her breath walking back to the store. _'I don't need it at the moment.'_ Marinette gave into her lazy side and walked back home.

"Sup?" Alya asked as she saw Marinette put the bags down on the kitchen counter.

"I am done for." She started unpacking and putting things away.

"Hey, look at the bright side. You look like you've been productive."

"I think you're mixing up exhausted with productive" Marinette leaned on the counter and tilted her head back closing her eyes.

"Coffee?" Alya said as she looked at her book in front of her.

"My stomach feels like acid I don't need it to explode." Alya chuckled.

"You know what! I'm going for a run." Marinette slammed her palms on the counter.

"Sweat out your stress!" Marinette heard as she shut her door.

* * *

"So, when are you actually going to become a resident of the house?" Nino asked sprawled out on the couch as Adrien stacked up the empty boxes.

"After my last show."

"You're going to be a star babydoll." Nino said in his best New Yorker accent.

"Ha, ha, ha." Adrien laughed sarcastically and smiled as he felt the vibration of Plagg snickering.

The show wasn't the only thing stopping him from moving in. Being a hero, hiding a superhero persona was stopping him. Trying to sneak out in the middle of the night or getting back into the loft dressed up as a black cat, was going to be hard. He thought about telling Nino, a lot. More than he'd like to admit. He didn't bring it up with Plagg at least not yet.

"Don't make me start singing." Nino snapped Adrien out of his thoughts.

"I want to die peacefully not with my ears bleeding." Nino threw a cushion at him and he laughed.

"Hey, Nino?"

"Mhmm?"

"What if I told you I was someone else?"

"I'd ask you to take me to space with you." Nino replied without skipping a bit. "Are you actually an alien? Because that would explain a lo-" Adrien threw the cushion back at Nino making him fall off the couch.

"I'm not an alien. I'm human and I'm Adrien Agreste but what if I told you I was also someone else?"

"As long as it doesn't hurt anybody, it wouldn't really matter to me. You're still Adrien, my bro, my dude." Nino sat up and looked at Adrien over the couch.

"My best friend." And Nino smiled. Tears stung Adrien's eyes hearing his friends' words.

"Adrien?" Nino sprung off the couch and rushed to Adrien grabbing his shoulders. "Hey, what's up?" Adrien sniffled and shook his head.

"You mean the same thing to me." Nino smiled reassured that his friend was alright. Then, Adrien was engulfed by arms and squashed into a chest. Adrien wrapped his arms around Nino's shoulder blades and made a little-wet patch into Nino's shirt.

"I know, I know." Nino patted his head but retracted.

"W-what?"

"Your hair... what the hell is it, angel wings? You do something, what you do, who did you sell your soul to?"

"What are you talking about?" Adrien's face only expressed confusion and even more when Nino threaded his fingers through Adrien's blonde locks.

"Dude, it's so fluffy!" Nino shrieked ruffling his hand in Adrien's hair.

"Okay, seriously what..." Nino paused and squinted at Adrien who had a look of delight on his face.

"W-what?"

"Are you... purring?" Nino took his hand out of Adrien's hair and smiled devilishly.

"What!? Pft. N-no, I'm not. There's something wrong with you." Adrien crossed his arms and walked off stubbornly.

"Aww, did I hurt the wittle kitty's feewings?" Nino mocked.

"Shut up!"

Adrien walked out of the loft. Going downstairs it was just an empty floor. A few chairs and couches here and there may be a table or two but besides that, it was a clear floor. _'Gotta ask about that.'_ Adrien made a mental note.

He walked out of the building, his hands in his pockets. Standing outside he closed his eyes feeling the breeze sweep his hair out of his face. Hearing heavy breathing and feet stomping on the ground he opened his eyes just in time to see Marinette pass him in a red muscle shirt, black shorts, earbuds in and her hair tied up into a ponytail. She turned the corner and a slight prick of pain stabbed through his chest. A needle through his heart, hopefully sewing it back together with a thread. He stared at the corner she turned no longer hearing her feet on the ground or her breathing.

Adrien followed her and turned the corner only to see she wasn't there anymore. He looked side to side to see her running in the park only seeing parts of her as she passed through the trees with the shadows casting on her face. He jogged over, crossing the street and keeping his eyes on her making sure not to lose her. Walking into the park he maneuvered around the trees trying to catch up with Marinette in his sweatpants and sweatshirt thankful he slipped on his sneakers.

He slowed down as he saw her stop in front of a marble block that held a statue he couldn't see from the distance with tree branches covering his view. Walking close behind her, he could see that the statue was of a person. Marinette walked around it her hands on her hips, head back and chest heaving as she walked to the water fountain in the clearing of the park. Adrien stood in front of the statue with Marinette gone he could be out in the open, well with his hoodie over his head as he tried to stay clear of fans and paparazzi. He was amazed by the beautiful carving of the stone that formed Ladybug in her new suit. He couldn't see much of her face but the kneeling position she was in meaned something more than stone and rock. She would serve Paris and protect it probably over herself. She would make sure Paris would be safe and she would keep fighting, protecting the city she loved dearly even with her last breath. It scared him of how true his thoughts were. Ladybug would choose the city over herself.

"Adrien?" He turned around to see Marinette with her earphones hanging out of her shirt and little pieces of hair sticking out.

"H-hey Marinette." He scratched his scalp thinking about what to say. _'Crap.'_ He cursed as he avoided eye contact with her finding the brown dirt beneath his feet more fascinating than the girl he adored.

"What are you doing out here?" Marinette said not moving and just standing in front of him.

"Well, I finished unpacking and I was bored so I thought I would come to the park. It's just across the street and I found the statue." He gestured to the stone piece in front of them. For a second he saw an expression that resembled surprise but it quickly vanished as she slowly walked over and stood beside him facing the statue.

"So you haven't seen the statue?" He turned to stand with her looking at the statue mesmerized by it.

"Well, now I have." He sighed and stared at the stone carving. Curved in the right places no edges making the body look as though it could come to life. Marinette started humming and the tune fit the situation perfectly, Adrien thought.

"Fly away, become a new, we will be okay. Because we have you." Marinette said softly. Adrien looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed. Confused he looked back at the statue and looked down at the plaque. He realized she read the metal sheet screwed into the block of marble.

He looked over the bronze metal and read it himself.

"What does it mean?"

"That Ladybug can trust us as much as we trust her." Marinette replied without missing a beat. Adrien nodded.

Would Paris trust Chat Noir again? How long would it take for Paris to be comfortable with Chat Noir like that? But what made Ladybug use that quote? Was it her choice or did all of Paris decide? So many questions popped into Adrien's mind. None which were answered as he stood with Marinette in front of the statue.

"Why those words?"

"I don't know." Marinette couldn't remember. She thought about it, why did they choose those words? Something about turning evil to good and how it will be okay. "Maybe because Ladybug still fought hard and did what ever she could to make things right but she doesn't care about her reputation or how she looks or, or what people think of her... I think she just wants us to be safe and live. To enjoy life."

"Do you think she's scared?" Adrien asked suddenly. Hands stuffed in his pockets and head straight, looking at the staue again.

Marinette thought about it. Was Ladybug scared? Ladybug _was_ scared and that drove her to protect the people of Paris. She was scared to lose the people she loved or to see her home destroyed. She didn't want to see people beg for their lives or to see them mourn over a loved one's death. _'Not again.'_ That fear made her do things to protect and do everything she could to keep people safe. She wasn't brave, she was scared. But she couldn't handle talking about it when she felt her chest tighten, a sour taste in her throat and the knot tightening in her stomach.

"I'll see you later." Marinette stabbed her earphones into her ears not caring about the pain. She blasted her music and left Adrien as she ran off. _'Is Ladybug scared?'_ Adrien asked himself as he looked back at the stone version of the lady who swore to protect everyone.

Marinette ran, it was all she could do. Even though it made the taste in her mouth worse and her chest hurt, she kept running. She wanted to run away from everything, her problems, her promises, her priorities, her issues, from everything and everyone. The music blasted through her earphones and as the song ended she slowed down to a jog. Running in the park on a clear path with no one else around she slowed to stop. It was the tune that she was humming for weeks. She looked around and found nobody near. She tugged on the white cord but still heard the music. Soft guitar strings played like a harmony only getting louder each minute. Such a melody somehow so aggressive.

"Are you scared?~" Someone sang.

She knew that voice. _'From the other night!'_ She remembered the voice as the one she heard when she patrolled. Guitar strings kept playing and Marinette didn't do anything she just listened. It was an enhancing melody, like a siren drawing you into the water. She stuck her earphones back into her ears and picked a different song but it still played that alluring melody. She ran, focusing her attention on her phone as she tried to play a different song. Running to the nearest house she recognised the music kept playing. She ran through the doors slamming it shut. Her back hit the door and she slid down, her hands covering her ears. Loud footsteps echoed into earshot and someone's voice but it didn't register in her head of who it belonged to.

"-nette! Mari- Du-ch-ng!" The voice was muffled but the music became louder. Nino grabbed her shoulders causing her to look at him. He saw her face was red and tears streamed down her cheeks. Pulling out his phone he dialled Alya's number, putting it on speaker and explaining everything. He then called Adrien and did the same.

"What? What do you mean? What happened?" The music started to fade and Marinette's tears seemed to fall less.

"I don't know she came in and then I saw her crying. Just get here!" Nino ordered.

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

 _'Chat?'_ And with that thought, the music stopped.

"Marinette?" Alya asked. Looking around she realised she was moved to the couch with her friends surrounding her. All looked worried and confused.

"A-alya?" Marinette croaked. Alya wrapped her arms around Marinette.

"What happened?" Alya whispered into Marinette's ear. She shook her head.

"Okay but you have to tell me. Or at least someone." The two boys in the room stayed quiet as Marinette squeezed Alya, her face with dried tears buried in Alya's chest. After a while, they moved upstairs and decided to watch a movie. Marinette didn't talk to anyone and no one tried to make conversation. A few minutes into the movie Adrien spoke up.

"Marinette?" He leaned over seating in between her and Nino, Alya by Nino's side her head on his shoulder.

"Chat?" When she spoke her voice came out scratchy. Adrien's eyes widened. If it was possible when she turned to face Adrien she looked even more tired.

"Oh. Yeah?" She asked.

"Are you okay?" Marinette's face was blank and suddenly a smile cracked on her face, a huge grin.

"Yeah." She said in a chirpy whisper.

They watched the movie in silence something weighing having in the air after Adrien and Marinette's encounter. After two movies Alya and Marinette decided to go home. They said bye to the two young men and left the loft heading downstairs. Alya took the last step on the staircase looking up to make sure no one followed. Marinette waited at the door.

"You coming?" She asked. Alya walked towards the door but stopped.

"I don't know what's wrong." She turned her head to look at Marinette. "I don't care if you want to tell me. I care if you're okay." And she walked towards the car, unlocking it and seating in the driver seat.

-.-.-

Marinette tossed and turned in her bed. She didn't tell Tikki anything only that she hung out with Nino and Adrien. But Tikki didn't believe it, she heard when Alya got the call. Still, Tikki didn't press on the matter. Marinette kicked the covers a while ago and now she stared at the ceiling her body flat on the bed. Tap, tap! She turned her head and saw a black figure standing out of her bedroom on the other side of the glass doors. She smiled and jumped out of bed. As soon as the door opened she jumped and wrapped her arms around Chat. Surprised, his mouth fell open and his arms stiff in the air. Marinette let her feet hit the ground, hands still on his shoulders.

"I am never going to get used to seeing you in this suit." They both laughed. As it slowly died down Chat looked at Marinette's face. Scrunched up from laughter her eyes wrinkled and a sound of joy coming from her mouth, she stopped and she lifted her head to stare at Chat who was staring down at her. He slowly reached behind her ear and tucked a strand of her midnight locks causing a rose blush to warm her cheeks.

"Why are you up?"

"Can't sleep." She walked in and he followed. Chat sat on the bed as Marinette closed the doors and curtains.

"Why?" He asked once she took a seat next to him she shrugged. Chat thought about it. He wanted to see how she was since it seemed like she wanted to see him.

"Tell me about your day." He leaned back against the wall and Marinette followed.

She told him everything. From the moment she woke up to her run. She paused and suddenly there was a weight on Chat's shoulders. Her eyes looked sad. A glossy wall covering her bluebell eyes. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she continued. _'Music?'_ He asked himself.

"What type of music?"

"Just guitars."

She continued about her day, telling him that the music didn't stop and it made her cry. He rubbed her shoulder as she nuzzled her face into his neck. Then she told him how her friends helped and how lucky she was to have them.

"Even Adrien?" He asked. Wondering if she was happy she had Adrien, his civilian form, in her life.

"Even Adrien. We may have been through a lot but to have him back in my life and just being there, supporting me. I'm glad he's here." She finished with a small smile. They sat in silence, Marinette's head on his shoulder and his hand rubbing up and down her arm tracing small circles.

"How do you know Adrien?" She asked her words slurred and lazy. Chat slightly panicked within.

"You've talked about him before. When he first came back, you were kinda upset." Chat guessed.

"Mmm, I was but not anymore."

Chat smiled as he felt Marinette's body going limp next to his. He slowly retracted his arm and then picked her up, scooping her tiny body and holding her close to his chest. Holding her like a child in one arm and peeling off the covers with the other Marinette rubbed her nose close to his neck making him shiver. His face heated and he gently laid her body and pulled the blanket over her tiny frame.

"Good Night, purrincess." He kissed her forehead and left the room, making sure the doors were closed.

Chat watched the city. Marinette wasn't the only one that couldn't sleep. Now he had the full story of the music she heard and he got a bad feeling. He looked out on a building with his leg hanging off the edge his other folded making an armrest. He looked out into the dark night.

 _"I can't see anything."_ He mentally growled. Even with his night vision there was nothing in sight. Suddenly his vision turned green and silhouettes of the dark sharpened, he could even see from a far, across the buildings of Paris.

 _"You're welcome."_ Plagg's voice rung through his mind. He smiled remembering that Plagg was there.

Chat jumped from where he sat. He figured that now he could see he should take a proper look. He searched from above buildings and when he couldn't see anything he casually walked the streets. It wasn't until he passed a building with large glass display windows did something catch his eye. He took a step back and looked into the window.

"Plagg can you make my sight normal again?" Chat asked. Looking at the window again in his normal vision he could see what was different. The glass didn't show his reflection rather someone else. He moved forward and the person in the glass followed. He waved his hands, cocked his head, even did a backflip. The reflection in the glass wasn't his.

"Aren't you just a confused little kitty?" And then he emerged from the glass. As he took a step out of the reflection Chat Noir moved back. When he looked at the boy something seemed off. He recognised this person.

"Scotty?" He asked.

"Bingo." And then Scotty vanished into multiple music notes scattering into the air. Chat watched as the music notes (Scotty) flew into the air. He took his baton out and extended it, his feet left the ground as he held onto the top of it. He followed the music notes running on top of buildings and almost lost his balance as he tried to catch up. Soon the music notes formed a shape of a body and it materialised into Scotty.

"Trying to catch me?" He mocked. Chat didn't answer as he was focused on not losing Scotty.

"Haha..." His laugh faded into the air and as Chat glanced to look at him he was gone. Chat abruptly stopped.

"Aahhhh!" He shouted into the night, head to the sky and arms stretched wide ready to fall to his knees.

-.-.-

Adrien couldn't help but overthink with Nino's blabbering about some assignment he got a bad grade for because 'he didn't finish it' but Nino protests that he indeed did finish it and he even worked on it more then he was supposed to. Adrien's face was screwed tight into an expression that made you run for the hills cause you had no idea if he was going to snap and break your legs or scream. It would change every so often maybe to something that looks like he was about to cry and then into something like he discovered a new species. Either way, Nino watched him taking quick glances at his sudden change of expression and then continued on with his rant. Adrien didn't realise he was pulling such expressions until Marinette pointed it out in Drama class.

"What?" He asked.

"You look like your trying to burn a hole through the paper with your eyes," Marinette said softly still cautious of the type of relationship they had and if she was crossing any lines.

"Just thinking." He looked back down at the script and was interrupted by Ms Etourdissant.

"It better be about the play Adrien because that much focus should be on something important."

 _'Trust me it's important.'_ Adrien mentally fired back. Of course, he didn't say it out loud he would probably get his ass kicked or ears nagged off.

"Focus! Go through it again." She demanded. Everyone groaned but nonetheless complied.

With a lot of confusion, the drama class got through the first few scenes and altogether an act. The university was one of the top universities in the city. Though classes were similar to a high school schedule. You have your core classes, plus your majors and if you want electives which are just more work, you have those. But elective classes are limited, if you want an elective class you have to have a top grade in your major and depending on your major you're only opened to a certain variety of electives. A very confusing system all high school graduates found but once they had their classes and had a normal week of the university they got the hang of it.

"Hey, how're your designs coming along?" Adrien asked Marinette though he already knew how she was going. He stayed up with her as Chat Noir talking about random things and Marinette shooting constant threats everytime he touched something.

"Great actually. All finished, well semi-finished. One more piece to sketch out and create." She smiled up at the young blonde male.

"That's good, can't wait to see how the Chat Noir design comes out." At the mention of the heroine, Marinette smiled wider and something sparked in her eyes that resembled excitement.

"Turned out really well, I got first-hand inspiration." She mumbled the last part but Adrien heard it. He smirked at the comment.

"I'll see ya later, Mari." Adrien waved and walked off to his own class as Marinette entered her design class.

Marinette took her seat and had a little chat with Rose who had lovely designs. They were truly magnificent. Colour-dyed skirts, with space design ties and so much more. Marinette was intrigued to see out it would turn out and how Rose would pull it off. She looked down at her base design for street style and suddenly felt a wave of insecurities. She could change the theme. She hasn't submitted her report yet and she hasn't started her design, she could just change the theme. She was scared that she couldn't fully construct clothes following the style of the theme. But she was going to anyway. It was set in stone that she was doing street style as her third theme, she wasn't going to change it.

She rubbed at her sketchbook with an eraser constantly, even tore the page once. Only having the male draft of her street style Ms Mandalave made an announcement. Everyone packed up and so did Marinette albeit reluctantly and stared at the waiting teacher.

"Two weeks time rather you finished your designs or not I want all projects in the room on their mannequins. I must see that you have at least created one design, you can still work on them in class but by then there should be no more drafts in the making."

Marinette panicked, her face may have looked neutral but no one could stop the storm behind that mask. _'Okay, tomorrow I should have the drafts planned out, by the end of the week hand in my report. Start the theme by the weekend and finish the outfits in class.'_ Marinette planned it out in her head, plotting out the dates, making sure she had enough time and also considering her other assignments. The class was dismissed and Marinette left class feeling the slightest bit more stressed.

Alya and Nino went out on a date. Marinette was really happy, it's been a while since they went out. It left her and Adrien to hang out but last minute he had some work to do with the last show he had, he informed Marinette over the phone. She could hear the questions people would ask him 'where does this go?' and 'where's the list of the designers?'. A phone call that was supposed to take 10 minutes, most likely, took half hour. Marinette would laugh every time he would apologize and understood that he was busy. If she was being honest she was actually nervous to hang out with him. Well more like on edge, she didn't want to seem like she still had a few issues but she did. She didn't really know if she was okay with being around him now, not really minding his presence but she was aware and cautious of her actions and words.

She decided that she would use her free time to finish her design. So, she sat at her desk staring at the crappy sketch of her first draft design, Tikki staring at her as she chewed on a cookie, crumbs falling on to the desk. She threw her head back and groaned loudly.

"Tikki spots on." She said suddenly.

"Wait, what n-!" Tikki spoke too late, she got sucked into the miraculous.

Marinette was on the balcony rail but before she jumped she heard a faint knock. She landed back on solid concrete and walked back into her room.

"Tikki spots off." She whispered. Tikki popped out but dropped to the ground, before she could it the floor Marinette caught her.

"Tikki!?" Marinette heard the sound of knocking get louder. Tikki slowly lifted her head and tried to smile.

"I'm fine, just tired." She shooed Marinette off. Marinette nodded and gently placed Tikki in her little bed.

Marinette unchained the lock and opened the door to see a distressed Angela.

"I'm so sorry, your parents told me you lived here when I went to see you at the bakery," Angela said quickly. Marinette looked startled.

"Come in. What happened?" Angela walked in and took a seat on the couch.

"He's missing. He's been missing for awhile, I went to the police, they put out a missing person's report. I don't know what to do, he's gone." Marinette listened carefully. She rubbed Angela's back soothingly as she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Scotty?" Marinette hesitated. Angela nodded and a tear slipped but she quickly wiped it away.

"I know you don't know us th-"

"When did he go missing?" Marinette interrupted not caring that Angela just showed up at her door.

"A few days after he got out of the hospital."

"Within the week?"

"I think so, I'm pretty sure it was a Wednesday. It was on the fourth."

"That's almost three weeks ago," Marinette stated in disbelief.

Disbelief that she didn't know in that amount of time, disbelief that she didn't check up on them sooner, disbelief that she didn't know when Scotty was released from the hospital. How could she not know? She should've known. He knew she was Ladybug, she thought she would've remembered that? _'How could I forget about that?'_ She asked herself. _'How could I forget them?'_

"Me, Alya, Adrien and Nino will help you look for him. We'll keep our eyes open and help you any way we can." Angela couldn't help but cry. She missed her son and was worried about the unknown. She wrapped her arms around Marinette, softly weeping into her shoulder making a wet patch.

The two talked and Angela cried. Marinette asked questions and tried cheering Angela up with little jokes. Angela would let out a chuckle, an exhausted one and that hurt Marinette a bit knowing that she couldn't exactly lift Angela's spirits. Angela left after a while and said farewell with a small smile and thanked Marinette who promised to help any way she could. As soon as she closed the door she leapt to her phone and called Adrien.

"Scotty's missing." She informed.

"I know." He said quickly.

"What? How?" There was a pause from the other line.

"I saw a poster on the notice board in the store."

"Just now?" Adrien paused.

"Yeah." Marinette furrowed her brows.

"That's weird."

"Yeah, I don't know how I jut found out." Adrien lied.

"Okay, does Alya and Nino know?" Marinette nodded even though Adrien couldn't see her and put her hands on her hips.

"I told Nino and I think he told Alya," Adrien concluded. Marinette heard a door shut, most likely a car door.

"Are you on the road?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll be at yours in a few." And then an engine purred to life.

"Okay, stay off your phone and keep your eyes on the road, Agreste. I'll see you soon." Marinette hung up and Adrien was left smiling at his phone in his car.

-.-.-

"Okay, I put a digital copy of the poster on my blog and all social media," Alya said still looking at her phone screen.

"The station has been informed and will be talking about the report along with the others," Nino informed the group hanging up the phone.

"Wait so you work at a radio station?" Adrien asked looking up from the papers in his hands. Nino sheepishly smiled.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. You should check it out sometime." Nino offered. Adrien slowly nodded and looked back down at the old papers.

He and Marinette were looking over old newspapers and reports or any other news publications put out there. Nino and Alya were in charge of the digital world and all online news. The tv served as background noise as it was on the local news channel. They analyzed all sorts of things trying to find Scotty and any other person that went missing.

"What are we actually looking for?" Alya said which sounded like she was giving up.

"Anything." Adrien and Marinette said at the same time. They didn't seem fazed by it and just kept working. Marinette grabbed a highlighter and highlighted an article for about the hundredth time.

"I think I found something. Maybe." She moved the papers on the coffee table and placed three different articles in front of everyone. They all gathered around.

"What is it?" Nino asked.

"Read."

"Wait." Adrien's eyebrows furrowed and he looked closely like it was going to help him solve something.

"These are all the same dates." He pointed out. Nino and Alya looked at where Adrien's fingers were.

"That's a song." Nino murmured next to Adrien.

"What?" Marinette snapped her head to Nino.

"It's an old melody that is usally used for basic notes. It a number, it could be played on any instrument really." Nino grabbed Alya's laptop and fiddled with something. He patted the space next to him and moved more into the middle so everyone could see the laptop screen. Adrien stood up and stood behind the couch and the girls sat next to Nino. Different instruments played the same tune. Keyboards, drums, bass and then an acoustic guitar.

"Oh my god," Marinette whispered. Her chest rose up and down heavily causing Nino to pause the music.

"What?" Alya asked.

"I-it's uh. It's the song I heard the other day." Marinette whispered.

"Soooo... These dates are a song that only Marinette can hear and is related to the recent disappearances of people." Nino summed up. "And this is normal for us." The look on Nino's face wasn't of enjoyment or of horror. It looked nostalgiac in a way but strong and determined.

This is what the citizens of Paris were familiar with, to always be prepared for the worst.

"An akuma," Alya stated now seating next to Marinette, an arm running up down Marinette's back trying to soothe and calm her down.

Adrien knew most of this and already assumed it was an akuma. He wasn't the only one but Marinette was shocked and paralyzed, stress and fear taking control of her body causing a panic attack. Adrien knew the akuma was Scotty, he didn't want to be right, he had to do his research to make sure there was another answer but there was none. Scotty was the akuma and he was most likely causing these disappearances but it didn't make sense to Adrien. He heard about Scotty's disappearance a weeks after other people started to vanish. He needed Ladybug.

"We have to tell Angela," Marinette announced.

"And the police," Adrien added.

Marinette called Angela and she agreed to see them tomorrow at the bakery since it was already dark outside. The two spoke on speaker the others listening from afar. Once the call ended Marinette let out a heavy sigh and after a long time she got the bottle of vodka out of the top cabinet, unscrewed the lid and took a sip straight from the bottle. The liquid burned her tongue and left a bitter taste in her mouth as she felt it flow down her throat.

"Stress drinking is bad for you y'know." Marinette choked when she heard Adrien's voice. She covered her mouth and coughed multiple times as she tried to swallow the vodka. Adrien was by her side and gently patting her back.

"Sorry." He apologised with a guilty smile.

"No, no it's alright." She waved him off. "Just a lot happening."

"Yeah, a lot is happening." Adrien folded his arms and leaned on the counter next to Marinette as she put the bottle back. She stepped back and jumped on the opposite counter looking down at her feet as she kicked them idly in the air.

"So the song?" Adrien asked quietly.

"Yeah, that song... Which I don't get. I've been humming it for weeks, people are disappearing and somehow random dates form music notes now!" Adrien snorted and quickly covered his mouth trying to suppress his laughter. Marinette glared at him but soon lost her composure as well. They both held their stomachs, laughing at the weirdness of their lives.

"Hah, ahh, oh-okay. It's getting pretty late I should probably head home." Adrien wiped a tear threatening to fall from the laughter.

"Your last show is soon right? Gonna have a roommate soon." Marinette smirked. Adrien smiled.

"Yeah. I'll see ya later, Mari." Marinette nodded and Adrien said goodbye to Nino and Alya walking out the door.

Marinette smiled to herself happy with her relationship with Adrien and how comfortable she was now being around him. She wasn't the only one happy with how their relationship was. Adrien though content couldn't help but feel like it could be so much more. Maybe Marinette forgot what that felt like to want more but Adrien thrived on that for more than a year. Now, back in Paris, he could have what he wanted, it was right in front of him... She was right in front of him. But he didn't do anything and it kinda killed him. It kinda hurt, to smile and laugh and enjoy her company knowing that he loved her more than anything but he had to love her a different way. And it kinda killed him.

"It hurts, huh?" Someone said from behind him. Adrien quickly turned around to be met with Scotty.

"To know you want something and can't have it. To admire something from afar. To desire the impossible." Scotty now stood in front of Adrien as he looked down at Scotty.

"Scotty..." Adrien breathed.

"No, you don't get to call me that scaredy-cat." Scotty shoved Adrien. "I can tell you what you could do though." A sly smile stretched across Scotty's lips and placed his hand just over Adrien's heart. Adrien was frozen solid, paralyzed and couldn't move. Scotty could see the inner turmoil in Adrien's eyes and smirked. Black and magenta smoke surrounded Scotty's hand and music slowly faded into the air. Adrien grew more irritated and confused as the smoke grew and the music got louder.

"Why don't you act on that desire, hm?" Adrien could feel it. The separation between his mind and his heart. It was like he didn't even have a brain. But all he could do was think. _'Think, think, think. Think!'_ Temptation ruled over his body and his mind became blank. But he was driven he just didn't know what for.

"Oh. Marinette is a lovely girl." And something in Adrien snapped. _'Marinette?'_

"But y'know some of the loveliest things..." Scooty stood closer towards Adrien's ear and whispered. "...hide the darkest secrets." Adrien grabbed Scotty's wrist and the music stopped. Scotty's eyes widened as he watched Adrien's eyes become green, feline-like. His hand grew black claws and a flash of green covered him in leather. A growl escaped his lips and stepped forward looking at Scotty with something similar to hatred.

"Ooohhhh. Look at you, whiskers out and all." Scotty chuckled. He stepped back, even though the fear didn't show on his face Chat Noir could sense that he was scared.

"Guess your love triumphs your desire." The smile on Scotty's face fell as he felt his back hit something. He slightly turned his head to see Ladybug staring at Chat.

"Let him go." Ladybug said. Chat's hold only seemed to tighten and Ladybug's eyes grew hard.

"Let him go!" She barked.


	15. Chapter 13

Ladybug was confused. It was their second major akuma since Chat's return but he took the first akuma better than he did this one. _'What changed?'_ She stood behind the akuma staring at Chat. _'What was it?_ ' She asked herself. The atmosphere around the three was thick and darker than the night sky above. The akuma held an expression that Ladybug didn't know but she could feel the emotion he was showing. Danger, something bad like he was planning something. Confidence, like he knew something they didn't. And anger but she couldn't figure out the reason.

Chat Noir, she could see and feel the emotion he was giving off. Anger, towards the akuma. _'Why?_ ' Hatred, towards the akuma. _'Why?'_ And wanting to protect someone. _'Who?'_

"Listen to her. You're willing to do anything for her anyway or am I getting the two mixed up?" The akuma spat out like acid.

"Shut up." Chat growled.

"How far would you go?"

"Shut up." Chat said loudly. Ladybug had her yo-yo in her hand and was in a stance ready to move.

"What would you do if I did something to her?" Chat threw his arm back, his other holding the akuma's wrist.

"I said shut up!" Suddenly black smoke surrounded Chat's claw that was in the air and Ladybug's eyes widened. Stepping in front of the akuma swiftly she grabbed his claw in front of her face before his cataclysm could destroy anything. She held his wrist, rotated her body and swung Chat Noir over her shoulder. The akuma now stood a bit away from them.

"Stop!" She screamed. Her voice cracked and desperate. Chat's eyes became focused and his cataclysm disappeared.

 _"-drien. Adrien!"_ Chat heard he looked at Ladybug and then around him. Pain struck from his tailbone and his head and he realized that the voice was Plagg.

 _"I'm okay."_

 _"You're far from okay!"_ He heard Plagg shout angrily. The two hero's heard clapping, turning around Ladybug let go of Chat's wrist. Chat tried to see where the sound was coming from but there was no use looking from the ground. So, he got up and groaned from the pain he felt in his back.

"You guys know how to put on a show." In front of them stood the akuma with his hands clasped. But now looking at his face he looked so familiar.

"I know you..." Ladybug said under her breath. Hearing that the akuma smiled one of his wicked grins.

"I know you too, I know a lot about you." The akuma taunted. Ladybug gasped.

"Scotty?" The akuma, Scotty, laughed at her response and faint music started to play.

"Took you long enough. Though I don't really like that name anymore." Scotty glanced at Chat who was glaring at him with his eyebrows furrowed and head low. Scotty snickered.

"Your mum is looking for you, y'know." Ladybug tried. Scotty paused and went blank.

"My mum?" He whispered. Chat's ears twitched. _'His mum.'_ He concluded. What were they going to tell his mum? She wanted answers, she probably thinks Scotty's dead.But then Scotty was fuming.

"This is between you and me Ladybug!" Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo.

"Okay." Ladybug was ready but Scotty scowled and looked at her with distaste.

"Not today." He turned into music notes and flew through the air. Ladybug grind her teeth together and clenched her jaw, her hold on her yo-yo tightened and she turned to face Chat.

"What was that? What happened? What did he do?!" She accused Chat. He just stood there curious as she was but not all in the dark.

"What. Did. He do?" She asked as she tried to calm herself down.

"He threatened someone I love." He finally lifted his head and responded but as soon as he did, he jumped up onto the building behind them leaving Ladybug gaping. _'New powers.'_ She realised.

"Plagg, claws in." Chat de-transformed and in his spot stood Adrien looking at a furious Plagg.

"You can't do that." Plagg finally spoke.

"I don't know what I did!" Adrien gasped gripping his hair and started pacing around his room.

"With the new transformation comes new powers which you have to control."

"What kind of new powers? You never really explained." Adrien fired. Arguing with a tiny, flying cat-like creature may have sounded absurd but it was so normal to Adrien. Plagg changed his life and all of the time he forgot how thankful he was for that.

"You can use cataclysm willing and there's no limit, you can jump higher more than average, you can hide in the shadows, see in the dark and retract your claws," Plagg said quickly.

"Okay..." Adrien was silent which gave Plagg the feeling that the argument was over but he wasn't going to have that so he continued.

"Listen, kid, these powers take enormous amounts of power that you have to control, otherwise it will control you." Plagg trailed off but Adrien heard him.

"What do you mean 'control me'? Like back then when I was going to destroy Scotty?" Plagg hovered in front of Adrien but flew next to him and rested on the bed seating next to Adrien. He looked up with his huge green eyes and explained.

"No, not entirely. That was based on two things. Your power and Scotty's. He has the power to control anyone on their desire. You have the power to destroy anything, including the akuma."

"Are you saying I have the desire to destroy everything?" Adrien asked, alarmed.

"It's natural instinct with the powers. That's why you have to control them! But that wasn't the only thing, something else was ruling out your desire to destroy."

"No, that desire was still pretty obvious." Adrien stood and started rubbing his palms.

"Okay maybe it was but something made you driven. Your natural instinct for destruction doesn't have an aim. If you are consumed by that desire, you don't have any control. You had control."

Adrien thought about Plagg's words. What had more control over him then something that was meant to consume him? He thought back. _'If Scotty had the power of desire then he would know mine.'_ He thought. Adrien tried to remember the blurry encounter he had with Scotty. But it was like he was a puppet, a speaker, an echo. He tried to think back. It felt like someone was in his body.

"Wait." Adrien finally spoke. "I can hear you, your presence is known when I turn into Chat Noir. Why can't you control me?" Plagg looked defeated and hurt.

"You entering the new stage of the miraculous means that there's a new presence beside's me. It fills the spot that I once filled before the new stage." Plagg said weakly.

"What fills that spot?" Adrien hesitated to ask because Plagg made it sound like he didn't want to know.

"Destruction." Plagg breathed, making it sound like a whisper. Adrien visibly swallowed.

 _'Something must've been really strong.'_

 _ **"But y'know some of the loveliest things..." Scooty stood closer towards Adrien's ear and whispered. "...hide the darkest secrets."**_

It was a sliver of a memory but it made a lot of ideas occur. Adrien paced and thought about everything and anything or something because he was so confused and lost. Plagg had some cheese and eventually fell asleep but Adrien stayed up and tried to think of the thing that was more powerful than destruction. But he did know, creation overcame destruction he just couldn't work it out.

* * *

Marinette watched the night sky which was brightened by the lights of the stars. A blanket was wrapped around her shoulders and a cup of coffee in her hands as she rocked gently in her rocking chair on her balcony. Like Adrien, she was overthinking about Scotty and the scene between him and Chat Noir. Lines were starting to form under her eyes and her eyelids became heavy but sleep wasn't taking her. It's been awhile since she tried to find the unknown place. Guess that's why it's unknown. To her, the grass meadow filled with flowers was more than an imaginary place. She closed her eyes and she tried to find it, the unknown place. It helped her think and it made things clear even when she was at her limit.

It felt like time was sliced with a knife, quick and easy. She opened her eyes to see the sky turn orange. The colour grew into the dark night making it early morning. She breathed a shakey inhale and set her empty cup down on the table.

"A morning rises and a new day is born but the night sky always returns." Marinette quoted. It was the last line Alya put on her article after the disappearance of Chat Noir. All news article did the same. It never escaped Marinette. And she smiled at the sad memory of reading the same line numerous times and now it was burnt into her skull. She glanced at her sketchpad that laid next to her coffee mug. Her smile grew as inspiration bloomed into her chest and made her feel warmer than the blanket around her.

She hummed as she drew lines on the blank paper. A long cardigan with orange sprouting from the bottom into the twilight blue with a white dress and a brown belt around the waist. She brought out her pencils and sketched outside using the sky as a reference to her design. She heard a light knock and paused as she craned her neck to look into her room. Alya soon walked onto the balcony with a plate of eggs and a warm smile.

"Morning night owl." Alya joked.

"You're no better than I am." Marinette set her sketchpad and pencil on the coffee table and gladly took the warm plate. Alya shook her head making her high ponytail sway side to side. Once the plate was in Marinette's grasp securely Alya leant over the rail and looked at the city she called home. Little things like this were why Marinette loved living without her parents and more importantly living with Alya.

The two almost always had a morning like this each week. They pulled dozens of all-nighters and had a lot of coffee. Alya always stopped at around her fourth cup but Marinette would keep drinking till she finished her school paper. Alya would groan and throw a small tantrum from where she sat on her computer editing footage. Even in Marinette's dazed sleepless form she would laugh and snicker at Alya's antics. Little things like that made everything better. After Adrien left Marinette became such an emotional mess that Alya would start crying too. They both recovered and Marinette was relieved she went through it with someone but both went through it for different reasons. Marinette, who went through heartbreak and lost her ability to trust new people and Alya who had to watch her best friend who went through the struggle of dealing with herself each day.

That's what the two girls did, every morning and each day. They went through hell together for each other and they did it with a smile.

"Can I see?" Alya asked looking at Marinette over her shoulder.

"Mmhmm," Marinette replied giving Alya permission to pick up her sketch book. Alya smiled as she looked over the paper in front of her. Her eyes slowly trailed down and her smile grew as she looked over it again. Then, she looked up at the sky and then back at the paper. Marinette watched her as Alya analyzed the paper. Her opinion mattered a lot to Marinette, probably more then any fashion critique. Alya looked at Marinette and smiled.

"Le matin se lève et un nouveau jour est né mais le ciel nocturne revient toujours." Alya read. Marinette bite her cheek slightly emberassed.

"I thought you didn't like that." Alya threw the sketchbook onto the table.

"I like it now." Marinette shoved a forkful of eggs into her mouth.

"I got classes so see ya later tonight?" Marinette nodded.

"Have a good day sweetie!" Mariette shouted.

"Thanks, Mum!" Alya shouted back making Mariette giggle. It was a few minutes till six. _'I can still make patrol.'_

-.-.-.-

Ladybug saw Chat sitting on the stone rail of the bridge. She took a deep breath and walked towards him. She rested her folded arms on the rail beside Chat Noir.

"Please don't start with the integration first thing in the morning," Chat begged tiredly.

"Guess I wasn't the only one up all night." Ladybug joked.

"I bet for a different reason."

"Oh, I beg to differ."

"Okay, then you were up all night trying to remember a few hours of yesterday." Chat looked down at Ladybug who looked up to him.

"Well, no. But I was trying to remember something." Chat looked over the river without a reply.

"He said something to you..."

"Some of the loveliest things hide the darkest secrets." Chat sighed heavily and Ladybug looked at Chat.

"Chat?" Ladybug straightened up. "Are you...?" Chat sniffled and rubbed his eyes.

"I don't know." Ladybug forced him to turn around. Her hand rested on his shoulder, her grip tight. Tears ran down his face and Ladybug looked like she was on the verge of crying as well. Chat started breathing deeply and his chest kept falling deeper and deeper.

"Chat?" She asked. "Hey." She asked again. He didn't reply instead he kept breathing deeply.

"Hey come on." She bit her lip. He was having an attack. Something that Ladybug, as Marinette, was familiar with. "Have you ever had a panic attack before?"

"May-maybe... I don't know." He shook is head and kept shaking it.

"Focus on something." She wrapped her arms around his head. "Or someone." He responded to the action by wrapping his arms around her waist

"A person." Chat nodded and Ladybug combed her fingers through his hair gently.

"Okay." She responded. "Tell me about her." She knew it was a mistake. But he was having a panic attack and he needed her so if she had to listen she would. She would do anything for him.

"She's really nice." Chat whispered his breathing became a little less rigid. "And she's really pretty." Ladybug smiled at Chat's honesty and him opening up. "She likes designing and never goes to bed." Chat was breathing in and out normally, well as normal as possible. "And she's sincere." A light blush covered his cheeks that he was thankful she couldn't see. Ladybug laughed at his dorkiness.

The stayed there like that for a while. Ladybug hummed trying to make Chat as calm as he could be. She kept her fingers in his hair and her arm wrapped around his shoulders. Ladybug soothed Chat Noir. He nuzzled into her stomach.

"What's her name?" Ladybug hesitated. It was a bit personal, she was the one who wanted to keep their lives a secret but before she could stop him, he answered.

"Marinette." He breathed.

Ladybug paused for three seconds. She counted those seconds in her head, they felt like minutes. _'One, I make him calm. Two, he thinks I'm pretty. Three. He likes me?'_

"Ladybug?" Chat looked up at her. She shook her head and looked down at him.

"Feel better?" Ladybug smiled at him.

"Yeah." He placed his head once again in her lap.

"I heard Marinette is a lovely girl." Ladybug felt she just had to add, for some reason. She felt that it was bad she left the conversation hang in the air like that.

"She is." She could feel him smile and it caused her lips to curl up too.

-.-.-.-

Marinette had her face glued in a certain way. A cheeky smile and confusion mixed with excitement showed in her eyes. But the way her nose was scrunched and her forehead wrinkled showed that she was not only confused but was also deep in thought. It seemed like Marinette was always overthinking rather it be about school or her life, she was always thinking.

Rose giggled when she saw Marinette.

"What?" Marinette asked.

"You look happy." Rose simply stated. Did she really look happy? Is that what her face showed? Marinette chuckled at how ridiculous the thought was.

"I guess I am."

"Remember to bring in your outfits on Wednesday." Ms Madeleiev announced.

"What day is it?"

"Tuesday," Rose replied. Marinette took a deep breath. _'I can do this.'_

"I swear to fucking god, this week is going to be the end of me." Marinette groaned. She sat on the floor as she pricked her finger, again.

"Been a while since I heard that word," Nino commented focused on the screen in front of him.

"Please, you say that every morning you get out of bed," Adrien said as he stopped writing.

"We know." The girls said at the same time.

"Yes, I know I am not a morning person."

"Act 3, scene 1, page 4," Marinette said quickly. Adrien blinked.

"I do protest I never injured thee, But love thee better than thou canst devise, Till thou shalt know the reason of my love. And so, good Capulet—which name I tender. As dearly as my own—be satisfied." Adrien passed Marinette a booklet and she looked over it.

"Yep." She handed back the booklet and continued on with her outfit.

"What the hell just happened?" Alya asked.

"They have been doing that for days now. Practising for the play."

"You know how hard it is to remember those lines?" Adrien asked.

"I don't want to," Alya replied. All chuckled and continued on with their work. Music played, varieties of genres. Dubstep, electric, rock and pop. They all did their own thing something related to their chosen majors.

"Al, look over this I'm going to sleep." Nino passed Alya his laptop.

"Night man."

"Night." The two looked at Marinette who felt them staring at her. She looked at Nino.

"Go and give up while the rest of us bleed on the battlefield." Everyone laughed.

"Good night to you too, M." Nino walked into Alya's room and shut the door.

"I'm going to make another pot of coffee." Marinette got up and made a sound of displeasure as she walked to the kitchen.

No description could be told to describe the trio that night. They laughed at the most incredulous things and okay maybe someone cried from exhaustion and no it wasn't Adrien. Alya threw another one of her famous tantrums and Adrien was surprisingly helpful. Four in the morning the three young adults were dead asleep in the living room of the shared apartment.

And then the sun rose.

"Wake up!" Adrien pulled the covers from the bed to reveal Nino in his briefs. He walked over to the window to pull the yellow curtains apart.

"Wake up, idiot!" He splashed a cup of water on Nino's face making the bed wet but Nino did nothing but crawl into a small ball. Adrien was taken aback but not all that surprised.

"That's not how you do it."

Alya walked into the room with her hair splayed in different directions and wore her pyjama's. She opened the drawer and pulled out a blue jar with a green lid. She opened the lid and put the jar to Nino's nose. He jumped back and hit his head on the wall.

"Seriously!?"

"Morning babe," Alya smirked.

"Do not babe me!" He pointed at Alya and then at Adrien.

"You traitor," Nino told Adrien. Marinette walked in with a cup that smelled like caffeine.

"But she is god." Nino approached Marinette and gratefully took the cup.

"Please put on pants," Marinette said as Nino sipped from the cup he nodded.

"As the almighty commands." Marinette bowed and left the room. Nino quickly turned around.

"Are you dressed?" He asked.

"I wished I wasn't," Marinette shouted back from the other room.

"I like these mornings," Adrien commented and the couple laughed at his bluntness.

-.-.-.-

Marinette was making adjustments to her male street style outfit in class as she watched Ms Mendeleiev criticized everyone's work. No one was done all working on last-minute touches or finishing up the last outfit. She worked best under pressure for some odd reason. So far she hadn't driven the needle into her fingers and hadn't knocked over any mannequins. Her finished outfits were hidden under a white cloth. She stood back from her finished piece happy with the end product. Her smile slowly dropped as she heard someone play music. She turned to the source to see a fawn bush of hair in the corner of the classroom staring out the window.

"Lovely melody." He commented as she stood beside him. Marinette looked at the slightly taller male to see Scotty without his akuma transformation. She gulped and inhaled as she lifted her head forward.

"I wish I could say the same but it has grown rather annoying the past few weeks." Marinette mentally patted her side but only touched her hip as she realised she left her bag at her desk.

"Looking for this?" Scotty handed Marinette her bag. "Don't worry she's still there." Marinette grabbed her bag.

"I suggest you leave before anything gets worse." Marinette walked back and heard Scotty snicker. Marinette patted her bag three times. It was the first time she had to do it but she hoped it worked. Tikki got the message and summoned the miraculous of bad luck.

* * *

Adrien laughed at something Alya said about Nino's music project he asked her to check. He looked at his finger where he wore his ring to see it turn black. His eyes widened and he started shaking his head.

"No, no, no, no." He mumbled.

"What?" Nino asked. Adrien snapped his head to the couple.

"Nothing!" He pushed the chair back rather loudly and left the table. He grabbed his jacket and walked out the door without saying goodbye.

"Don't you dare!" He yelled at his ring know forming its signature green paw. Adrien ran up the stairs to the roof of the building. Once he was on the roof he was cladded in black leather.

"Are you serious? What was that!?" Chat Noir shouted.

 _"I didn't do it, kid."_ Plagg said in an awful serious tone. _"You need to head to the school ."_ As soon as Plagg heard that Chat made his way to his university.

"Where're your outfits Ms Dupain-Cheng?" Ms Mendeliev asked as she approached Marinette. Marinette stood next to the covered mannequins. She gripped the cloth and before she pulled it off she looked out the window to where Scotty stood. _'Where are you Chat Noir?'_ She pulled the cover to show her outfits. Ms Mendeliev showed emotion besides disgust and boredom. Interest?

"May I have your report?" Marinette handed her the beige folder filled with the numerous amounts of paper that had a description of the outfits and themes. Ms Mendeliev read over it and Marinette glanced at Scotty who met her eyes.

"I can see you worked hard on your designs. I'll admit the outcome of the outfits turned out well." Ms Mendeliev walked off to assess the next student. All Marinette felt was relief.

She looked out the window again to see a blur of black jump from roof to roof. But that wasn't the only thing. The guitar strings which played as background music finally was heard by everyone. Scotty whistled to the tune and walked out of the classroom. A loud base note played making the building shake. People looked around and some had horrid expressions. Those people slowly deteriorated, their bodies becoming ash. Marinette clenched her jaw and looked around the class to see and hear people scream. She tried to push pass people but they were all running in the opposite direction she was running in. When she was finally outside she saw Scotty in his akuma suit. She caught his attention and the music became the only thing she heard over the chaos.

Chat watched the misery around him. He stood face to face with Scotty. People ran through them and tried to get away from the scene, pushing past and shoving them in opposite directions but they still stayed where the stood. As the crowd became less and less Chat could see Scotty and what he was doing. People screamed and held their hands to their ears as they turned to ash.

"Stop!" Chat shouted only making Scotty cackle. Chat ran forward, grabbed Scotty by the shoulder and punched him in the face multiple times. "What are you doing?!"

"Their desire is tainted." Scotty stated. And Chat punched him again and again. Chat could count the amount of people around them now and something was odd about it. Chat turned to see Marinette standing still and looking in their direction. He quickly turned and grabbed Scotty who had a bloody face and probably needed stitches.

"What did you do to her?" Chat growled.

"Listen..." Scotty hissed. Chat glared at Scotty but tried to listen. He couldn't hear anything besides the distant screams. Being so focused on trying to listen to something he couldn't see Scotty raise his hand over Chat's shoulder. Chat snapped out of his little bubble and grabbed Scotty's wrist. He twisted his arm and turned Scotty's body in the opposite direction. Chat hovered by Scotty's ear.

"Don't you dare touch her."

 **A/N: What would you say if I told you this was almost the end?**


	16. Chapter 14

**Warning: Adult themes**

 **A/N** **In case you guys get confused:** _Italics is a flashback,_ **Bold is a memory,** _"Words that are in italics and in quote marks are a mental conversation." and 'things like these are thoughts.'_ **Hope that clears things up sorry if the story gets confusing I have no idea what I'm doing!**

* * *

Chat threw Scotty across the ground. Scotty jumped to his feet and turned into music notes. He made Chat turn in circles as he tried to follow Scotty, he didn't notice Scotty was making his to a paralyzed Marinette. Scotty formed behind Marinette and slung his arm over her shoulders making Chat stop from running towards them.

"Such a pretty thing." Scotty taunted looking at Marinette. He turned to face her and all she could do was look at him with dull eyes. He combed his hand through her hair and let his hand over next to her ear. "Such a big problem." He made an effort to take off one of her earrings but Marinette was soon out of reach as she was in Chat's arms. Scotty only smiled at the pair.

"You got what you really wanted, huh?" Scotty asked. Chat leapt off out of sight without a reply and Marinette in his arms. Chat jumped over two buildings at a time since it was easier than running holding Marinette. He was heading to Marinette's apartment. Landing on the building across her balcony he dared to look down at Marinette who was staring up at him, He looked down to meet Marinette's eyes and a smile slowly crawled onto her face.

"I love you." She muttered. Chat was shocked by Marinette's sudden confession. He jumped the last building and landed on her balcony. He gently put her down and turned to leave but her voice stopped him.

"You're just going to leave me?" She asked in a desperate tone. He didn't respond instead he just stood there his back facing her.

"You won't leave me, right? Not again, not when I just got you back." She slowly walked towards him.

"You love me right?" His eyes widened at the question.

"Don't leave me." She reached to grab his wrist but he turned around and grabbed her face. His lips found hers and Marinette let out a low hum from the surprise and satisfaction of the kiss. His hands kneaded into her hair and her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"I will never leave you, not again." He said as their lips parted. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you..." She whispered.

Chat opened his eyes and looked into Marinette's deep bluebells. Something was different but it wasn't obvious enough for Chat Noir to notice. She kissed him again and he slowly kissed back. Her lips were soft and tasted like cherries. He slithered his tongue into her mouth and she moaned with delight. The longer they made out the heated the kiss got. It got sloppier every second and their breaths became rigid. They separated and dove into the kiss again with ten times the passion. Chat moved his clawed hands over the dips of her hip and the curves of her waist. His claws dug into her skin leaving light scratch marks. Marinette had her hands scrambled in his golden locks. Chat slid his hands under her thighs and gripped them tight. He lifted Marinette up and she squealed at the sudden movement. She let out a breathy giggle as their lips were inches apart and Chat smiled a devilish grin.

Chat walked towards her room, with his hand he miraculously opened the glass door. He walked in as it swung open. Marinette held his shoulders and felt the soft cushion of the mattress as he laid her down on the bed. Marinette pulled him down with her. Chat nipped at her neck leaving purple splotches and red marks. Marinette's nails dug into the exposed skin Chat's suit left. She moaned and gasped at the actions. Chat felt dizzy listening to the sounds she was making. He grid down and slipt his hand up her shirt. He traced his claws over her pale skin making her shiver and moan.

"C-chat..." Marinette breathed. Her head sunk into the pillow and her hair became de-shelved.

"Mmm?" His hand slowly crawled towards her chest. Marinette shoved him back. Chat grunted and made a confused face. Marinette got on her knees, the same position Chat was in. She took her shirt off in a fluid movement. The shirt fell to the floor carelessly and Chat watched the action with a certain hunger. He looked like an animal. A smirk on his face, his eyelids low and eyes full of lust.

Marinette pulled Chat in for another kiss. This one was sloppy and quick, Chat wasn't the only one that was hungry.

"Listen..." Something whispered. Chat twisted his brows in confusion and separated from Marinette's lips to catch his breath. He took to long to do so.

"What? What's wrong?" Marinette asked, her gaze avoiding his, looking anywhere but his eyes. Chat shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." Chat grabbed her neck. That's when he saw her eyes, a dark magenta replaced her bluebell irises. Realization hit him. That was what was wrong with her eyes. They were turning a darker shade, a whole different colour.

"What, you don't want me?" Marinette spat. Chat shook his head once again. Her eyes shined a glint that glowed brightly.

"Marinette."

"You don't want me."She pushed him over causing him to bounce off the bed and hit the floor. Marinette slowly climbed off the bed. "I'm sorry that I'm not Ladybug." She muttered. Chat Noir rested on his elbows.

"What? What does this have to do with Ladybug? I don't want her." He quickly stood up. "You're the only one I want." He stepped closer. He grabbed her face. "You. I want you." He said in a sorrowful tone.

"Then prove it." She looked down at his lip. Chat swallowed and repeated the action he first did. he kissed her and gently pushed her against the bed, she fell with a slight thump and a satisfying moan. He left light, small butterflies kisses on her face leaving a trail to her ear. Marinette inhaled when she felt his breath against her skin.

"Wake up. You got hit by an akuma. Wake up." Chat retracted and looked at her eyes again to see if it worked.

"Wha...? Marinette said hazily. She slowly shut her eyes and her bluebell colour returned to her irises. Chat held her in his arms. He could hear her slow breaths. _'In and out.'_ He reminded himself to breathe because he couldn't believe what he was about to do and where it was leading. Of course, Marinette wouldn't do anything like that especially not with him. That's how Chat Noir knew it wasn't her. Once he was out of the apartment he was driven by anger.

 _'I need to find Scotty.'_

The black cat heroine jumped and ran around the city looking for Scotty. It was just instinct but he had an idea where Scotty might be.

* * *

Chat "accidentally" broke the door down. He huffed as he finally entered the room and rubbed his shoulder even though he kicked the door down. He looked around the dimly lit room, things reflected from the light, blinding him.

"I'm impressed." He heard. _'Scotty.'_ Chat concluded. "You found me."

"And I'm going to end you."

"Won't really be a hero if you did that, kitty." Scotty chuckled. Chat rolled his eyes and tried to find Scotty. He looked around and recognized some things as instruments. _'A music room?'_ He asked himself. He could hear soft guitar strings start to play.

"So, you're in loooove~" Chat heard. He scowled. "...with Marinette." He heard from behind him. Chat threw his leg and attempted to kick Scotty. Scotty smiled at Chat. "Buuut. Is she in love with you?" Scotty asked with a quirked brow. Chat thought about it. His body became lose and lost focus as he remembered Marinette's words. _'I love you.'_ Pain shot through his jaw, once, twice. Chat snapped out of his haze by the third punch Scotty threw. Chat caught Scotty's wrist and twisted it. Blood trickled down Chat's chin. He twisted Scotty's arm.

"Ahhh!" The music paused for a second and went out of tune but continued.

"Where's the akuma?!" Chat shouted.

"Ha! L-like I would tell you. I'm not stupid!"Chat put more pressure on Scotty's arm and twisted it more in the opposite direction. He gripped Scotty's arm and threw him across the room, making Scotty crash into a bunch of instruments. Once, again the music went out of tune and faltered. Chat squinted and looked around the room, he tried to find the source of the music. Scotty stood up and made the instruments rattle, again the music faltered. Chat looked in the direction of Scotty and saw some instruments. A red guitar, a trumpet, a flute, drums and a few other things that were now all over the floor, scattered and broken or dented. Chat listened carefully and tried to decipher what instrument was playing. 'A keyboard?' He asked himself. Chat was caught off guard Scotty landed a kick on Chat's chest. Chat fell back but landed on his feet. He slid back and his claws made a scratching sound.

"Agggh!" Scotty covered his ears and Chat smirked.

 _"Follow the music notes."_ Plagg advice.

 _"What?"_ Chat asked, he couldn't hear Plagg but he could tell that Plagg sighed. Chat looked around and soon his vision became lime green. He panicked and lost his balance making him fall down. Chat looked around, things awfully resembled his cataclysm pattern and colour as others were still lime green. Chat realised that things that looked like his cataclysm were the music notes. _'Follow the music notes.'_ He reminded himself. Chat looked around from the ground, in the corner of his eye he could see Scotty. Chat moved when Scotty made an attempt to attack him, Chat Noir frantically looked around as he tried to avoid Scotty's attacks. Music notes scattered the room in a spiral pattern that leads to an instrument Chat couldn't find, at least not yet. The only thing in the room that could be heard was their ragged breaths and the only thing Chat could hear was the music which he was still trying to figure out was coming from.

The two were tired but still fought relentlessly. Chat watched Scotty as the akumatized civilian lifted his leg to kick Chat. Chat blocked Scotty's leg with his forearm and let out a cry. His bare arm was red from using it to protecting himself. He missed the comfort of his leather catsuit although it did become stuffy from time to time. Scotty's face dripped of sweat and looked tired, Chat still had that feeling like Scotty had something up his sleeve, some upper hand, some magic trick that would wow an audience.

As Chat Noir dodged another of Scotty's hits he saw something with his cataclysm pattern that wasn't a music note. _'The instrument?'_ He wondered. Scotty punched again but Chat caught Scotty's wrist and pulled him forward giving Chat the ability to jump over him. Chat looked behind him in mid-air to see Scotty scramble to the ground. Chat smiled a little and landed in front of the assumed instrument. It was hidden under millions of other which Chat guessed made the reason it was hard to find. He pulled out a guitar that turned red once his vision was able to see full colours and not lime green. He breathed out a heavy sigh of relief and heard Scotty grumble and then footsteps. Like something rehearsed, Chat swung the guitar behind him and hit Scotty, the guitar in pieces, destroyed. Scotty laid on the ground unconscious and a dark butterfly flew out of the guitar. Chat didn't think about that, the akuma. 'Oh no...' He stood there, eyes wide and mouth gaping as he looked clueless.

 _"Catch it!"_ Plagg ordered.

 _"How?! Ladybug's not here!"_

 _"Use cataclysm."_ Chat listened and felt his right claw become surrounded by darkness, his cataclysm. He jumped and caught the akuma in his claw. When his feet hit the ground and he stood straight again, he opened his hand only to see dust. He turned his hand and made the dust fall slowly to the ground.

"What?" He spoke.

 _"It's just how it is, kid. You're the wielder of the bad luck miraculous, which means you're a spawn of destruction."_ Plagg said in a matter-of-fact tone.

A tear slip down Chat's mask. After today, watching people die and act against his own free will which was somehow controlled by someone else he had enough. He didn't want to put up with things in the future. What good was to come to someone who was not only a spawn of destruction but of bad luck as well? He wasn't going to feel the same around Marinette knowing that they were so close and that she... wasn't in control, that she was under the power of the akuma. He felt ashamed and bad. He was angry with himself and with Scotty. He looked down at Scotty with glassy eyes and a twisted face. He had to make sure Scotty got medical help. _'What have I done?'_ Marinette and Scotty. Who else was he going to hurt?

Marinette woke up under the covers. She opened her eyes to see her bedside table with a plate of cookies and a steaming cup of.. _'Tea?'_ She got up and took a sip. _'Cinnamon and peppermint? Mum?'_ She jumped out of bed and nearly tripped. She opened her bedroom door to hear voices and rattling. She slowly walked into the kitchen to see Alya Sabine and Tom all talking. Tom was at the stove, Alya was doing the dishes and Sabine had a steaming cup in her hands.

"Mum?" Marinette asked.

"Oh, sweetie." Sabine turned to her daughter. Her eyes went wide. "Go put a shirt on Marinette." Sabine laughed. Marinette looked down. She was only wearing a crop top.

"Sorry!" Marinette ran to her room and heard faint laughter. She came back with a large jumper and her face still flushed pink.

"Hey..." She rubbed her neck.

"Morning sleepy head." Alya chuckled. Marinette smiled.

"I didn't sleep for long did I?" Alya nodded towards the window in the living room. Marinette looked out the window with parted curtains to see a dark sky.

"Oh." Tom engulfed Marinette in a hug. His large arms wrapped around her tiny frame. She hesitated but sunk straight into his warm stomach. She was an adult but was still shorter than her large father. He was a large teddy bear and she loved him. She missed him. _'God... I needed this.'_ She attempted to wrap her arms around his neck but could only settle them on his shoulders.

"Hey, kiddo," Tom spoke.

"Hey, dad...Stir fry?" She looked up. Tom put his hands on Marinette's shoulders and smiled.

"Mmhmm. Thought I'd cook your favourite. It still is your favourite right?" Tom looked back from the stove.

"Of course, yeah."

"How have you been, honey?" Marinette snapped her attention to sabine.

Marinette smiled and was prepared for a reunion with her family that was long needed. Alya made an attempt to leave but not only did Marinette stop her but so did Marinette's parents. Alya laughed and stayed. Four of them laughed and shared their week well a few weeks. It's been a while since Marinette checked up on her parents. Tom was starting to grow a beard and both him and Sabine had white streaks through their hair. It made her think about how much she actually missed her parents. _'How long has it been?'_ She couldn't think about it. Not with Scotty and Angela, school was freeloading on her like a dump truck. She didn't have the time to think about her family, her friends, she didn't have time for things like love. It made her sad. But she was doing all she of it for love. It was hypocritical.

 _"Be safe, nonna."_

 _"Don't worry, my little bunny." Gina pinched Marinette's cheek._

 _"Send me a postcard?"_

 _"I'll do more than that." The two said their farewells. Gina mounted her bike._

 _"Be careful!" Tom yelled. Gina did a little wave significantly that she heard him._

 _-Half Hour Later-_

 _Marinette attempted to steal a cookie from the tray._

 _"Ah!" She hissed._

 _"Marinette!" Tom turned. He laughed when he put two and two together. "Wait until they've co-" Sirens blared and ambulances were seen zooming down the street. Sabine looked out the window._

 _"Oh no." She muttered._

 _"What?" Tom asked. Sabine didn't reply instead she went through the door._

 _"Mama?!" Marinette followed._

 _Sabine jogged down the street and Marinette followed. Tom later joined the two on the side of the street. They watched policemen and paramedics crowd around the incident._

 _"Sabine?" Tom asked. Sabine's mouth hung and her eyes were wide._

 _"Oh god." She rushed through the crowd._

 _"Ma'am, you're not allowed here." Someone in uniform said._

 _"That's my mother-in-law." She pointed out. He looked back and then back at Sabine and nodded._

 _"Noona?!"_

 _"Mum!?"_

 _"-she's losing a lot of blood."_

 _"-keep her stabilise-"_

 _"-she needs oxygen!"_

 _"-heart rate-"_

 **"I'm sorry for your loss."**

All of it was a blur. It was a tough year for Marinette. Adrien left during that time and her grandma dyed. Her family tried, they really did, to be happy. They wanted to be happy and live their lives like Gina wanted. Marinette forgot about her family but it was good to have them back in her life. Her parents had to go sooner or later.

"It's late, how about you stay here?" Alya asked.

"Yeah, you guys can stay in the extra room." Marinette tried.

"Thank you, sweetheart, but we have a delivery early in the morning so we have to be at the bakery." Sabine stood a little on her tiptoes and kissed Marinette's cheek.

"Okay, call me when you get home." Marinette hugged Tom.

"Will do. Get some sleep, good night Alya, Marinette." Her parents drove safely back home and when they got there they called Marinette.

"Okay, goodnight mama, papa." Marinette hung up and looked at Alya who was sitting on the couch. "I'm going to bed. Night Alya."

"Night."

Marinette shut her door. She smiled, got ready for bed and checked on Tikki. Her face fell when she saw the small being. Tikki just looked weak as she was crunched up into a little ball with a cloth that served as a blanket was thrown over her loosely. Marinette's face scrunched up. What was she supposed to do?

Marinette went to sleep, trying to think of ways to help Tikki. But her thoughts didn't stop when she went into slumber.

 _"Don't leave me." She reached to grab his wrist but he turned around and grabbed her face. His lips found hers and Marinette let out a low hum from the surprise and satisfaction of the kiss. His hands kneaded into her hair and her arms wrapped around his shoulders._

 _"I will never leave you, not again." He said as their lips parted. He rested his forehead against hers._

All of it felt so real, a memory. Marinette's body twisted in the sheets and yet she still remained asleep.

"I love you..." She whispered. The words left her lips and she sat up. _'Was I asleep?'_ She asked herself. Because it didn't feel like that. It was too vivid. There was only darkness and voices but there was also feeling, emotion. That is what made it feel real. She rubbed at her eyes, her hair already a mess. She tied it up into a bun and fell backwards, her head hitting her pillow with a little bounce.

 _Marinette held his shoulders and felt the soft cushion of the mattress as he laid her down on the bed._

She shot straight up and got out of bed, throwing the covers to the floor and trailing behind her. She kicked them off her feet and entered the bathroom. Marinette turned on the faucet and cupped her hands with warm water. She looked at her face, dripping with water, in the mirror. She could see neon green eyes decorated with leather, tanned skin and small tousels of shaggy blonde hair. Her eyebrow twitched in her reflection. The face played a hungry smirk and the neon eyes suddenly changed from lively to ones of a predator. It sent shivers down her spine.

It wasn't just an image she saw in her head, she could see it in the mirror, staring back at her. Marinette walked t of her room thinking about it. The visions or whatever they were. She opened the fridge and chugged down whatever milk they had left.

"Couldn't sleep?" Alya asked. Milk spewed out of Marinette's nose. Echoes of coughs and giggles bounced off the walls. "Sorry." Alya apologized.

"I-it's alright." Marinette punched her chest, pain struck through her throat and fire in her lungs. "But yeah, sleep isn't really coming to me." She sauntered over to the couch, her weight shifted the cushions beneath her body.

"Got any idea why?" Alya tempted. It seemed everyone knew something Marinette didn't nowadays.

"Um... Maybe because I kissed somebody." She muttered.

"You killed somebody!?"

"Kiss! I kissed somebody, a guy. I kissed a guy!" Marinette clarified.

"Oh, was it that bad that you're having nightmares?" Alya chuckled to follow up her joke.

"I don't think their nightmares just some kind of memory thingy." Alya's face looked taken aback.

"Marinette? Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah yeah yeah. Just... It's just this party I went to and went a little overboard." Marinette thought of an excuse quickly and played it off smoothly like it was the truth, oh how she wished it was.

"And what happened at this party?" Alya folded her legs, her body angled towards Marinette. Marinette swallowed. How was she going to explain that she kissed...Chat Noir?

"That guy, I screwed up with was at the party and I think something happened. I think that something was a kiss."

"You guys patched up really quickly." Alya quirked a brow. "It seemed like something big happened to you guys. I thought he was your boyfriend." Marinette shut that idea down.

"What? No. We're... we're not together."

"Okay but maybe you have feelings for him. You were really upset when you guys had that fight. Now you're saying you guys kissed." Alya told Marinette of what she knew.

"Well I think it was him, it's what I remember."

"That drunk?" Alya asked more surprised than ever. Marinette didn't forget big things like that even when she was drunk.

"...Yeah, that drunk." Marinette sounded ashamed.

"Storytime." Alya declared.

Marinette smiled. The last time they did storytime was their first day in uni when Marinette had a crush on some guy in her business and management class. Storytime was when all they did was talk. They always talked but for some reason giving it a big title put a big meaning to it.

"That guy, um- let's call him...? Guy in leather?" Marinette shrugged, she looked at Alya to see her reaction. Nothing but one that held anticipation so Marinette went on. Marinette sighed and continued. "Guy in leather was at this party I went to so we caught" up and grabbed a drink. Maybe I took too many, we hanged out in a sorta private area and the most part I have no clue but I'm pretty sure we kissed." Marinette inhaled deeply after she explained the made-up story quickly.

"How do you know he didn't do anything else?" Alya asked worriedly. Marinette thought about it. _'He wouldn't do anything like that.'_ Marinette told herself.

 _She caught his attention and the music became the only thing she heard over the chaos._

 _\- Chat leapt off out of sight without a reply and Marinette in his arms. -_

A little more of a memory and that was all Marinette needed.

"He saved me." She muttered.

"He saved you? From who?" Alya rushed. Marinette snapped out of it.

"Oh um- This guy at the party, he saved me from this guy who was being a huge creep."

"You're okay now. Right?" Alya asked. Marinette could see that her best friend was scared for her. Marinette gave Alya a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I think I am."


	17. Chapter 15

Ladybug tapped her foot impatiently. It was past the time her and Chat Noir agreed to meet up. She needed answers to her questions. She had a lot of questions. Now she just added another one to her never-ending list. _'Where is he?'_ She had to leave, she couldn't wait any longer. She gave him some space this morning and decided not to meet up to patrol, she left a message. Multiple in fact. Him missing out on patrol distracted Marinette all day. At first, she thought he just missed it. Then she thought he had a reason, a dentist appointment or his civilian job, or even school. But then she couldn't help but think negatively. _'Maybe he's hurt, or dead, or in the hospital or-or-,'_ She usually got cut off from that train of thought due to someone needing her attention.

"I'm sure he's fine Marinette." Tikki tried to cheer her up. Marinette smiled at her. She was getting more sick.

"And you? Tikki how are you?" Marinette asked sincerely. Tikki smiled back at Marinette.

"I'm perfect."

"Of course you are, I know that. But how do you feel?" Tikki knew she couldn't lie, she couldn't her body wouldn't allow her to feign healthiness.

"I'm not that great, honestly. It's nothing to worry about. I'm old." She told Marinette. The blue-haired girl nodded. But she didn't believe what Tikki said. The kwami had been living for millions, probably billions of years. Why was her suddenly being "old" cause her illness and make her weak? She's been living forever, she isn't old. Marinette thought. _'She's sick.'_

Even after Marinette's statement, she needed to transform. She asked Tikki if the kwami was okay to transform and of course, Tikki said she was and even though Marinette wasn't okay with it, Paris needed Ladybug to protect to protect them. She sat at the Eiffel tower waiting for Chat Noir to show up. _'Maybe he really is hurt.'_ Ladybug sat there checking her yo-yo so many _time_ she thought she might go blind from the different contrast of looking at the screen light and then back to the dark city.

Just before she jumped another building, the last one to jump to get back to her apartment, she saw movement in the dark night. _'Scotty.'_ She stated to herself. She didn't know what happened with the akuma, that was something she wanted to ask, another one of her questions.

She followed what she presumed was Scotty. Ladybug threw her yo-yo, wrapping the person in iron string. The tightness of her string loosened.

"What?" She looked at the retracted string that laid in her hands. Only half of the length came back. Hands grabbed her shoulders and she fell to the concrete. A sharp sting vibrated from her tailbone to her skull.

"Ah!" She cried out. She immediately tried to escape the attacker's grip. Ladybug gave up struggling, she bent her leg and shoved it to his groin.

"Mmm." She heard him hissed. She found her yo-yo, climbed onto of him, held the string between her palms and put the thin line against his throat.

"Wait, wait- ack, L-ack!" She hesitated.

"Chat?"

"Yeah... Yeah, it's me."

"What are you doing out?" She got up and lent her hand to him. He looked at it for more than a second and grabbed it.

"Patrol." He simply answered. Chat Noir turned to walk away, to get away from Ladybug but she stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

"Me too, y'know I thought we were supposed to meet up." She accused. Although it was phrased as a question she said it like a statement. Chat couldn't hear it in her voice but she was hurt.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He said over his shoulder. He looked at her hand. Ladybug did the same but didn't move it instead she forcefully turned him around.

"What's wrong? What happened? Chat I need to know what happened." Ladybug told him. "This is my city too, I protected it when you were gone! I wasn't there for the attack and we still have to capture the akuma!" She shouted. She took in a deep breath. "I need your help." She muttered.

"No... you don't. There's nothing to catch, there's no akuma."

He raised his head and looked into her eyes. He said it coldly like he was talking to an idiot but the look he gave her wasn't fitting his tone of voice. His gaze made him seem weak, fragile. It made it look like he was about to drop to his knees and faint. Ladybug was taken back by the look. She didn't have time to comfort her friend, who clearly needed a shoulder to lean on, because he ran away. It seemed like it was the only thing he wanted to do.

* * *

Dear students

Due to recent events, the next three days have been cancelled. This means you are expected to be back to your regular classes next Monday morning/afternoon.

This break is to pay respect to the students who had been injured or worse in the latest akuma attack. Please recover if you can and we hope to see you all back on Monday.

Thank you

Mrs Marvin

* * *

Marinette looked at the letter that the university coordinator sent. _'Due to recent events?'_ She asked herself. _'What happened exactly?'_

"Tikki?" Marinette called out into the room.

"Hmh?" She heard.

"Tikki?" Marinette got up and listened once again.

"Over here." Tikki laughed. Marinette found Tikki buried in fabric.

"Tikki!" She half scolded half laughed. Soon the two became a pair of giggles. Both became surrounded by fabric.

"How are you Tikki?" Marinette looked over at the small being as the laughter died down.

"I'm good." Tikki smiled at her miraculous holder. Then a devilish glint shined in her eyes. "How're the collections?" Marinette groaned.

"Oooohhh, Tiiikkiiii!" Tikki snickered.

Marinette avoided everything related to her clothing collections. She didn't think about it, talked about it, or wanted to hear about it. She was finished with them of course but she always had the need to add to something even if she finished it. It was one of her flaws that a lot of people thought were good. But it wasn't. Because when she declared something was finished, it was nice, good, untouched. And when she added to something she made it worst.

So, she was going to leave her collections and enter them for the final show program. Knowing Ms Mandelave she would want the collections by Friday. That's 4 days. A lot can happen between then and now.

Marinette didn't know how much she was expecting from her week. She already had enough the last couple of months. For some reason, she felt like this week was going to be all those months combined with ten times more stress. It was a lucky guess but she just felt that way. That feeling caused more stress. She didn't know what life had planned for her and it scared her. Usually, ever since she moved out, she was prepared, she thought of every outcome good and bad. But now she couldn't think of any outcome, no solution just one huge problem. The thing was she didn't know what the problem was.

"Marinette?" Alya knocked on the door. "You ready?"

"Yeah!" Marinette replied. She left everything as it was but grabbed her bag with Tikki inside.

"Anything from 'guy in leather'?" Alya asked after a while. They were on their way to meet with Nino and Adrien.

"Hm? What?" Marinette's mind went blank.

"That guy that saved you!" Alya exclaimed. Marinette saw a leather covered chest and felt arms wrapped around her at the mention of him.

"Oh, yeah... No, I haven't talked to him since." Marinette said sheepishly.

"It's been three days! You can't avoid him."

 _'I'm not avoiding him, I saw him last night!'_ Marinette said to herself. It was true last night she saw Chat Noir. _'I saw him as Ladybug that's all.'_ She admitted, of course not out loud to Alya.

"I'm not he's just. Poof!" Marinette made an explosive hand gesture.

"Damn, have you called him?" Alya asked. _'I don't need to.'_ Marinette defended herself.

"I can't I don't have his number." At the stop light, Alya forcefully stopped Marinette. She twisted the petite girl around by the shoulders.

"What!?" Marinette squeezed her eyes shut.

"I'm deaf now," Marinette stated.

"Good cause you're stupid too."

That was the last mention of the topic. The girls crossed the street, Nino waved at the girls and met them halfway.

"Where's Adrien?" Marinette asked.

The couple looked at Marinette. They still had to get used to Marinette being friends with Adrien. She was mad at him for a long time and they were used to Marinette not wanting to do anything with Adrien. But the two of them were getting used to Marinette being okay. Well, they thought she was okay.

"He said he'll meet us at the statue in the park," Nino answered.

The three made small chat while they walked to the park. They didn't have classes for the rest of the week, which was good. The group had a lot of things to do for school during that time. But they did have spare time. The three thought they would you use it to do a little good.

"Where is he?" Alya asked impatiently.

"I don't know." Nino shrugged.

"I think that's him." Alya and Nino followed Marinette's gaze.

"Yeah... It is." Nino sighed looking at his friend.

Even from a distance, the three could see the dark circles under his eyes, his bed hair still prominent and his clothes in different directions, like he slept in them. But he looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep. Adrien walked slowly to the group with a slight hunch. He dragged his feet and he held his bag tight.

"All right." Adrien started when he reached his friends. "You got me here. Now what?"

"Now, we get you what of your funky mood," Alya told him.

"Yeah, dude. You won't tell us won't happen-"

"Because nothing happened," Adrien repeated. He had to say that at least once everytime he was with the trio. Nino continued.

"So, we're just gonna do what we think will get you out of your..." Nino gestured to Adrien. "...thing." Adrien sighed and shrugged.

"'Aight."

All three shared a look that Adrien didn't like. He didn't like many of the looks they've been giving him lately but he didn't like this one for a certain reason. _'They're up to something.'_

 _-.-.-.-_

Adrien walked into the room with a black cardigan wrapped around his eyes.

"Is this necessary?" He asked.

"Yes," Marinette answered.

He became quiet. Marinette held onto him as she led him up a flight of stairs. He got the hang of the steeping pattern but held onto her just in case. He didn't really want to be next to her, he kinda felt uncomfortable. Marinette could tell and she asked herself what she did wrong but she couldn't remember. In fact, Marinette didn't really talk to him or privately hang out with him. They were always in a public place or with other people, never alone. Not since the akuma attack. And that's what Marinette wondered. She couldn't remember much from the attack, maybe she did something then. Whatever it was she didn't know.

"Okay, we're here," Marinette said. Adrien attempted to take off the cardigan.

"No, no, no!" Marinette pressed the black cloth back to his eyes, startling Adrien. "I didn't say to take it off." Marinette scolded.

Nino and Alya snickered as they saw the scene. Marinette was shorter than Adrien and had to step on her tippy-toes just to reach his eyes. Marinette whipped her head to look at the couple. "Get back to work!" She hissed low enough so Adrien couldn't hear.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing!"

She took his hand and led him into a room. Adrien didn't know where he was going of course because he was blindfolded. Marinette turned to see Alya and Nino ready. Marinette mouthed counting down to one. She nodded when she reached the last digit and took her cardigan moving out of the way from Adrien. The second Adrien saw light he was immediately blinded again with thick liquid.

"Agh!" He tried to wipe it off his face.

"Surprise!" He heard.

Adrien looked up as best as he could through his hair that was trenched with paint. All three of his friends had large grins on their faces, two of them holding buckets of paint. Alya held a white paint bucket and Nino held a black one. Adrien looked around to see walls covered with white cloth and canvas's up on stands. White cloth covered the ground and buckets of paint as well as paintbrushes scattered the floor. He scrunched his eyebrows and slowly dragged his feet around the room.

"What is this?" Adrien asked.

"It's our way of trying to cheer you up." Alya declared.

There was only one canvas that was covered with a white cloth. Adrien looked back at his friends and they urged him to uncover it. He stood in front of it and just looked. Alya, Nino and Marinette stood behind him, waiting. He grabbed the cloth and pulled. Maybe he pulled too much because the canvas came down with the cloth.

"Oh no!"

"Crap!"

"Catch it!"

All sorts of things were shouted at Adrien and lucky enough Adrien caught it before it hit the ground. He looked back at his friends sheepishly. The three laughed. He put it gently back on its stand. Adrien was in awe. Pictures of their high school years scattered the canvas, cut-outs of Chat Noir and Ladybug were here and there, little messages were written on or in between pictures and shapes of hearts and stars decorated the blank space as well as other stickers and little doodles.

"What is this for?" He turned to look at his friends with glossy eyes.

"We told you. A little something to cheer you up." Marinette answered.

"You didn't get any paint on it so that's good," Alya said as she speculated the collage. Adrien looked back down at the mixtures of white and black paint that were splattered on his body.

"What's with the paint?"

"Same answer," Marinette said pettily. He quirked an eyebrow at her and glanced at the floor near him. Just like he guessed there were buckets of paint.

"Well..." He took a step closer to the buckets, Marinette not noticing. "Let me thank you!" He quickly grabbed a bucket of red paint and splashed it on Marinette. A loud gasp escaped Marinette.

"Ooooohhh- Ah!" Nino was the next person to get dunked with a bucket of paint, this time blue. Alya looked at Nino and then at Adrien who had a new bucket of purple paint.

"Oh no! Get away from me!" Alya tried to run out of the room but Nino wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight as she tried to smack Nino's arm away. All Nino did was hiss and yelp, his skin tinged red from each slap.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Alya repeated.

She was silenced by purple paint spilling over her and Nino. Adrien hissed and a loud slapped echoed the room. His back was now covered with yellow paint and purple rubber. He turned around to see a smirking Marinette with two ballons, one in each hand. She tossed one up and down into the air and caught it easily back into her hand. Adrien again became trenched with two new colours of paint. Marinette laughed at Adrien's shocked face.

"Oh, it's on!"

"Bring it Agreste!" Nino taunted.

The time they spent in the art room was filled with laughter and enjoyment. Colours were splattered everywhere, on the floor, on the walls and all over the young adults that held paint wars against each other. Adrien and Marinette against Alya and Nino. The teamwork between Adrien and Marinette was something out of a movie, all though it wasn't out of a movie. Neither of them or their friends knew who they truly were, who they were trying to be and hide from the world. With Marinette's small built she was quick and could easily dodge paint balloons. Adrien's long legs and strong arms made it easy for him to retaliate paint buckets onto either Alya or Nino. Colours flew, laughter echoed and the picture collage of Adrien and his friends was kept safe under the comforts of a white cloth in a safe distance from the chaos the four friends called fun.

Marinette stood up from the puddle of paint that merged different colours into one another. Some had swirls and were distinct that there were more than one colours combined, others had a mixture of all colours turning the puddles of paint into a brown colour.

"I'm going to go get cleaned." She declared. Adrien tried to fight off Nino. He finally got out of Nino's clutches and used Marinette as a shield.

"Hey!" She scolded.

"I'm going to go clean up too!" Adrien said pointing a water gun, filled with paint, at Nino.

"Cowards!" Nino shouted.

The two walked the empty halls of their school. Adrien stuffed his hands in his pockets, his go-lucky happy attitude no more. Now a frown was set on his face and he stared straight ahead. Marinette looked up at him. His sudden change in behaviour more than known. Was it all just an act, she thought. _'But he looked like he had fun.'_ She mentally defended. She knew him too well that she could tell that he actually had fun, but what changed? They walked down the stairs, each stepped echoed on the walls, playing a rhythm, it's own song.

Adrien was aware of Marinette and the looks she gave him. But it wasn't like the looks she's been giving him this week. For some reason this one was different. _'Why?'_ He asked himself. Each day she looked at him with a look he could only describe as pity. He didn't understand what made him look pitiful. But today she didn't give him a pitiful look. Instead, it was something he couldn't describe. Being the gentleman he still was he opened the doors.

"Why don't we just go to the changing rooms?" Adrien muttered. Marinette rounded the building where the tap was. Next to the tap was a black house neatly placed in its holster on the wall. She picked up the end of it and placed her hand on the tap.

"Because this way is easier."

She turned on the tap. At first, the pressure was strong and it hurt Adrien but then Marinette fixed it and a gentle drizzle spayed Adrien lightly, strong enough to clean the paint that decorated his body. He turned, lifted his arms and scrubbed at his wet clothes. He tried his best to get the paint off of his skin. When he thought he did a pretty good job at cleaning himself off he returned the favour for Marinette. He took her place of spraying the hose. He turned the tap so the pressure was a little stronger and sprayed it over Marinette. She did the same as Adrien. Adrien looked at her as she twirled and picked at the paint on her skin. He let himself smile for once. A light blush covered his tanned skin.

Count on Marinette to change everything about him. He loved the power she had over him. She didn't even know the magic she played on him. They turned off the hose and placed it as they found it. Adrien walked to the front of the building but stopped. He turned to see Marinette with her head down. He didn't open his mouth, for some reason he had a feeling he wasn't supposed to speak. Marinette finally looked up into his eyes with that same indescribable look.

"Are you okay?" She asked. A sweet tone that was strong and caring. No pity, no sympathy. Adrien smiled.

"I'm fine."


	18. Chapter 16

When Adrien and Marinette came back inside, the art room was clean. The white blankets stained with paint that covered the room were gone. All the paint supplies were gone too. No splash of peculiar colour anywhere in sight. The two looked impressed.

"Nice work guys." Marinette cheered when their two friends came out. Their clothes were messed up and colours that the opposite wore were mixed. Adrien and Marinette shared a look.

"What?" Alya asked.

"Nothing." Adrien smirked. He walked away and grabbed his stuff.

"What!?" She asked him again.

"Nothing!" He repeated. Nino looked at the two and then at Marinette.

"What?" He asked her. Marinette laughed and shook her head.

The four friends locked the art room and left it clean. They laughed and told jokes as they walked to Nino's loft.

"Did you see your face when the balloon came and...and!" Marinette couldn't finish her sentence. She choked on laughter.

"Yeah, yeah. How about when you slipt?" Alya rebutted. Marinette slowly quieted down and glared at her best friend. The boys just quietly walked next to the two and joined the conversation if they felt like it.

Nino unclocked the building. The four walked in and placed their stuff on the couch on the first floor.

"What are you going to do with this?" Marinette asked. She twirled around gesturing to the mostly empty space of the first floor.

"You've had this building for almost um, two years," Alya added. Nino smirked. He and Adrien shared a look. They got together and made some distance between them and the girls.

"Ever wonder what goes on in the boys club?" Alya asked Marinette. They watched the boys converse.

"I'm too afraid to know." Marinette joked. The boys turned around with an even more confident look. They strode over to the girls.

"You ready?" Adrien asked.

"You asking us or your boyfriend?" Alya asked.

"Excuse you! You're my only one." Nino shouted.

"Nope, not anymore. Doesn't look like it, you cheater." Marinette snorted. Nino looked away jokingly. Adrien punched Nino in the shoulder, making Nino lose his balance and act.

"Okay!" He said. He looked to Adrien and nodded.

"We're opening a bar!" They told the girls.

"Really?"

"That's awesome, babe." Alya attempted to kiss Nino's cheek but he moved away. "What?"

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" Alya's mouth hung open and deflated.

"You want a bar, there better alcohol." Alya walked up the stairs.

The three laughed as they watched Alya go up to the second floor. The three soon followed Alya's lead and went upstairs. They decided to order pizza and binge on horror movies and junk food. Marinette and Nino weren't big fans of horror but they agreed to watch. Nino screamed time to time and then everyone burst into laughter, forgetting about the gruesome scene that played on Nino's tv. They ended the night on the couch watching a few comedies. Alya and Adrien were the last two who were still awake.

"Zoolander?" Adrien asked. Alya shook her head. "Run, Fatboy Run?" Alya gave him a look.

"What's that?"

"That is a yes." Adrien pressed play. Alya chuckled at a few scenes but other than that she watched the movie with a smile on her face. Often at times Adrien caught her not paying attention.

"Adrien?"

"Mhmm?" His focus directed to the movie.

"Marinette likes this guy." She blurted out. Alya watched closely for a reaction. Adrien didn't seem fazed but he was. He didn't show it but he was curious and hurt. He turned to Alya giving her his full attention.

"Do you know who is?" He managed to say. What was he supposed to say? Nothing came to his mind on how to lead the conversation. All things he wanted to ask made him seem like a crazy ex. Adrien didn't want to be that, he wanted to be there for Marinette, support her, be happy for her. Even if it meant letting her go.

"Nope. She just calls him 'guy in leather'." Adrien scrunched up his eyebrows. He wasn't stupid, his first guess was that he was the guy. Well, Chat Noir was the guy. How crazy is that, being jealous of your superhero persona?

"Well..." Adrien looked at Alya. She arched an eyebrow and just stared. He didn't really have any words for the situation. "I don't know, what do you want me to say!?" He laughed. He tried to play it off as a joke, Alya looked like she was going to lose it. She looked annoyed and tired. She inhaled deeply.

"I want you to tell me how you feel." She paused. "What do you think of Marinette? Because I know that you guys aren't 'just friends'."

"...How I feel?" Adrien mumbled.

Has anyone really asked him that? What did he feel? Adrien liked Marinette sure, maybe even loved. But he tried, he had to, to forget about those feelings. As Chat Noir he was a whole different person, to Marinette and the rest of the world. That black cat didn't have to hide his feelings for the girl that he spent his free time with. As his superhero persona, they hanged as friends. Adrien found that amusing, how Marinette could act so casually with a guy dressed like a cat in her room. How she could be so friendly to a guy that abounded her. To a guy that lost her trust.

"I-I feel like. Well, I don't know?" He thought about it.

If he said it out loud, it was there, it was in the world and he could never swallow those words again. He couldn't pretend the feeling those words represent wasn't there. He gave it a shot. It wouldn't do anything, it'll just drift out the open window and into the ears of the only person in the room, Alya. Adrien could say it and never again. Maybe if he said it, it'll be gone, out of his system. He wouldn't have to think about her almost every time his mind went blank or feel the way he did every time he was alone. If he said it, maybe, all of that would go away.

"I love Marinette." He told Alya confidently.

She didn't look the least bit fazed or affected by the news. She didn't have to be, Adrien thought. It didn't mean anything.

But why did he still feel the same? Why did he still feel the crushing anxiety of losing Marinette? The pain he felt because they weren't together and he couldn't tell her how much he loved her. How much he truly loved her, in a quiet place all alone doing the most normal thing. At a party in a crowd doing the most teenage typical thing. Telling her how she wasn't the world but the universe. How she didn't take his breath away but his life. How much he loved her, so much more than she would've thought and what he could describe. Why was that multiplied?

Adrien couldn't see how Alya pressed the pause button on her phone after he spoke those words. He didn't know that she recorded their whole conversation. Or how behind the kitchen walls Marinette was crumbled down to her knees with her head down and tears dripping down her cheeks. There was so much Adrien didn't know.

The fact that Alya had his love confession on tape, how Marinette hurt each time she saw Adrien because she was reminded how he stood there behind the school under a large tree looking like someone told him he was the last human being on Earth in the whole galaxy. Or how music softly played outside of the building. The city was brought to life by warm lights and a sweet melody of guitar strings. Adrien didn't know that at that time in that room, he started a world of chaos and pain.

* * *

Marinette and Alya left Nino's and Adrien's place earlier that morning. Alya drove as Marinette looked out the window mumbling the lyrics to whatever song came on the radio. Her mumbling and the sound of Alya's tapping against the wheel were the only sound in the car. Usually, when Alya tapped her fingers or bounced her leg, it meant she was thinking. About something super important, over-thinking that super important thing. And when she stressed about that thing she pulled at her hair or scratched her skin.

Marinette glanced at Alya. "You sure you're okay?" She asked.

"Hm?" Alya responded, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Are you okay?" Marinette repeated.

"Oh, of course, yeah," Alya answered. Her eyebrows scrunched up and she turned down the road. "Why?" She glanced at Marinette.

"You look like you're thinking," Marinette muttered. "Really, really hard." Alya sighed.

"I am."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Yes." The car was quiet. Marinette rephrased the question.

"Can you talk about it?"

"I don't know." Alya paused. "It's about someone we know, someone we care about. This person, Marinette this person is a large factor in your life. Our life. And I can't help but stop thinking about him." She told Marinette.

"Oh my god, are you pregnant? Alya!" Marinette shrieked. Alya swerved the car.

"What!? No! No, I'm not pregnant, this has nothing to do with me. Or Nino." Another pause.

"Did someone die?"

"No." Alya parked the car in their buildings parking lot. Both girls hopped out of the car and took their bags.

"Well?" Marinette unlocked the door and held it for Alya.

"Well, what? I don't know if I should talk about it, it's not my secret to tell."

"Are you kidding me? I'm your best friend." The two started walking up to their apartment. Alya looked down at Marinette on the lower step.

"This person may mean more to you than I do," Alya muttered.

The two had rough times together. They never acted like those hard times never happened. The two had troubles together and their own. Neither of them let the other work through those troubles alone, always there for support, or advice, or someone to talk to. Just there. Maybe sometimes those things weren't enough. But, no matter what they never left each other's side. That's all that mattered, they were still together and they still felt like they could take on the world. One life crashing problem at a time.

Marinette rushed up the stars to Alya's level and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Trust me when I say - That you mean a whole different thing to me, no matter how much I care for another person. The way I care for you is just for you, my best friend." Marinette smiled at her. Alya nodded and wrapped her arms around Marinette for a few seconds and quickly walked up the steps to their apartment.

"So you going to tell me what it is?" Marinette shouted.

"I need a shower," Alya dodged the question. Marinette laughed and followed her up to their shared home.

* * *

Adrien walked out of the room he was supposed to move in to, the only thing holding him back was his promise to move out after his last show. He scratched his head, his hair sticking in all different directions. Nino stood at the counter, a button up pyjama top and stripe pants hung off of his body loosely. He glared at the coffee pot that made an awful growl as it boiled. Adrien filled a glass cup with warm water and cringed. He poured it out into the sink and filled the same cup with cold water. He looked around.

"Where's Marinette and Alya?"

"They went home," Nino answered his eyes still on the coffee pot.

He tried, he really did, but panic set in the second he noticed they weren't there. Alya could be telling Marinette everything he said last night, she could be telling Marinette how stupid he was and how she should talk to him. How Marinette didn't feel the same and he was being a lovesick dog. He didn't know a lot of things and he wanted to. He wanted the answers to his question and the curiosity to stop. Because all it caused was more pain. He didn't know how much he could take. He didn't know why such a small thing caused so much trouble. He didn't know how long it would take him to break.

He got ready thinking about it. He got dressed thinking about the crushing curiosity. He left the building with Nino thinking about blurting out the words to Marinette. He worked with designers who did their double checks on the outfits they made for him. He talked to fellow models but with his mind elsewhere.

"Adrien, are you listening?" One model asked.

This model wasn't just a model, he was like the male version of Chloe. Although Adrien did find that weird at first, he also found it comforting finding familiarity. His name was Jay and he was one of the models he toured with. He finished his tour earlier than Adrien meaning he got back to Paris earlier than him. Adrien's face would light up when he found that he would be sharing the stage with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes that looked like the sky. Adrien always thought of him as a little brother. Many times he caught himself thinking Jay would be the perfect love-child of him and Marinette.

"Totally," Adrien responded. Jay smirked.

"It looked like you were daydreaming."

"Daydreaming, paying attention, same thing." Adrien shrugged. Jay laughed and passed Adrien a file. Adrien looked at it and back at Jay. Jay answered the question that was on the tip of Adrien's tongue.

"It's the chosen designer from The Special Arts University classroom 2C." Adrien looked at the file. It was just a plain file.

"How many designers from the school again?" Jay looked unsure.

"I'll be back." Adrien laughed. He looked down at the file and opened it.

 **Name: Marinette Dupain-Cheng**

 **Age: 22**

 **The chosen student from 2C of The Special Arts University fashion program.**

 **Role in the show: Fashion designer**

 **Accepted collections: 3**

Adrien stared down at the cover page stunned. It was just a description of how Marinette was the only person chosen from her class to be one of the designers in the show. He turned the page to see it titled 'Weird and Wonderful-Female design'. It had a description of the process it took for her to make it. The back of the page had a printed copy of her final design. It definitely looked wonderful and it played the role of it being weird, unique in its own way. The length of the skirt was no longer long but cut short at the front and long at the back creating a tail with long layers that would drape down to the floor. It had stockings that were scribbled with words. Adrien could make out some of the sentences. 'Weird in its own way. Crazy but not insane. Playing normal in this wonderland. Down the rabbit hole.' And more Adrien couldn't decipher.

The next page had the same thing except it was her weird and wonderful male design. Instead of it being white it was now black with the same words as the stockings for her female design. A top hat with a white ribbon, the base black and the design the same as the suit. It matched, but it was different. Adrien loved it.

'Ladybug and Chat Noir: Female Ladybug Design'. A ladybug pattern skirt with a black, sleeveless top, a red leather jacket and black knuckle cut gloves. It had its own twist. A girl with a badass behaviour but sweet personality would wear it. Adrien thought Marinette captured the heroine perfectly. 'Ladybug and Chat Noir: Male Chat Noir Design'. It was a black suit with a neon green tie and belt. Except the button up shirt had a floral stitch. It looked like flowers were growing from the sides of the shirt. Swirls of neon green were created and grew from the end of the shirt. He liked it. A sneaky yet beautiful addition to the suit. Simple and creative, Adrien liked to think Chat Noir was like that sometimes.

The last collection was definitely a surprise. She mixed office suits with hip-hop costumes. 'Street Style-Female Design'. Baggy black pants with a striped button up. 'Street Style-Male Design'. Black jeans, a blue and black flannel and a leather jacket with a black button-up and white tie. The female design had a nice mix and the colours she used for the male one made it odd.

She made it work either way. She got into the show. Something he knew that she's wanted since he has known her. Marinette always wanted to be a featured designer in one of Gabriel Agreste's shows and now she was.

"Okay," Jay breathed. Adrien took a step back, he was shocked by Jay's sudden appearance. "One student from all designing classes were chosen. There are only three student designers." Jay finished. Adrien smiled and closed the file. He put the file up to Jay's chest as he walked past only stopping to say what he wanted to say.

"I'm pretty sure you can just call them designers." And Adrien walked off.

After a tiring day, Adrien stood outside the show building waiting for his car to arrive. He had his bag on his shoulder and his phone in his hands. His phone vibrated and a notification that someone texted him popped up.

 **Group Chat: Young, Dumb and Flawless**

 **Alya: Come to our place. Marinette is making ice creeeeaaam!**

 **Nino: Yum**

 **Adrien: On my way**

Adrien smiled. He couldn't remember eating something Marinette made, he was excited to try her ice cream. When the gorilla arrived Adrien told him to go to the girls' apartment. The large bodyguard grunted in response and did what he was told. Around ten minutes later Adrien was walking up the apartment building to Alya and Marinette's door. He knocked on the wood lightly and waited. Nino soon popped his head out and smiled.

"Hey." Nino chirped. Adrien laughed.

"Hey, Nino." Adrien walked into the apartment to be greeted with the scent of vanilla.

"Wow." He said impressed.

"I know right." Alya sighed as she watched her best friend mix the frozen cream. Nino came up from behind her and wrapped his hands around her hips, he leant down and kissed her cheek.

"You're so cute." He whispered. Adrien could hear him from across the room and laughed. Nino turned around. "What?" Adrien just shook his head.

"I know they're gross," Marinette told Adrien as she stuck the metal bowl in the freezer.

"I thought it was ready!" Alya complained.

"It wasn't, it has to go in the freezer for an hour or so."

"Aaaghh!" Alya turned around straight into Nino's chest and groaned.

Nino scratched his girlfriend's head and waddled to the couch where Adrien sat. Adrien looked down at the papers he had in his lap. The only time he directed his attention to something else was when Marinette joined them in the living room. She grabbed her laptop from the coffee table and sat down in an armchair. She looked determined. Alya turned her head away from Nino's neck to Marinette.

"Please stop staring at the screen so hard, you'll become blind."

"Tsk!" Marinette grabbed the pillow under her and threw it at Alya, hitting Nino in the process. The two girls shared a laugh and returned to their separate tasks. Alya snuggling into Nino's neck as he rubbed her back and Marinette who was beginning to look frustrated.

"What?" Nino asked.

"I'm supposed to get an email from my teacher, she said she'll notify us by today. She hasn't!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Notify you about what?" Alya asked.

"If we got accepted into the program or not."

"What program?" Alya pressed.

"The fashion show." Marinette deflated. She gave up hope that she was getting featured in the show.

"I think I know why she hasn't emailed you yet," Adrien said gaining everyone's attention He got up from his seat and walked over to Marinette. Adrien gently placed a file on Marinette's keyboard. She knotted her eyes in confusion.

"Oh my god!" She shouted once she opened it. She put all her things in her lap onto the coffee table. Marinette jumped up and wrapped her arms around Adrien's neck. He was used to hugging Marinette, as Chat Noir. It made no difference though. He still had his arms wrapped tightly around her small waist, afraid she was going to turn into smoke.

"Thank you." She whispered. Those two words caught him off guard.

"It was all you." His lips sightly grazed her ear. The small touch sent shivers down her spine and created a shock of electricity making her feel more than she should, more than she wanted. But the feeling wasn't as big as the pure joy she felt.

"What?!" Alya asked as she got off of Nino's lap. She picked up the file Marinette set on the table. "No way!" Alya jumped. "You got in!" She announced. Marinette turned to the shouting woman.

"I know!" They squeezed each other out of pure joy.

"What?" Nino mumbled to Adrien.

"She's a designer in my last show," Adrien said simply. Nino's eyes widened.

"That's great, M!" Once Marinette was free from Alya's grasp she hugged Nino. All three were talking about how happy they were for Marinette while she kept gushing at the "impossible".

"Did you do this?" Alya asked Adrien. Her eyes asked a different question though. 'Did your feelings get in the way of the program?'

"I'm as shocked as you guys, I knew she could do it though." He made direct eye contact with Marinette. "I'm happy for you. You deserved it."

-.-.-.-

After an hour of talk and watching tv everyone finally got their homemade ice cream. Nutella and cookie dough, one of Marinette's favourites. They picked up random conversations from time to time.

"We have school in two days," Nino said absentmindedly. Everyone groaned.

"Nino!" Marinette scolded.

"Geez, I'm sorry. I'm just saying. We have school after the weekend. Where did the week go?"

"Great you jinxed it now we will be living in slow motion foreveeeerrrr." Adrien exaggerated. The girls threw a pillow at the blonde man, almost knocking his bowl.

"My ice cream!" He screeched. Everyone chuckled.

The young adults enjoyed the time they spent with each other. Sure they saw each other every day but with this life that they lived now, a lot of things were different. They've been daydreaming about it since they were 16. They would laugh at scenario's they made up and the wild parties they thought of. Little did they know that when their fantasies came to life would they be eating ice cream on the couch watching cable tv. It was a normal thing that they all did from time to time. And this was just like the rest, special. They were all together after good news. Content smiles played on their lips. They showed happiness and it was radiating everywhere but some couldn't help but think of other things. Marinette's head couldn't help but over stress the fact that she was a designer in the fashion show and something could go wrong. Adrien wouldn't stop looking at Marinette and each time he did so he felt Alya doing the same. The same curiosity that was eating him alive that morning was doing the same to him now. His stomach twisted and his throat dried. Maybe it wasn't curiosity. Maybe it was a bad feeling he had. Maybe something bad was going to happen.

Marinette stretched her arms and yawned.

"You guys staying here?" She asked.

"Yeah." Nino shrugged but glanced at Alya with a questioning look.

She nodded and rested her head back on Nino's shoulder. After a while, the four young adults descended into their separate rooms. Nino to Alya's, Marinette to her own and Adrien in the guest room. Adrien sat in his room with Plagg sleeping cozily on another pillow. The blonde man just read a book until he thought his kwami had a reasonable amount of sleep. The book was interesting, one of his favourites, 'The Things I Didn't Say'. He thought that the love story between the two characters was a fairytale. A relationship based on pure trust and mystery. It astounded him. He questioned a lot of things in the book, that made him question himself. He asked himself what would he do if he was in that situation? He's asked himself that question each time he read a book. Adrien has read a lot of books, it was almost the only thing he did in his free time. He loved going into someone else's world, a different world, that wasn't his. Although he loved happy endings, he loved cliffhangers even more. They made him think. What would happen? How will the characters deal with this situation? Although he was always infuriated with cliffhangers he loved them none the less.

 _'People like the world like that, I guess.'_ Adrien thought as he turned the page. People liked how the world made them feel. _'Hypocrites.'_ Even though he was one of them. He smiled and said he was Marinette's friend. He was there for her, he was going to be there for her no matter what. But there was nothing friendly about how he felt.

Plagg stirred awake. Adrien closed his book and jumped out of bed. He grabbed a piece of cheese and waited for Plagg to become fully awake.

"Mmm... Cheese." Plagg got up, his eyes still closed. Plagg took the cheese Adrien gave him and started nibbling on it.

"Thanks, Plagg." Adrien smiled at his small friend.

Plagg just kept eating and nodded. Adrien slowly opened his door, making it squeak. Plagg followed closely behind hovering over Adrien's shoulder. Adrien walked out of his room through the hallway and into the space that served as the dining room. He stubbed his toe into a leg of a chair. He cringed and stomped his foot. He slightly limped as he walked all the way to the door of the apartment.

Adrien unlocked the door but turned around to look around the apartment before he opened it and walked out. His bare feet touched the rough cotton of the carpet. He walked all the way up the stairs that were cold tiles. He didn't like the interior of the building. It had blue carpet, brown tiles and red walls. It wasn't that appealing. Adrien opened the door that led to the roof, for some reason it was always unlocked. He stepped out onto the concrete roof, the cold wind hit his chest causing goosebumps to erupt up down his skin.

"Okay kid. It's cold let's do this." Plagg said.

Adrien nodded and transformed into Chat Noir. His exposed arms still felt cold but he was happy that he was mostly covered up.

"How does this work?" He spoke.

 _"How does what work?"_ Plagg asked him.

 _"Remember, that thing about transferring power?"_

 _"You mean giving you full control of the miraculous?"_ Plagg asked. Their whole conversation in Chat's head. Chat paced the roof, he knew that it was going to take a while to convince his kwami.

 _"Yes."_

 _"Adrien we spoke about this. If I give you full control there's more of a chance of the miraculous to as well."_

 _"But you also said that I would have complete control and if the miraculous gained its own power I could fight it."_

 _"It's complicated kid, there's no instructions to this."_ Chat Noir sighed.

"Please?" He begged.

 _"...Alright."_ Plagg gave up. A large smile spread across Chat's face.

"Okay, so how does this work? Do I say some words or do I have to do something or...? Plagg?" Chat Noir asked aloud. _"Plagg?"_ Plagg was nowhere to be heard, meaning that Adrien had full control as Chat Noir.

 _'Here goes nothing.'_ Chat thought.

Chat Noir jumped the next building in hopes of getting a view of Marinette's room. Sure enough, her glass doors were illuminated by a soft orange glow.

Chat took that as a signal that she was awake. He jumped to her balcony and landed lightly onto the ground. He inhaled deeply and knocked on her glass door. He heard rumbling of bed sheets and things and soon enough Marinette's head popped out behind her curtains. Her eyes widened as she saw the leather cladded hero. She backed away from the curtains no longer in Chat's vision. He slightly deflated but stood there waiting. He heard a click of a handle and took a step back.

Marinette opened the door. She wore black shorts and a white singlet with her hair braided loosely. Chat smiled softly at her.

"Chat." Marinette greeted.

"Purrncess." Chat took a step back and bowed. He looked up through his bangs and smiled. Marinette took a shaky breath.

"What are you doing here?" Chat's smile faltered but he tried his best to flash his pearly whites.

"Can't I see my princess?" He asked. Marinette bit her lip and sighed with her eyes closed. When she opened them again she had a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, of course, you can."

She opened the door wider and walked in, expecting Chat to follow her. And he did, he walked in and looked around the room, even though he's seen it more than once. He looked around for changes. Even though it was around a week since he was last in her room a lot changed.

Pictures were rearranged, some hung and some in different places, notebooks were put somewhere else Chat couldn't see, her little couch that sat in the corner was moved and was now next to the glass doors and desk, a little shelf filled with books was short enough to use as a spare table on top. The space on top of the small bookshelf was occupied with coffee mugs, art supplies and a notebook that looked way to significant and precious to be a casual notebook.

 _'Probably a journal.'_ Chat thought. He noticed Marinette was in bed and was staring at him with her laptop on her lap.

So much changed over a week. The week after they almost went all the way. The week after Marinette "confessed". He forgot about what happened in that room. But as he traced over the new change of scenery it all crashed down on him. Marinette didn't have full control, she was under an akuma's power and he took advantage of that.

Marinette could feel the sudden change in his behaviour.

"Are you okay?" She asked in that same sweet tone, the one that was demanding but wasn't intimidating. The one that made you answer any question only because she asked. He loved that tone.

Chat smiled. The same smile that made Marinette swoon, the one that could make her worse days turn upside down and become sunshine and rainbows. He could lighten up her day with only a quirk of his lips. She loved those lips, ones that tasted like lime mixed with brown sugar. Marinette loved the way they looked, the way his lips tasted, the way he smiled.

"I'm fine." Chat replied.

But for some reason, she didn't see a hero who looked like a cat and was dressed in leather. Instead, she saw a blonde boy who had the same green eyes and the same smile. Her heart stopped, she could feel the beating of the muscle slow down slightly and quickly beat again. She heard the sound of her own heart and felt the rhythm. It was shocking, not the feeling of her own heart. What was shocking was that she was in love with Chat Noir, who had the same smile as Adrien Agreste.

"We need to talk." She suddenly spoke.


	19. Chapter 17

**Warning: Mentions of sex and sex scenes**

"We need to talk," Marinette told Chat.

"Okay?" He sat next to her.

"About… us. If there even is an us." She fumbled with her wrists. "Chat Noir." She stood up. "What are we?"

Marinette walked around, back and forth still rubbing her wrists. Chat looked at her. He watched her walk, and walk and walk. His brain short-circuited.

'What are we? Well…' He asked himself. What relationship did the two have? He knew that he wanted to be with Marinette. He knew he wanted to be more than friends. But what did they have now? Friends don't kiss each other. They don't make out. And Chat was pretty sure that friends didn't want to have sex with each other. So, if he wanted to sleep with her, kiss her, spend nights together just holding each other under the sheets, then they were defiantly not friends. But, even though he wanted to be more… What did Marinette want?

Chat stood up. He grabbed Marinette by the shoulders and looked down at her. She was startled, it was the only word Chat could think of to describe her face. Her eyebrows high, eyes wide, mouth agape and little wrinkle lines on her forehead. His head fell, his knees weak. Was he feeling love? Was that how love felt? Like being punched in the stomach, but that pain turning into a flame spreading across his body, turning it to ashes. Turning everything to ashes. Letting everything blow away. He didn't want it to go away that easily, he wasn't going to let her slip through his fingers not again. He had another chance, he didn't want to lose it.

"I love you, Marinette." Chat whispered. He couldn't look her in the eyes. He couldn't even stand. Chat felt Marinette's shoulders shake. He glanced at her through his hair to see tears drip down her face.

"Marinette?"

"Stupid. This is so stupid." She shook his hands off her and turned to walk away.

"Hey." He could his hear his own voice quiver. Chat grabbed her wrist.

"What's stupid? Me? Because I sure do feel stupid for saying that. I bet it's the most said phrase in human history." He heard Marinette chuckle, just a little and she wiped her face with the back of her hand. Marinette shook her head.

"What's stupid is that," she swallowed. "I don't want to be hurt again."

They stood there face to face. Marinette's face blotchy from crying and Chat's eyes stung because he wanted to cry.

"I won't let you get hurt." He grabbed her arms and looked down at her with the most terrified face. He knew he looked scared. He didn't want her to get hurt either. "I promise." He whispered.

Marinette grabbed his face and slowly pulled him down, hesitating. When their lips finally met all Marinette could think about was how his hair tickled her nose and how his lips tasted like lime mixed with brown sugar.

And Marinette? Oh, she tasted like everything he remembered. Her plumped lips felt like feathers and tasted like strawberries. She smelled like vanilla, messing up his senses with what she smelt like with she tasted like giving him weird feelings that he just loved. Chat fiddled with the strap of her shirt. He bit her lip and moved his tongue into her mouth. He thought he was overloaded with scents and tastes but when he explored her mouth he couldn't quite describe the sweet tangy taste. Pineapple?

Their mouths had to move apart for air before he could devour the flavour.

"I'm going to protect you purrincess." Chat put their foreheads together. Marinette smirked.

"Promise?" Chat chuckled.

"I promise." And he kissed her again, wanting more of her taste, of just her.

The kiss was passionate and heated. It was full of the longing to hold each other and emotion. A lot of emotion was poured into one kiss as they moved around the room.

Loneliness was the most frequent emotion. It made Marinette angry that she could even sense such an emotion on Chat Noir, she was angry that he felt like that. He shouldn't have been feeling like that, he didn't deserve to feel lonely.

Chat pinned Marinette to the wall next to the door. His lips left hers and started kissing down her jaw all the way to her shoulder and back to her neck where he bit and sucked on her skin leaving his mark.

The second emotion was pain. It was all Chat Noir could feel. He felt his and Marinette's pain and he didn't know which one was worse. He wanted to take all her pain, consume it, replace it, take it away. Anything, he just didn't want her to feel that way.

Chat slid his hands under her shirt. Marinette shivered at how cold his leather cladded hands were. He dragged his claws up and down her skin. She moaned into his mouth, in retaliation he dug his claws deeper into her skin.

And of course, the third most expressed emotion was love. After understanding each other's pain they accepted each other's love. They welcomed it with a kiss and a slip of tongue. They greeted it like it was an old friend. Letting it back into their hearts and letting it grow.

A tear slipped down Marinette's cheek and their lips separated, both swollen. Chat wiped away the single tear with his thumb. He slowly leaned forward and caught her bottom lip between his teeth. Marinette exhaled deeply. The kiss was slow, all actions painfully long.

His hand held the back of Marinette's neck and her fingers tangled in his hair. Chat grabbed her back and his hand traced the curves of her body. Her waist, her hips, her ass, her thighs. He splayed his hands everywhere he could, trying to memorize her figure just by touch. There was no space between the two, their body's flat against each other. Chat bit at her neck and sucked on Marinette's skin causing a low moan to erupt from her lips.

Marinette slipped her hand under his collar, clawing at his neck. The scratches stung and the skin was most likely peeled off but Chat didn't care. He was too absorbed in the moment, the hormones running through his body gave him a rush and made him forget everything but Marinette. He wanted Marinette, only. He wanted her for himself. He loved her and he wanted her to know that. He wanted her to make sure she knew that. He would do anything to show Marinette how much he loved her.

The word 'affection' was large. The meaning was expanded all over the world. It had such a big variety, people could show it in so many ways. Action, writing and speech. Those three things were branched, made everything bigger and of course scarier. Not everyone welcomed affection with open arms. Some hid from it and feared it or blocked themselves from it. When two people mutually showed affection, it wasn't that rare. What was rare was love. It was such a hard thing to find but people didn't know that they were expressing love when they showed affection. Hugs, kisses, side glances, second chances, small gestures; all those things slightly symbolised love. Even sex had another word for it, love. And that action alone held so many actions of affection.

It was the only thing Chat wanted to do. He wanted to bury Marinette in affection. So, as his back hit the bed and Marinette took off her shirt Chat decided that was what he was going to do.

Marinette kissed Chat in a rush, her lips barely against his. Their tongue's slipped and slide and it wasn't like a normal tongue fuck. For some reason, it wasn't just flesh against flesh. The two tried to shove their love for each other into every kiss. Every time their lips met, they tried so hard to just show the other how much they loved each other. Because if they didn't they were afraid they would never get a chance to tell the other how they felt without fear of ruining it.

Chat trailed down kisses from her chest. He massaged her exposed breast sucking on the other.

"Ah!" Marinette gasped.

Chat's hands scattered down her hips picking at the band of her underwear. He traced his claws against her thighs all the way down to her clit. He rubbed gently against her clit through her underwear. He switched breasts, sucking the other. Chat removed his lips from her swollen nipples. Marinette slowly opened her eyes to be face to face with Chat. He looked up at her with half-lidded eyes. She grabbed him by the neck and pulled him up to meet her lips again. Marinette had her hand gently against his chest and curled her fingers around the bell of his collar. She lightly tugged down and heard the sound of a zip. She giggled in satisfaction and Chat pulled his lips away.

"How'd y'know?" He smirked at Marinette.

"Lucky guess." She smiled a million-dollar grin at him and continued with what she attended to do.

Marinette moved her hands over his chest. She felt every muscle that his suit usually hid, every muscle that was tight and defined and that sent Marinette into a whirlwind of pleasure. She moved her hands further down. Each movement caused Chat's breathing to falter.

She slid her hands further down, pulling his suit over his shoulders automatically. Their lips met once again. Chat moved his head deeper into the kiss, Marinette kissing back with the same amount of force. Chat bit her lower lip, gnawing at it making Marinette dig her nails into his hips. He curled into her neck as her hands wrapped around his dick. She sighed at his reaction and gasped. Chat lightly dug his teeth where her shoulder and neck met. She moved her hand up and down his cock.

Marinette's hand slid down his shaft and up his tip, Chat panting against her. She used her other hand to grab his neck and pull him down to meet her lips. He moved from her lips to her cheek, jaw, neck and ear repeating it again and again slowly.

"Wait." Chat breathed. Marinette's hand on his dick slowed. "I'm…I'm close," Marinette smirked at his comment. Chat pulled his arms out of his suit, Marinette helping him pull it down his waist shaking his legs out of it.

"Fuck." Marinette paused.

"What?"

"Condom." Marinette rolled out of bed and rushed to her bathroom coming back with a plastic square.

Marinette took the condom and slowly rolled it on his dick. Chat rolled her underwear down. He squeezed her ass, his claws lightly digging into her skin. He lowered down attaching their lips and aligning himself with her.

"Okay?" Chat whispered. Marinette wanted to say yes, to scream yes. But all she did was whispered back-

"Okay." And she gasped as she felt him enter her.

They move in sync, their hips rolling off each other following a rhythm. Marinette moaning at every motion and Chat digging his nails into her pillow.

The night was filled with pleasure and only pleasure. Different types, all types. They both felt the same and they both wanted to be satisfied. They grabbed at each other and sucked on their skin and held each other. All in one swift motion somehow taking all night. After the two enjoyed each other, their bodies, the sounds they made and the way the other made sure both felt good - Chat wrapped Marinette in his arms the dim lit room making silhouettes from outside the apartment. The city alive with lights and probably late night partiers who were singing sluggish words and making noise that lulled the two to sleep but before Chat could fully shut his eyes he heard three words from Marinette.

"I love you." The blue haired girl mumbled into his chest. Sleep invading her fear of confession.


	20. Chapter 18

Marinette woke up with the sun blaring in her face and knocking at her door. _'Damn it! I forgot to shut the curtains.'_ She thought as she pulled the sheets over her head.

"Marinette! Get up! What- Oh." Alya paused as she saw two bodies in her roommate's bed. A fluff of blonde her stuck out of the sheets. "Who's he?" Alya whisper-shouted. Marinette furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Who?" Marinette's back touched skin with someone else's. "Oh, holy shit! Get out!" Marinette shouted at Alya. Alya laughed but shut the door none the less. Marinette clumsily got out of bed pulling the covers and Chat down to the ground with her.

"Marinette?" Chat asked on top of her. Marinette had her eyes shut. Her hands were in his golden locks but she didn't feel any cat ears.

"Hide your face!" Marinette moved her hands to cover his face.

"What?" He asked his voice muffled by Marinette's hands against his face.

Marinette tried to get away from him without looking at his face. She pushed him off but it was a struggle since they were tangled in the sheets. Once she was free from underneath him she threw the sheets over his head and scrabbled to grab something to cover her naked body. There was another knock.

"Give me a second!" She answered.

"What's happening?" Chat asked dumbfounded and still under the sheets.

"My roommate." Marinette hissed at him. She grabbed some random shirt from her basket not bothering to check if it was dirty or not. It was a long grey shirt that covered her body just to the back of her legs and read "Sleepy Kitty" in cursive with black cat ears and whiskers. She rushed to the door and swung it open.

"Morning." She huffed. Alya smirked.

"Who's your friend in there?" Alya nodded to the inside of Marinette's room. Marinette closed the door and stepped out of her room.

"What friend?" Marinette asked cluelesly. Alya chuckled. Her eyes widened when she looked back at Marinette.

"Holy shit is that guy in leather!?" Marinette answered too quickly.

"Yes. No I mean, no." She bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows. "What did you want anyway?" Marinette asked remembering that Alya came into her room for reason, she hoped. Alya shook her head out of her fangirl world.

"Uh, yeah. Do you want to go out for breakfast or eat here?"

"Um, uh eat here?" Marinette shrugged.

"Sure." Alya turned to walk away. "And this conversation isn't over." She pointed a finger at Marinette to furthermore prove her point.

"What conversation?" Marinette said before she hid back into the confines of her room. Marinette looked at Chat who looked like he was sitting patiently with his legs folded on the floor. Marinette slowly walked towards him.

"Boo." She muttered when her face was up close to his.

"Hello, purrncess," Char replied. Marinette giggled, she knew that she wasn't going to scare him, he wasn't standing behind a brick wall. "So you talk about me, huh?" Marinette blushed at the question. She sat opposite to him, mirroring his position.

"Uh yeah sometimes. But it's not like I tell her it's you or what actually happens. I mean we live in a pretty crazy city but I think it would be a little too much crazy for her." Chat hummed. He pulled the sheet down and Marinette yelped. She quickly slapped her hand over her face, blocking her sight. When Chat looked at the scene in front of him he tilted his head.

"What's wrong purrncess?" Chat held her wrist but didn't do anything.

"You're not wearing your mask," Marinette muttered. Chat's, or shall I say Adrien's, eyes widened. He wasn't in his transformation suit, he was his normal civilian self, in Marinette's room. He had to disguise himself. "Keep your eyes closed!" Adrien covered his face with the sheet.

"Plagg!" He shouted randomly into the room. Marinette sat patiently with her hands on her facce. Adrien waited for a response from his kwami and called out to the room again.

"Plagg!" The miniature black cat phased through a covered shelf.

"What?" Plagg spoke. Marinette couldn't help but look at where the voice came from. She peeked through her fingers to see Chat's civilian face covered.

"Your Plagg?" She asked. Said kwami turned around.

"Yep." Plagg simply stated. He looked closely at Marinette. He rested his tiny paws on her nose and squinted at her while she looked back at him with confident eyes. "I see why Tikki likes you," Plagg whispered, he smirked at Marinette's reaction. Marinette backed up, her eyes wide and mouth slightly opened.

"What?" She muttered.

"Alright kid, what do you want?" Plagg ignored her question and turned to Adrien.

"To transform thank you," Adrien told Plagg. Plagg sighed, turned to Marinette and winked. Man was that little cat confusing, Marinette thought.

"I know right." Adrien snickered.

"Oi!"

 _'Woops didn't mean to say that out loud.'_ Marinette told herself.

Plagg phased through the white sheets and a green light flashed. Marinette covered her eyes even though the sheet made the light a little less bright. When Marinette opened her eyes again Chat sat in front of her with a large grin. Marinette smiled at seeing him again.

"Hello, kitty."

Marinette kissed his cheek. Chat wrapped his arms around Marinette's neck and looked at her lovingly with huge green eyes that Marinette knew a little too well. They reminded her of a lot of things and she just smiled. Chat pecked her lips that were stretched up into a smile. He kissed her nose, her cheek, her lips, her forehead, her whole face. She fell to the ground with laughter. She giggled as Chat's lips tickled her skin.

Chat looked down at her, his hands by her head. Marinette's laughter died down and she looked at Chat. Chat slowly leaned down but when their lips touched Chat pulled away with a smile. He looked down a Marinette's annoyed expression. Marinette grumbled something Chat surprisingly couldn't hear. She threaded her fingers in his hair and pulled him down. Their lips smashed together making Marinette feel more relaxed. Chat chuckled into the kiss and supported himself on his elbows. Chat's tongue made it's way into her mouth causing Marinette to whimper, just a little.

They made out on the floor, in Marinette's room after a night Chat dreamed of. It didn't turn out exactly as he planned. He wanted to nuzzle his nose into her neck and wrap his arms around her waist, bring her breakfast in bed and cuddle some more.

But Chat was happy either way. He had Marinette, it was all he wanted.

Their lips detached and Chat could see Marinette's rosy cheeks. He smiled at her. It was the only thing he could do, when he looked at Marinette he only wanted to smile and when he couldn't... He didn't want that day to come.

Chat looked through the glass door. It looked like such a beautiful day. The sun was shining and the city was nothing but beautiful. Chat sighed as he looked out the door. He looked back down and softly kissed Marinette who kissed back with the same amount of affection. Chat got up and held out his hand to help Marinette do the same thing. He didn't let go of her hand. So small and soft. Chat kissed the back of it.

Marinette smiled. Usually, he only did the action when he had to go. _'Guess he has to go.'_ Marinette thought.

When Chat Noir became eye level with Marinette he once again kissed her. _'God I could do this all day.'_ Chat admitted to himself. He sighed.

"I have to go." Chat mumbled against Marinette's lips. He felt the motion of her head nodding. Chat held her face, their foreheads together and both of their eyes closed.

Chat wished for so many things, Marinette was at the top of the list. That moment that the two shared as of that second was another.

Marinette smiled as the two said their goodbyes. The blue haired girl sighed as she watched her hero in leather jump from building to building. When he was out of sight she went back into her room and shut the doors.

Once Chat Noir thought he was far enough he took a turn back to Marinette's apartment building, jumping and running across rooftops. He was right, it was a beautiful day as the wind hit his face and pushed back his hair. The sun shined brightly but the cool air made the perfect weather.

Chat landed on the building and stood straight up to admire the view the height of the building granted him. He sighed and de-transformed. Plagg lazily floated to Adrien's bare shoulder. The blonde boy shivered at the difference of warmth he felt just a moment ago. He wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to find warmth. He did like the weather today but preferably with a shirt, he could actually enjoy it. Adrien walked to the door that led to the stairs. It was an effort to open the door since the wind was pushing against it, only causing the old metal door to slam against the frame when it closed, giving Adrien a slight fright.

Adrien listened through the thick wood of the door for any sounds and heard none. He slowly opened the door and looked around for any of his friends. He sighed. No one was in sight.

Adrien quickly waddled to his room, this time not hitting his foot on any furniture. Plagg slowly followed too tired to use actual speed.

Adrien sighed, for what, the third time? He jumped onto his bed. But he didn't feel like lazing around, he had too much energy. So, the blonde boy looked through the closet that now had spare clothes. He usually left an extra set at the girl's apartment since he was always there.

Adrien walked out of his room with black sweatpants, a white v-neck and a black hoodie. The blonde boy smiled at his attire too comfy to care how he looked. He froze when he saw his friends on the couch, all dressed and prepared for the day.

"Mornin'" He greeted them.

"Morning to you too, sleepy head." Nino teased. Adrien cocked an eyebrow. _'Says you. I've been awake for at least three hours.'_ Adrien thought.

"I've been awake, I just didn't come out." Adrien justified himself.

"Oh yeah, when did you wake up?" Adrien looked at his watch. _'Oh.'_ The digits read 7:57 am. So he hasn't been awake for three hours since the sun was up when he woke up.

Marinette was looking at him with a smile that made his lungs blow out like a balloon. He could feel his cheeks heat up from the girls' attention.

"I-I I've been awake since 6:30, I think." Nino snorted.

"I'll take your word for it, dude."

"Okay since we're all up, what do you guys want for breakfast?" Marinette asked as she got off the couch.

"How about we go out?" Adrien suggested. Marinette turned around to face him. Nino and Alya shared a look.

"It's okay with us, how 'bout you Mari? You wanted to stay home." Alya told the two young males. Adrien's eyes widened. _'Oh right, she wanted to stay home!'_ He scolded himself for not remembering.

"We can totally stay home if you want we don't have to go out." Adrien quickly said. Marinette laughed.

"No, it's okay. I just had to do something this morning, plus it means I don't have to cook."

"Ya' mean do _someone_ ," Alya muttered slyly. Marinette's face flared red. She shot Alya a glare.

"If you guys are ready to leave let's go." Marinette stormed off to her room. She could hear her friends laugh at her antics through the door.

Marinette paced her room, adrenaline and joy still running through her. She was amazed at how one person could do such a thing but then again the same person caused so much pain, maybe not intentionally but he did. She only had one explanation on how Chat Noir could control her in such a way.

She loved him.

Marinette had only experience love once in her life. And it was for Adrien Agreste who could control her in a similar way. He would make her freeze and stutter and yet she loved him.

But Chat, he made her feel confident like she was unstoppable. She hasn't felt that way in years. So when that feeling came back she couldn't let it go. She loved the way he made her feel and she soon realised that she loved him.

She smiled at her floor. God, she was a fool but she was a fool in love.

She knew who she loved but Marinette wanted to know who it was, exactly.

"Tikki?" She called out to the room. Tikki emerged from behind a cloth covered shelf.

"Hi Marinette," Tikki said happily. Marinette tilted her head.

"You seem happy...?" Tikki shrugged her tiny shoulders.

"It was a good night," Tikki remembered how she caught up with Plagg after a long time.

"We're heading out." Marinette paused. Tikki wasn't feeling good. Sleeping more, eating less, the tiny being wasn't even using her powers and Marinette was scared for her little friend. "You okay to come?" Marinette continued.

"Yep." Tikki showcased her best smile.

* * *

Marinette opened the door for her friends. Each one smiled as they entered the cafe. It wasn't that new but the girls rarely went to eat even though it was down the street they lived on.

The two loved the little cafe that was near their old high school. It was too precious to give up. But they wanted to try something different.

Marinette looked down the street as Alya was the last one to walk through the door. The petite girl looked up to a building a little down the road, not that far.

She froze. _'No way...It couldn't, it's-it's not possible.'_

On top of the building, Marinette thought she saw one of the hardest akuma's she ever fought He called himself "The Commander". He was an old soldier who was requested on leave from his unit. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to reject it but he couldn't, he didn't have a choice.

Serving in the military was the only way he could support his family. But during his time being akumatized, rage overwhelmed him and everything, everyone else was just in his way of getting what he wanted.

~.~.~

 _"I will be the last thing you see Ladybug." The Commander growled. Ladybug choked on her own blood as The Commander's boot pushed against her neck._

 _Her hands held his ankle and her grip tightened but so did the pressure on her neck._

 _A little girl ran out from behind a large bin. She tumbled and fell causing noise in the process. The Commander whipped his head to the direction of the noise and spotted the little girl. Ladybug's eyes glanced in the same direction and saw the look on The Commander's face. Her eyes widened. She tried to speak but her words were stuck in her throat._

 _The little girl whimpered as she realised she had The Commander's attention._

 _"No please. Sir, don't!" The little girl begged, her arms blocked her face and her knee's to her chest. She was cornered against a wall, her body tiny and the position she was in made her look microscopic compared to him._

 _The Commander lifted his foot off Ladybug and stomped towards the little girl. He snarled at her._

 _Ladybug's vision was blurry and her head was spinning. She choked, more and more as she inhaled or tried at least. The heroine scrambled to her feet, her vision still adjusting._

 _The Commander pulled his gun out of his side pocket and pointed it at the little girl who started screaming._

 _Everything staggered. Time itself slowed down and Ladybug couldn't register what was going on. All she knew was that there was a gun pointed at a little girl who's screams could barely be heard._

 _Ladybug exhaled and pushed her legs to move, to run in front of the little girl. Ladybug wrapped her arms around the small child and closed her eyes._

 _"What's your name?" Ladybug whispered._

 _"Em-Emma." The girl whispered. Ladybug smiled._

 _"That's a beautiful name."_

 _Boom!_

 _~.~.~_

"Marinette!" Alya shook her head and suddenly she could breathe again flooding her with a weird sense of déjà vu.

"Uh, yeah coming." She called back.

Marinette walked into the retro diner.

"Wow." She muttered.

Her friends already sat at a table that you would see in the movies. The whole "cafe" looked like it came out of a movie; with checkered floor tiles and light up walls, a mini jukebox at each table and the sound of an upbeat song playing in the background. Marinette gazed around the diner. It gave her an off feeling. _'What is happening today?_ ' She asked herself as she walked to the table her friends sat. Marinette pulled out a chair and sat next to Alya across from Adrien.

"What do you guys want?" Adrien asked the group. They all scanned the leather covered menus. Soon after deciding on what to eat a waiter came to take their order.

"Ready to order?" A cheerful voice asked. Marinette froze. She knew that voice, a cheery go lucky voice that camouflaged his real intention. She looked up at him. The young man had brown hair swirled on top of his head, like chocolate swirls. On top of his chocolate locks was a hat that matched his collared shirt that had red and white stripes.

"Yep," Alya told him. His golden tag read Mickey. The three young adults told him what they wanted and Mickey wrote each order down. Marinette was the last one to tell the waiter what she wanted. Mickey looked at Marinette with a sly look and that cheerful glint in his eyes was back.

"And what can I get for you, pretty lady?" He asked.

~.~.~

 _Ladybug jumped the buildings of Paris clumsily. She had to hurry. 'What was going on!?'_

 _The whole city and its citizens were transformed. The people of Paris wore vintage clothes, all neon and baggy some with suits and poodle skirts others with huge hoop earings._

 _Ladybug crashed, her footing slipped and fell onto the side walk tumbling into the street._

 _"Watch it!" A man shouted. Ladybug got up, heaving. She looked around in a confused daze._

 _"What's a pretty lady like you doing wandering the streets?" A young man asked as he walked out of a building, the bell of the door ringing into the loud street, adding to the noise._

~.~.~

"Mari?" Alya nudged.

"I'll have a vanilla milkshake, fries and a chicken salad please," Marinette said flatty. Mickey scribbled the order on his notepad and smiled.

"Your drinks should be out shortly." And with that, he walked away with a bounce in his step.

"What's up?" Alya asked.

"Nothing."

Conversation flowed between the group but Marinette knew that her friends occasionally looked at her to see if she was alright. Mickey soon placed all their drinks and most of them gave him a smile, everyone except Marinette.

Mickey still acted kind but Marinette knew he wasn't, that it was just a game he was playing. So she was cold towards him.

"Why did you order fries if you ordered a salad?" Nino asked. Marinette slurped on her milkshake.

"Because I like chicken salad." Marinette defended. The two kept going back and fourth Alya and Adrien adding their opinion and comments every now and there.

"You guys are fighting over salad." Alya groaned. Adrien chuckled.

"Ceasar is better than garden." Marinette told Nino. Nino folded his arms and shook is head.

"The dressing is disgusting."

"Garden has no flavour." Marinette re-butted.

Their plates of food were placed in front of them by Mickey. Marinette grabbed her plate from him, it was a weird thing to do but she didn't like getting served making other people do things for her. Their fingers touched and an image of Mickey in a large suit with a wide rimmed har flashed before her eyes. She placed her plate on the table.

"Is there anything else I could get you?" He asked and wiped his hands on his apron.

"Nah, we're good," Adrien answered. Mickey nodded and with a smile he left. Marinette watched as he descended only being brought out of her rage when Adrien grabbed her hand. Her head whipped toward the blonde boy. His soft lips curled into a delicate smile. Marinette deeply exhaled, he didn't have to say anything and she was already calm.

* * *

After they finished their meal they didn't stay long. Adrien paid and they left the little diner.

"It looks different from the inside, huh?" Adrien said, Marinette by his side, Alya and Nino in front of them.

"Yeah," Marinette muttered. Adrien looked down at her. He placed a hand on her shoulder ceasing her to a stop. She looked up at him with her large blue-bell eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked. It was like looking in a mirror Marinette thought. She laughed. Lately, the pair kept asking each other the same question.

Marinette grabbed his hand from her shoulder and held it between her two tiny hands. _'His hands are soft.'_ She got so focused on the action of just rubbing her thumb against his knuckles that Adrien had to repeat his question. He kneeled down a little to get on her level and meet her eyes.

"Marinette are you okay?"

"Of course I am, silly kitty." Her eyes widened and so did Adrien's. _'Holy shit does she know!?'_ Adrien asked himself.

"Oh my god!" Marinette slapped her hand over her mouth. "Sorry, that was a joke, I didn't mean to say that." She paused. Maybe she was right, Adrien's reaction wasn't like a normal person's. "...It's just you remind me of someone." She told him. It was the truth. Not only did Adrien remind her of Chat Noir, she thought Adrien was the leather cladded heroine. She wanted to know.

"Oh." He breathed. His eyebrows were raised high and his cheeks were flushed.

"Come on." Marinette nodded towards the couple who had no idea that their other friends stopped walking behind them. "Can't let them forget about us." Marinette started walking towards the two, leaving Adrien behind. A lull in the wind caught Adrien's attention. A guitar melody. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked behind him, his long-ish blonde hair covering his eyes.

"Adrien!" Marinette called. He turned around to see her waiting for him down the road and forgot all about what he just heard.


	21. Chapter 19

Marinette couldn't stop fidgeting. Her foot bounced up and down, her hand fumbled with her pen and her eyebrow twitched.

"That should be your last cup," Alya told her earlier that morning.

Marinette didn't listen instead she continued on drinking caffeine. Her fifth cup rested on the edge of her desk. She breathed in shakily.

A whole bubble of anxiety surrounded her. If you got too close, you instantly felt what she felt. Which was paranoia. The whole week she was getting more restless. Marinette barely got any sleep, each time she closed her eyes she saw another akuma of her past. From the most dangerous ones to the petty ones who had a crappy morning.

After she walked down memory lane there were no more enemies to remember. Only one stuck with her. The Commander, her worst battle she ever fought, was always in her head. Every thump she heard, she thought it was an explosion. Every click, a gun and every shout, a cry for help.

She twitched and grabbed her bag everytime she thought he was back.

"Okay, what happened in class?" Alya asked. Marinette shot her eyes to Alya.

"What?"

"Something happened?" Alya stated. "You're all jumpy and stuff. Relax." Marinette nodded with tight lips.

"Yep."

"Boo!" Adrien grabbed Marinette's shoulders from behind. The smaller girl turned with her elbow ready to hit him in the chin but he grabbed her elbow before she could even hit him.

"Marinette?" He asked in a worried toned. She gasped and slowly lowered her arm.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Ya-yeah...Um, I think we have drama." Marinette walked past him, leaving him behind.

"Is she okay?" Adrien asked Alya. She plooped herself on the bench behind them.

"To be honest, no." Adrien took a seat next to her, he had a feeling that it was going to be a long talk. "She's barely sleeping or eating... I think she has nightmare, I hear her screaming sometimes." She sighed. "And she's always jumpy." Alya told him.

"Well, lack of sleep can do that to 'ya." Adrien shrugged. But he didn't think that it was the only reason.

"Remember last weekend? We went to that diner and she was acting weird?"

"Yeah?" Adrien asked. Alya paused.

"...I don't think it's a sleeping thing." Alya licked her lips.

She didn't believe her friend was just sleep deprived. Alya was scared for her friend, Marinette's been through a lot. It took her a while to get over Adrien and then her grandma died. Grief counselling helped a bit but she recovered all by herself. And now Alya was scared the blue-haired girl was going down the rabbit hole again. Maybe Marinette was finally breaking, slowly but surely.

Adrien patted her on the back.

"She'll be fine." Alya looked at him and the blonde boy offered her a smile. "She's Marinette."

* * *

Despite Marinette's jumpy behaviour rehearsal wasn't what Adrien expected. Marinette could recite the lines perfectly, never forgot her parts and did everything right.

Of course, rehearsal went well, it was Marinette. But after going over the lines, after class, after school. She was back to that behaviour.

The one with the scared looks and the constantly moving limbs. The behaviour that had Marinette's friends worried for her.

"Hey, Marinette," Adrien called from behind her. She slowly turned around but glanced side to side, like someone was following them. Adrien re-gained her focus by putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Where are you heading?"

"The bakery," Marinette said with a smile.

"Wow. I haven't been there in ages. How's it going there?"

"Good actually, still open and selling."

"That's good." Adrien hummed. Maybe he could visit the small home-like place and keep an eye on Marinette at the same time. "Mind if I tag along?"

"Sure." Marinette gave him a hesitant smile.

The two walked to the bakery in silence, Adrien's arm wrapped around Marinette's shoulders. She never told him to remove his arm so he kept it there.

The smell of sugar and vanilla swept the bakery. Adrien inhaled the sweet smell as he walked in, he loved it, it was so comforting.

"Adrien?" He heard. Adrien looked in the direction of his name to see Sabine with a notebook in her hand. He scratched the back of his neck with his other hand.

"Hey, Sabine."

"It's been such a long time." The elder woman made her way towards Adrien.

"Yeah." He admitted. Adrien felt guilty. He had been in Paris for over three months and he hadn't visited the Dupain-Cheng bakery even once.

"Well, I'm glad you're here." Sabine smiled at him. Even though he was taller she made him feel like a little kid with that smile. Sabine than looked over at Marinette.

"You still have to work."

"In the back." Marinette finished.

She giggled when her mother shook her head. Marinette gave the elder woman a kiss on the cheek and departed behind a door that led to the kitchen of the bakery.

Sabine and Adrien were alone in the bakery with Marinette gone. Sabine continued on what she was doing when the young adults entered the bakery.

Adrien looked around the small shop. Little things changed over the time he wasn't there. The menu had more variety, tables and chairs were scattered here and there along the floor and the case that displayed all the baked goods was larger. He liked it. Some of the walls were painted a different colour and there was a corkboard that displayed different things. Adrien scanned the item.

It had all sorts of things, business cards, dates, photos of cakes, photos of clients at events and little notes.

There was one picture that caught Adrien's attention.

It was Alya's 18th birthday bash. All four of them were framed in the picture. Adrien, Nino, Alya and Marinette. _'It feels like forever ago.'_ Adrien thought. It wasn't though. It was four years ago, almost three months before graduation. Alya didn't want to celebrate.

"I'm a woman now, I don't need a birthday party," Alya told them oh so many years ago. She was wrong. Her friends threw her a party anyway, major hangover the next day. Which was bad because they had a test that day, which they missed. They all blamed Nino who brought the beer. He arrived at the venue with more than enough.

 _"Courtesy of the boyfriend." He said._

"Courtesy of the guy who made us skip a day," Adrien mumbled. Marinette's words, not his.

"I still wonder to this day what you kids did that night." He heard from behind him.

"Ah!" Adrien turned around to Sabine chuckling at his reaction.

"A lot of things have changed."

"No need to tell me." Sabine didn't reply.

Instead, she met Adrien's eyes. Her pale almond brown ones contrasting to his bright lime green ones. _'A lot of things do change.'_ Adrien noted. Sabine had wrinkles now, something she didn't have last time he saw her. Crows feet marked the ends of her eyes from wide grins that reached her eyes. She was always a joyful lady.

Her hair was still the same but streaked with greys and whites. Sabine was shorter than him, a growth spurt that happened in Adrien's junior year.

"But some things stay the same." Sabine smiled up at him. "Like the way you look at Marinette." Adrien's train of thought crashed. "She was in so much pain when you left." Sabine's eye wandered.

Adrien could tell that she was trying to make it awkward and comfortable. But Adrien didn't feel that way. He spent too many nights laughing and eating at the dinner table in the Dupain-Cheng house, too many family hangouts, too many parent greetings to find anything uncomfortable with one of Marinette's parents. He liked it that Sabine was talking like this to him. He liked it that they could have these type of conversations with a mother. But the fact that the topic was of her daughter whose heart he broke, made him ill. It made his head spin and stomach boil. Adrien didn't like the fact that he hurt the love of his life and he didn't think he ever will.

"But the way she talked about you even though she was hurt never changed... Not even the slightest." She looked back up at him as she said those last words.

"I know I hurt her," Adrien said after a long pause. "I'll never forget how much I did." He furrowed his eyebrows and kept eye contact with Sabine. "And I'll never stop loving her." He muttered. Sabine's face was straight. Solid as a statue who was just mocking him he thought. But a smile cracked her stone like face and her eyes were glossy.

"I know you won't." She whispered. Sabine quickly wiped her tears and gave Adrien a reasuring smile before she walked off.

Adrien realised where Marinette got her smile. Her and Sabine had such similar smiles, both so heartwarming and reassuring. A strong grin that could make a bad day turn just the slightest. After knowing both women for so long he finally knew why he felt so relaxed in Marinette's present.

It was her smile.

~.~.~

"You stayed?" Marinette asked as she opened the large metal door. Adrien shrugged. He sat at one of the tables in the bakery with a notebook and his laptop in front of him. A cup at the top of his notebook and an empty plate behind his laptop.

"Yeah." Adrien grinned. "Free wi-fi." Marinette chuckled.

Adrien noticed that she wasn't as jumpy as she was earlier that day. Marinette seemed more focused and not detached. He watched as she packed up the bakery. Putting the display foods away and counting the money in the register.

Spending time with her parents made her feel better, Adrien could tell. It was a visible feature. Anyone usually felt a positive way in Marinette's presence. But when she was in her paranoid state they couldn't help but worry.

"Where're your parents?" Adrien asked. Marinette nodded her head to the back.

"Cleaning up the kitchen." She simply stated as she closed the register. She rested her palms on the edge of the counter and looked at Adrien. The blonde boy typed at his laptop only stopping occasionally to look at the notebook. Marinette walked out from behind the counter and towards Adrien. As she pulled out the other chair at the table he sat at she snatched the notebook.

"Hey!" He protested.

"These are Nino's." She mentioned.

"Yeah, they are," Adrien said sheepishly. He attempted to grab the notebook but Marinette moved her arm further away.

"Law? Nino doesn't study law."

"How'd you know it was Nino's then?" Marinette slapped the notebook on the table and pointed at the many doodles that scattered the page.

"That and his hand-writing." She pointed at the many doodles that scattered the page. Marinette folded her arms and smirked. "But he doesn't study law, in fact, he doesn't like it-"

"Too much chaos." Adrien finished the statement that their friend always used when things such as the judicial system and politics were brought up. "I know. But because he's such a good friend." Adrien took back the notebook. "He did a little research for me." Marinette's face was blank.

"You want to study law," Marinette confirmed. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung. Her face nothing but surprise and Adrien blushed.

"Yeah." He muttered. Marinette immediately snapped into action.

"That's what you want to do? To study law?" Adrien thought she was going to say something bad, something like 'I don't think you'll make a good lawyer too much of a pretty face' or 'That's stupid you're just a model'. Marinette's reaction was the total opposite.

"I think you'd be a great lawyer. And I know you'll become one, you're Adrien Agreste. You can do anything you put your mind to." Marinette said quietly.

 _'I'm Adrien Agreste.'_ Adrien reminded himself like those words were a key to a lock.

Marinette sat there quietly watching Adrien as he typed up whatever it was. She knew, she just did, that he was hiding something. The way he moved, the way he sat, the way he cursed under his breath. She could feel the tension he expressed. Marinette watched his movements like a police officer watching a criminal. But Adrien wasn't a criminal.

He was a hero, to Paris, to everyone and to Marinette. He was a person who deserved her love more than anyone. Adrien was human no doubt but that's why she loved him.

 _'I love him.'_ Marinette thought as she watched Adrien pack up.

She loved two people, who were the same person. But how was she supposed to prove that? There was no proof, there was nothing that led to him being Chat Noir.

The two walked out of the bakery after saying goodbye to Marinette's parents. They walked halfway to Marinette's apartment.

"Where are you heading?" She asked.

"Got some work at the show." Marinette checked her watch.

"It's almost 8." She told him. Adrien looked down at her and smiled.

That was her proof. His smile, that she has seen way too often. Marinette has seen it in the most deadly of times and in the sunniest days. She has seen it with cat ears and a leather mask and without.

"Late night work."


	22. Chapter 20

**A/N: For the next two weeks I won't be able to update due to the universe and exams. Sorry :(**

Marinette walked around her room. Her heels clicking against the tiles. She rushed as she looked around her room and tried to fix her hair. Looking around making sure everything was in its place and that she had everything she grunted and gave in to look in a mirror.

Marinette had to admit, she looked hot. Her long red dress had a split exposing her left leg and showed off her black high heels. She wore bright red lipstick and a light amount of make up. The only thing that was wrong was her hair. Marinette washed it and blow dried it making it effortlessly wavy but now she was regretting the style and thought about straightening it. She heard a knock from the door but fidgeted with her fringe. She didn't answer until the second knock.

"Come in!" She shouted. Her glass door opened sending wind into her room and causing goosebumps to occur all over her body. She turned to see Chat noir shut the door behind him.

"Hey, kitty." Marinette smiled. She could really use a kiss from her knight in leather.

"Purrincess." Chat greeted with a large grin.

Marinette turned back to the mirror to analyse her result. She exhaled deeply at her reflection. Chat rested his chin on her shoulder. The powder blush thankfully hid the light colour that rose to her cheeks. He kissed the back of her neck and left a trail of light kisses to her shoulder. He could see the screws turn in her head. Only he could read her in such a way.

"What's wrong?"

 _'A few things but how about we start with the fact that you're Chat Noir, Adrien.'_ Marinette wanted to say. But of course, she didn't say it out loud. Instead, she lightly stumped her heel on the ground.

"My hair." Chat chuckled and Marinette glared at his reflection.

"Do you have any bobby pins?"

Marinette quirked her head to the side. She walked away into the bathroom leaving Chat in her room who rolled out her chair. A few hair ties laid on her desk, he picked out a black one and Marinette returned with a case full of black bobby pins. When Chat opened the little plastic box four of the bobby pins had a decoration pattern made with pearls and crystals. The blue haired girl took a seat in the chair as Chat instructed.

"What are you gonna do?" She asked.

"You'll see."

Chat combed his hands through her soft hair. He loved it. Her blue locks were long enough to style so he tied it up, her fringe falling out naturally. He then pinned each strand in a clockwise motion, the end result looked similar to a rose. Three of the decorated pins were exposed, they held the last bits of her bun. Marinette stood up and walked over to the mirror.

"What do you think?"

"It looks amazing Chat. I didn't know you could do things like this." He shrugged.

"It's kind of my specialty." Marinette turned to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her waist.

"What, are you a hair stylist?" They started swaying and Chat hid his face in her neck, inhaling the scent of perfume and vanilla.

"Something like that." He whispered.

The scene was similar to something Chat imagined. Except she wasn't all dressed up and he was his in his civilian form. And it was raining. A little drizzle, not sprinkling something just a little stronger. And the air wasn't cold but it wasn't humid either, it was suitable to walk around in and not wear a jacket. They hummed their own tune, both soaked but not caring just enjoying each others presence.

Chat's daydream was interrupted by a loud knocking at Marinette's door.

"Gurl! You ready!?" Alya called. Marinette jumped out of Chat's arms.

"Um." Marinette looked at Chat. "Yeah, yeah I'm ready."

"Then hurry up let's go."

The two looked at each other till Chat broke the silence.

"Where you heading?" He looked Marinette up and down. Marinette twitched her head to the side.

"The last show."

"Of what?" Marinette chuckled.

"It's literally called 'The Last Show'."

"Oh." Chat rubbed his neck.

"But it's a runway show, Adrien Agreste's last runway... I think." Marinette watched his expression. At first, he didn't react.

 _'Maybe it's not him.'_ But then Chat's eyes widened in a panic.

"Oh no." Marinette smiled.

"What?" Chat's face reddened.

"No-nothing! You're heading out so I should probably leave don't want you to be late." Chat grabbed Marinette by surprised and kissed her quickly on both cheeks. He made his way to the door but quickly turned around.

"Love you." He quickly pecked her red lips, tainting his own with colour. Marinette stared at the blank space of her wall for a little too long. She snapped back to reality when she realised Chat was about to leave.

"Chat!" Marinette shouted. The black cat almost slipped off the railing.

"Marinette?" He asked. Marinette grabbed him behind the neck and pulled him down to her height. Even with her high heels, he was still taller, also the fact that he was on her balcony railing.

"I love you too." She whispered as their lips detached.

"Marinette!" Alya called. The girl in red smirked.

"Coming!" And she ran back in her room closing the doors and curtains behind her.

Marinette grabbed her black bag that was similar to her normal handbag. A circular clutch with black sequins and a silver chain.

"Tikki?" Marinette muttered.

"I'm coming." Marinette opened her bag for Tikki. When the small ladybug entered a wrapped up cookie was waiting for her.

"Aw thank you, Marinette." She squeaked. Marinette shrugged.

"No problem."

Marinette left her room to see her best friend waiting for her.

"Sorry." She apologized. Alya rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't matter let's get going." Marinette smiled. Tonight was going to be a good night.

* * *

Adrien walked out of the closet and looked around backstage in a hurry. He bumped into several people as he tried to find his first designer, who had his outfit.

"Adrien!" He heard from behind him. Adrien turned to face Jay. He sighed with relief.

"Do you know where-"

"Yes and she's pissed. She's been looking for you for the past 10 minutes when you weren't in your dressing room." Jay shoved Adrien in the opposite direction he was heading.

 _'Right. The dressing room, why didn't I think of that.'_

Jay led Adrien to his dressing room. Once he opened the door his first angry designer was waiting for him with his outfit she designed. Jay left and Adrien got dressed up, a makeup artist came in after a while and assisted him. She didn't do much just styled his hair and applied some cream and powder.

After he was ready he joined a group of other models, a few he was quite familiar with, others he didn't know as well.

* * *

Marinette and Alya stepped out of the car, Nino by their side. Once they passed security they entered the venue. Someone escorted Marinette separating her from Alya and Nino. She had to go sit up front since her work was being displayed. She sat next to famous people that she regonised.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, correct?" Marinette squeaked at the question. She quickly regained her composure as she recognised the voice.

"Mr Agreste." She turned to him completely.

"Your designs were very thought through. Your 'Weird and Wonderful' collection was especially... good." He praised. Marinette turned back to the stage and smiled triumphantly.

"Thank you."

"Still, your street style was rushed and sloppy." He informed her. Marinette wasn't the slightest bit fazed.

"I understand Mr Agreste." The man frowned.

"My impression of you was mista-" Marinette interrupted him.

"But still I was honest and detailed in my paper for that theme. In fact, you described the collection almost exactly like I did."

"If you knew that street style was not your strong suit then why did you pick it?" Gabriel barked. Marinette glanced at him and smirked.

"Because I wanted to challenge myself. There was a deadline and so much was at stake, I knew if I pushed myself I could do it. And I did, I entered it into your show and look where it got me." The two held eye contact. Marinette was radiating confidence despite the topic. Her eyes were strong and dark, bright and warm. Contrasts with each other that fit perfectly. "My outfits are now being modelled by your son." There was a long pause. Marinette thought the conversation was over. She turned her attention to the stage where lights were cast and music started to play. But in the middle of the introduction, Gabriel spoke.

"I can see why my son likes you so much." She could hear him smile.

And the cold-hearted designer known as Gabriel Agreste by all of Paris was gone. He vanished into a non-existing world leaving a father in his place. One who protected and cherished their son. One who was just a man. Marinette could see where Adrien got that trait. The characteristic that made you think you knew who he was.

But once Marinette heard it that man was gone. The cold-hearted designer taking that man's place leaving Marinette to think if that man who is a father ever existed or if it was just her imagination.

Different coloured lights were splayed all over the stage. Rays of oranges and blues moved through the audience, a drum beat played until an announcer's voice rang through the speakers throughout the room.

It was a mature seen. Marinette looked at all the faces around her. Most of them flat, not interested or looking bored. Some looking like they were disgusted and she was lucky she would see a person or two who were smiling.

But Marinette. She bounced her foot up and down and tapped the arm of her chair, she fiddle with her necklace and kept tucking her hair behind her ear. She was radiating energy. Her eyes were wide and she could feel her skin crawl with adrenaline that couldn't be used.

The announcer, a deep voice that was most likely male who stretched the words or expressed the vowels furthermore, listed the designers and models. When he announced the designers a light focused on each one at a time. The announced designers would just stare at the camera that was connected to a screen that displayed their faces. Some young male designers winked and an old woman who was in the industry for half her lifetime waved like she were the queen. Marinette could list almost all of them off by heart. She had the chance to see each designer face to face, she didn't even need to look at the screen. But she couldn't help but look at it and see how the large screen portrayed the famous designers of Paris, probably across the whole world.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Marinette's eyes popped out of her head. She inhaled deeply and wanted to squeal when the camera focused on her face. Her body was well trained to not follow her mind. She could feel her lips stretch up, her eyes relax and her hand rise. Marinette smiled softly and gave the camera a little wave. She could hear Nino's and Alya's cheers in the sound of applause. Her cheeks heated and a rose colour tinted her cheeks.

"This young lady is a student from Special Arts University. She is one of the three designers who got featured in tonights show. I bet the crowd can't wait to see what you have in store for us Madam Dupain-Cheng."

The camera pointed somewhere else, the light moved and Marinette registered the words.

 _'Three students.'_ Marinette thought amazed. She didn't even know that there were only three places. The fact that Marinette was one out of three amazed her. She had such a slim chance but she made it. _'Madam Dupain-Cheng. You don't hear that every day.'_

More designers were announced and more with blank faces. Marinette noticed that she was one of the only people that waved, she was one of the only people that smiled.

"Of course, Mr Gabriel Agreste." The last designer announced.

 _'Save the best for last.'_

All Gabriel did was a nod. The announcer went into a whole speech about Mr Agreste. The many people that sat around Marinette probably heard the same speech dozens of times. But for her, it was her first. She's been to too many fashion shows, none of them featuring the famous designers that sat next to her now. She listened intensely interested in what he had to say about Mr Agreste.

The announcer finished up his speech and repeated the first model and what she wore. It was an... how would Marinette put it? Fancy outfit? It looked similar to a kimono but it had a twist. More of the model's body was shown. The top separate of the skirt which had a large split down the middle and dragged along the floor.

Other outfits followed like that. Marinette didn't find any appeal to most of them. Some were nice she thought. Simple suits that had gold trims or an added piece of clothing.

"This fantastic piece was made by Madam Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Her chosen theme was street style."

Two models walked out wearing Marinette's street style collection. It wasn't her most proud piece but she didn't dislike it. They sauntered to the front and did a few twirls. The outfits looked good on the models. Both models walked back and Marinette made note of how she wanted to change those outfits if she ever got them back.

"The perfect duo, Ladybug and Chat Noir. Worn by Mister Adrien Agreste and Madam Melody Casedy. Doing Madam Dupain-Cheng good you two!"

Adrien and another female model walked out wearing Marinette's Ladybug and Chat Noir piece. Adrien's and Marinette's eyes locked and she swore he smirked when they looked at each other. When both models reached the end of the catwalk Adrien did a two finger salute. _'Stop showing off your Chat Noir.'_ Marinette thought. The two did a fist pump and walked back. It was a nice twist, the two really played off the vibe as the heroes of Paris. _'Maybe because one of them is a hero of Paris.'_

"And Madam Dupain-Cheng's last piece, weird and wonderful."

The female model walked out and most of the crowd gasped or clapped or cheered. But it didn't matter the sound drowned Marinette. She was overwhelmed at the appreciation and the feedback from the crowd. She loved the way her outfit turned out. The outfit fit the model perfectly. The corset was filled out and the skirt was exaggerated thanks to the model's large hips. It made Marinette envious, she wished she could fill an outfit as the model did. Marinette looked in awe as the model passed. But as she did, she winked at Marinette. One of her hands on her hips the other swaying by her side. Marinette leaned slightly forward, wanting to get as close to the stage as possible.

It seemed nice up there. Having all eyes on you, appreciating your natural talent for beauty and confidence. A normal human trait that was turned into a career but then again it must've been hard. Too always work, making sure you looked 100% beautiful and keeping your head high when everyone was watching you, analyzing your every step, looking for any mistakes. Making sure you were...perfect. That you could be controlled and maintained. That you could be someones play toy. At their hands for their entertainment. It must've been so boring. So harsh. So hard. That's how some people's life worked. That was someone's life.

A male model came out wearing Marinette's male weird and wonderful outfit and did the same routine, all except the wink. He looked spectacular. He looked almost like Splenderman. His long limbs swaying effortlessly by his side, the hat on top of his fawn hair that stuck out. Marinette had to lift her head a bit because of his height. She was overjoyed with how everything turned out.

After Marinette's collections were over and done with there was less than five outfits to model. Two were made by Mr Agreste of course.

The after party was something way better than the show. Marinette finally met up with Alya who she wished was seating next to her the whole show.

"Dude your outfits were amazing!" Alya told Marinette when they found each other. "The weird one, wow. The Ladybug one was super good. I think you caught ladybug in an urban outfit. I bet if she wore normal clothes that would defiantly be something she would wear." Alya rambled on how much she loved Marinette's outfits. Alya never saw the designs produced, only the sketches. Marinette wanted to see her bet friends reaction.

"Thanks. You liked them?" Marinette asked when she had an opportunity to talk. Alya stopped.

"Liked them?" Alay grabbed her by the shoulders. "Girl I loved them! Are you insane?" Nino popped up behind Alya.

"Great job, M." Nino praised. "I've seen you do better though." Alya nudged him in the stomach. "What? It's true." He told Alya.

"Well, I think her weird and wonderful dress was outstanding." A voice said behind Marinette. Marinette turned to face the model who wore said dress for the show. "You really did do a great job." She continued.

"Well, who is the person that made my dress look so good." Marinette stuck her hand out. The model looked down at her hand and then back up at Marinette. Marinette got a little nervous.

"Veronica." Veronica took Marinette'a hand an gently shook it.

"You aren't Veronica Garret, are you?" Veronica giggled.

"Guilty."

"Wow, I've heard a lot about you. You did the tour across the world with Adrien didn't you?" Veronica's eyes widened at the question.

"Agreste?" Marinette nodded. "Yeah, I did. Wait... No way. You're Marinette, the Marinette?"

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing," Marinette muttered.

"Um, we're going to get some drinks," Alya told the two. She grabbed Nino and scurried off.

"I don't mean to be rude." Veronica started. "But you're Adrien's girlfriend right?" Marinette deflated at the question.

She really wished Alya didn't go off to get drinks. She really needed a drink, she wanted to run away. There was way too many people around her and she just needed space. It was such a simple question, why did it hurt so much? Marinette closed her eyes and squeezed her wrists.

"No, I'm not. We broke up."

"Are you serious?" Veronica asked. Marinette's head twitched.

"Um, yes?" Veronica laughed.

"No, no I'm sorry. The way he talks about you, it doesn't seem like you guys aren't together. Hell, he got here late tonight because he said he was at his girlfriend's place."

"Well, she must be a very lucky girl." Veronica's smile lowered, just a bit but she quickly regained it. This time a soft, sympathetic-like smile.

"When I asked him how he even got here, he said that you reminded him. And then he said he was at his girlfriend's house. So, either you guys are together or..." Veronica dragged out the last word and danced with her fingers in the air. "He's still in love with you."

-.-.-.-

Marinette had 3 glasses of champagne. She held the fourth sparkly drink in her hand as she was listening to one of the designers who came to applaud one of her outfits. Once he started talking he didn't stop, just blabbering on about his work, his wife, how the show was such a drag "but your outfits were so spectacular darling, really. Keep working like this and you'll be famous in no time."

But she didn't want to be famous. Getting a taste of the limelight was already too much. She had people constantly talk over her, stomp on her, congratulate her. For what, an outfit?

Marinette didn't want to be known because her outfits were "spectacular". She wanted to be known for the little touches she put into each one. The special stitch she did when she used silk, the little quirk of thread she added when she used lace, her gold threaded signature on the inside of almost every outfit she ever created.

The little things, made her feel special. The little things made it seem like she was a mastermind, a genius. Just not everybody knew that.

If that's what being famous was - people taking a glance at you and judging you for what they saw but didn't speculate or a cover-up or some boring ordinary thing that you achieved - than Marinette didn't want to be famous.

The guy she was talking to walked off to his name being called leaving Marinette to skull down her drink.

"Hey." She heard Adrien say. She put her drink down to see his smiling face.

"Hey." She gave him the same smile. "Haven't seen you a lot tonight. Well except on stage." Marinette giggled.

"Yeah, these parties tend to get a bit crowded and everyone wants to say hi and stuff." Adrien scratched the back of his neck.

"Mmmhm." Marinette nodded. A tray with numerous amount of glasses passed and Marinette stole one off the tray, swinging the glass to her lips and taking a large gulp. Adrien quirked an eyebrow.

"Hey." He tried to grab the drink from her lips.

"Yes?" She asked as he pried the glass from her hands. He placed the drink on the counter behind her and grabbed her hand.

"How about we go somewhere else." He told her.

"Sounds romantic." Adrien shook his head.

He guided her upstairs that was behind a metal door backstage. There were a few flights making Marinette's feet hurt so she took her heels off. She held the rail and her shoes in her other hand as both of them kept walking up. Then there was only one door in front of them and with a large push, Adrien swung it open. He looked back at Marinette to see her following him behind, not to far. He held the door for her as she walked onto the roof barefooted. She dropped her heels to the ground and looked out over the edge.

"I love coming up here." She heard him say.

She did too. She loved looking at Paris in the night time where it was dark and the only source of light was the city. Light pollution wasn't as high in Paris so stars were visible, shining brightly in the sky along with the moon. It made her feel tiny. She loved that too. It meant she could show the world how big she could be, how much she could grow, as a person, a hero, a friend... a lover.

Marinette rested her folded arms on the flat surface of the edge of the wall. She took out her hair an let it settle on her shoulders, the wind blowing gently against her face.

"Yeah," Marinette said. "Me too."

"You come up here?" Adrien sat next to her on the edge of the wall. She looked down, probably more than twenty feet till he hit the ground if he fell.

"Aren't you scared you're going to fall?" She asked calmly. Marinette could see Adrien smirk in her peripheral vision.

"I already have."

"What does that mean?"

Adrien blushed. He didn't answer and after a while, Marinette forgot about her question and his answer. Instead, lost in the millions of bright lights that went on for miles. Focused on each building with a light source turned on thinking why did they need it so late t night.

Were they partying like she was not too long ago? Were they cooking late night dinners, making lunches for their children, having dinner with their partner?

Were kids up in their rooms studying for a test? Were they catching up on work they didn't do or doing their homework instead of sleeping? Were they on their computer playing games or on their phone checking Instagram? Or were they sleeping, too afraid to turn the lights off?

Marinette wondered. Why did fear control someone's life like that? It controlled their basics needs like sleeping and then went into their heads, scaring them awake, giving them nightmares. And when they woke up, they probably had to live a nightmare

"Remember the musical we did for the sound of music?" Adrien asked suddenly.

"Yeah." Marinette chuckled.

It was their senior drama class that performed. It had dancing and singing and of course, the two ex-lovers did the famous 'Sixteen Going on Seventeen' act. It was magical, everyone said.

Adrien started humming. Marinette recognised the tune as the act they did together.

"You are sixteen going on seventeen. Baby, it's time to think." Adrien sang.

He jumped up onto the thick slab of concrete that served as a railing. He stood straight up and looked at Marinette with a large grin. He offered her his hand. Marinette eyes his palm and looked back up him. She grabbed his hand, her fingers curling around the back of his hand. She slowly, one leg after another, stood next to him. Adrien continued.

 _"Better beware be canny and careful_  
 _Baby, you're on the brink."_

The two went in opposite directions, their hands glued together holding each other tightly. Marinette looked over the edge, standing on one foot her other stuck out. Her body hanged off the edge Adrien the only thing keeping her from falling to her death. Her hair blowing into her face and her dress flowing in one direction. The scarlet coloured material against her cream skin.

It was so easy to fall, all she had to do was let go. Let go of Adrien's hand and that's it. She would plummet to the ground. But what would it be like? Would she feel like she was floating through the air, feel the harsh wind and then the pain from hitting the ground? Would it be different not being Ladybug as she fell from the building?

Then Adrien pulled away from the edge and into his arms. He clasped her hand and held her hip. Adrien looked down at her with a large grin.

 _"You are sixteen going on seventeen._  
 _Fellows will fall in line."_

He twirled her around, extended her arm, then let go, a little wave and stopped. Both arms behind his back his head sideways looking at Marinette, his face nothing but serious. Everything, the movement, his voice, his expressions. Everything was from their senior play. So Marinette followed.

She suddenly moved her body and stood straight mirroring Adrien. Then she broke into laughter. Adrien started moving again, a smile on his face.

 _"Eager young lads and roues and cads."_

He boastfully walked towards Marinette, his chest puffed out and bounced his shoulders each step.

 _"Will offer you food and wine."_

He bowed in front of Marinette who patted his head causing him to jump up. Marinette's arms were in the air, one bent in front of her the other just above her head. Adrien grabbed her elbow and slid his fingers to intertwine them with her own. Their bodies flush against each other, Adrien's chest to Marinette's back their arms together.

 _"Totally unprepared are you._ _To face a world of men."_

One synced step to the left, a twirl, anther sync step to the left, one to the right and then their arms spread out and their chins were over their shoulders looking at each other with the most playful smiled.

 _"Timid and shy, are you. Of things before your ken."_

Adrien stepped down, pulling Marinette with him. She fell into his chest.

 _"You need someone older and wiser, telling you what to do."_

Adrien let Marinette go and pointed at her. She folded her arms and looked away stubbornly.

 _"I am seventeen going on eighteen."_

He softly took her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist.

 _"I will take care of you."_

Adrien dipped her and held her in that position till she patted his chest.

 _"I am sixteen going on seventeen."_

The two stood flat on their feet and Marinette rests her hand on his shoulder. Adrien twisted her as she sung. The two started to move their feet, backwards, forwards, sideways and repeat.

 _"I'll depend on you."_

Marinette rested her head on his shoulder and they repeated their sequence.

"Marinette?" Adrien squeezed her waist.

"Hm?" She replied.

"This was nice." He whispered to her.

"I know." She murmured into his neck causing Adrien to inhale sharply.


	23. Chapter 21

The whole drama class sat on the stage of the auditorium. Ms Etourdissant in the middle. Everyone thought of it as a satanic ritual and all said their jokes. Ms Etourdissant had to show her class her tattoo on her forearm.

"Wait we're not actually sacrificing anyone are we?" Chloe asked. Ms Etourdissant snickered.

"No. Class time!" She chimped, the whole class groaned and quieted down. "Okay, now we've been studying Romeo and Juliet for a while now. Does anyone know why?" Some students shook their heads and others sat still. But a few people raised their hands.

"If you think it's because of a love story I will kick you out of here." She muttered. Now, only three people had their hands up. Ms Etourdisant pointed at Chloe.

"Because it teaches a lot of good things."

"Yeah, but all those good things that we've learnt are because of the bad things that happened. Like Juliet's death." Ms Etourdissant turned her head.

"Marinette." She called out.

"Yes?" The blue-haired girl asked.

"Can you tell me what Juliet's death teaches us?" There was a pause.

"Well... Don't let your emotions control your life." Marinette said.

"Yeah."

Ms Etourdissant continued to talk about the lessons Romeo and Juliet offered. Everyone listened, she made the class interesting and fun even when the topic was boring. A lot of people liked her because of that, who wouldn't, no one wanted to sit through a boring class.

"We don't perform the play. Now if you take my classes next year you would. But most of you don't start your degree till next year and some of you aren't even majoring in drama, to you this is just a class. But just like any class, you need to learn. I hope that you do learn from my classes. I want your papers on the play by the end of the term." Ms Etourdissant told the class.

The multiple amounts of students sat around her groaned. A boy raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Can you be more specific about the paper miss?"

"Eight thousand words or more on a brief description of the play and the lessons you've learnt from it. Understood?"

"No, but okay." He replied. Ms Entourdissant clapped her hands together.

"Alrighty! Let's go through the whole thing." She stood and everyone followed.

The class went through each scene, pausing from time to time when Ms Etourdissant said to because she wanted to change something. The class was obedient though they were annoyed because the class was longer than usual. Even when it ended they didn't get through all the acts.

"You should start your essays this week. Going through those scenes already have so many lessons you could write on. I expect you to do so." A chorus of replies echoed in the auditorium as students emptied out. Some students stayed behind to help pack up.

"Thank for doing this, guys." Ms Etourdissant told the students that helped packed up.

"No problem miss," Adrien replied.

"We don't have much on our plate." Marinette chimed. Ms Etourdissant smiled at the rest of the students still in the auditorium.

Adrien and Marinette helped other students put away the props used for the setting and the little things they used for customs like masks and hats. Marinette helped with a lot of heavy things such as wooden blocks and chairs. Adrien would guide her to where they would go. He watched as she tried to walk straight. She wasn't that grounded as she was normally. Her mind somewhere else, her jumpy old self was back. The person who looked at everything that moved, the girl who had her guard up ready to swing her fist. That Marinette was back.

Adrien was weary of her. Making sure no one surprised her, that she was aware of all movement around her and he tried to keep up a conversation. But holding a conversation was hard, even for Adrien. He was still adjusting to social interaction after so many years. Some people were used to it, being that way their whole life. Maybe others weren't, like Adrien. That's why he cringed after he realised what he just asked.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He couldn't keep his mouth shut. Pop! The question was out in the open ready for a rejection or turn down or maybe an answer. _'Yeah, an answer would be nice.'_ Adrien thought.

"Maybe," Marinette answered. They were still walking to the storage room outside of the auditorium.

"Maybe?" Adrien asked. He opened the door to the building they were supposed to go to.

"Yeah, I don't know. I mean we do couple-y things. We kiss, hang out, talk. We do couple-y things and stuff but it's complicated. I'm not sure I can call us a couple." She clarified.

"It sounds like you're a couple. Does he feel the same?" Marinette slowly put the blocks down. She stood straight and put her arms on her hips looking at Adrien.

"I hope so and if he doesn't he has a lot of explaining to do. Maybe an even a kick in the ass." She said sternly. Adrien smiled at that.

"And who is this, possibly going to be beat up guy?" Adrien taunted. Marinette smirked.

"Like I said. It's complicated." And then she walked off and out of the building slamming the door shut.

"Hey, Mari! Wait for me!" Adrien called after her. As he ran behind her he could see her shuffle her feet, almost tripping over.

"Mari?" She flinched when he reached her side. "Are you okay?" Adrien rested a hand on her shoulder. Marinette visibly swallowed.

"Yeah." She turned to face him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Okay, Marinette was a good liar, so good that Adrien believed her. But he didn't let himself believe that she was "fine" throughout the day. He couldn't really keep an eye on her since he was so busy. He was so busy with planning out his future.

Adrien sat at his desk typing away at his laptop and filling out documents. He was used to the rhythm of Plagg's snoring that he was startled when the black kwami woke up.

"Jesus Plagg!" Adrien cursed as he jumped in his chair.

"Sorry kid but your head is so down the rabbit hole that I would've guessed you were Alice."

"Wonderland doesn't exist," Adrien muttered, he dove his nose back into his work.

"Kid you'd be surprised at how wrong you are. The girl almost squashed me. And I thought the rabbit was scary." Adrien stopped at Plagg's words.

"...You met Alice?" He asked in disbelief.

"Oh, yeah waaaay back. Like aaaalll the way back. Long ago." Plagg clarified. Adrien shook his head.

"How old are you?" Adrien suddenly. Plagg paused.

"...Too old to remember," Plagg answered sorrowfully.

* * *

Marinette was cold after her drama class. She was literally _cold._ Freezing in fact. The weather was okay, sun shining, wind blowing. No grey clouds in sight. Yet she was so cold she had a scarf wrapped around her neck and two jackets on.

"How are you not cold?" She asked harshly. Her and Nino were walking towards econimcs. Nino looked at her in an unsettling way.

"I'm just not, M," Nino told her. Marinette kept her gaze lowered and her eyebrows furrowed.

The two stood in front of the door and looked upon the class. Some students were sweating and wearing less clothing than others. And those who were not drenched in sweat looked like Marinette, shivering in layers of clothes but some were wearing their casual outfits with a stone look on their face.

It reminded Marinette of this one akuma who made people feel the temperature of their emotions. It was ridiculous. People who were stressed or sad looked like goth kids from the eighties with their hair pinned straight down, their whole body wet and soggy some girls' makeup smudged and ruined causing a paradox of sadness. People looking like the personifications of deserts looking dry and steaming hot being pissed. And the worst was when people were icicles and being a cold-hearted bitch or were in a bad mood.

Marinette realized... that was exactly what was happening. Her eyes scanned the room and the multiple wardrobe malfunctions people had.

All dressed differently, even their professor was in his undershirt, no one caring because they were dealing with their own temperature problem.

"Hey..." Marinette gained Nino's attention. "Notice anything strange?"

"Nope. I'm just trying to figure out if Rory peed his pants or if he's sweating an unholy amount," Nino looked at a guy who's clothing was drenched in sweat, his short hair sticking to the back of his neck. "y'know normal day." He turned back to Marinette with a smile. Who in return raised an eyebrow.

"Sarcasm?" Nino blinked at her.

"Yes." Marinette snorted. She stood up and grabbed her stuff, taking off her jacket as well.

"Where you going?"

"To figure this out." Nino's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"How?" He shook his head. "We have class." Marinette pointed at their professor who was fanning himself with a thin notebook.

"It doesn't look like class will be starting anytime soon."

She walked away and out the door before Nino could get out of his chair. He slid out of the classroom to be welcomed with an empty hall, a person or two walking by, but no sign of Marinette.

"Where the hell did that girl go?" Nino put his hands on his hips.

Marinette walked towards the grass quad. She eyed the area. Not many students were on the grass. She turned to the sound of clicking.

"Chloe?" Marinette gasped.

The blonde girl was almost blue, she was barely moving and she gave off a little cold breeze.

Marinette walked over to her. "Oh my god..." She breathed. She attempted to touch Chloe's shoulder but when her finger's got too close her skin started to burn from the freeze.

"M-ma-ma-mmm-"

"Shhh." Marinette grabbed her phone and quickly called an ambulance.

"Chloe?" She asked once she hung up. The frozen girl was unresponsive. "Chloe!"

 _'Think.'_ She told herself. _'The ambulance is on_ _its way and they'll take care of her. I have to find out what's happening. I have to find out who's doing this.'_

Marinette left her college grounds and ran past all the dorms and buildings. She went into the city where she saw other civilians taking on the same torture she saw before.

Marinette climbed the back of the building on a fire escape to reach the roof. Once she scoped the city from the top she opened her bag to reveal Tikki sitting comfortably. Her face though looked afraid. Marinette paused.

"Tikki?"

"Don't do it Marinette." The kwami warned.

"What?"

"Don't transform." For the first time in weeks, Tikki flew up to face Marinette.

"Why?" Tikki just shook her head. A loud crash interrupted their conversation.

"I have a bad feeling."

"I have to."

"Marinette," Tikki said heavyheartedly.

Within a blink of an eye, Marinette was transformed into Ladybug who was jumping buildings looking across Paris.

* * *

"Adrien." Plagg tapped Adrien's shoulder. He shooed Plagg off. "Adrien!"

"Yes?" He turned to Plagg. His hair was a mess and his eyes were red from rubbing them too hard. Plagg shoved his paw towards the window. Adrien followed Plagg's paw. He looked out his window to see Ladybug jump a building out of sight.

"Ladybug?" Adrien muttered. He looked towards his laptop to see it wasn't even close towards their patrol time, the sun was still out.

 _'What's going on?'_ Adrien looked at Plagg. The miniature cat smirked and nodded at Adrien. They shared the same look and Chat Noir was jumping out the window following Ladybug closely behind.

"Ladybug!" He called out to her. He ran as fast as he could to catch up to her but he couldn't catch up.

"Ladybug!" She never faltered. Though she stopped a few buildings away.

"Ladybug!" He called again. She turned to face him with a worried expression. He landed on the same building. "What's going on?" Chat walked up to her. Ladybug frantically shook her head.

"I..." She took a deep inhale. "I don't know. People are experiencing temperature changes to their personality. But it's way too familiar."

"De je vu?" Ladybug snapped her fingers.

"Yeah!" Her expression changed from relief to confusion. "But something else."

They stood on top of the building in silence scoping out the city. Ladybug used her spotted vision but all she got was the victims of the temperature personality. She sighed in defeat and slapped her hands against her legs.

"Shh." Chat told her.

"What?" He held up his hand to silence her.

"There's a bomb." Chat gasped. He ran, leaving Ladybug behind.

"Chat!" He paused.

"Come on!" He told her.

She followed him as he ran to somewhere unknown. He kept running and Ladybug's head kept spinning. She was trying to figure out why the situation was so familiar and how a bomb was connected to this. The bomb didn't feel right, not with the torture civilians were going through. It felt like something else.

Chat Noir dropped to the ground and so did Ladybug.

"We need to get these people out of here." Chat told her.

"You take the people inside the buildings I'll grab the ones on the street?" Chat nodded and they split up doing as they planned.

Chat went up his second building. He was tired but he had a job. The adrenaline running through his blood helped him move, keeping him quick on his feet. He jumped out of the building with a burning teenage girl in his arms with an ice pack to her chest. He kept up the same thing grabbing those who weren't mobile because of their condition, those who could move he guided out of the building. He checked up on Ladybug who took the people he got out of the buildings away from the area.

When he double checked the buildings he was sure were empty he fell down the stairwell from shock.

 _'No.'_

He could hear the sound of someone's muffled screams as well as ticking. Chat ran into the room he heard the sound from. He slammed the door open to an office to see a flushed red woman with her mouth taped shut as well as her arms. But he could see something peak out of her arms and from the sound it made he was positive it was a bomb.

"Okay, you need to stay calm." He walked towards her slowly. "Can you do that for me?" The woman nodded. "I also need you to stay quiet and still." He kneeled down.

Chat gently put his arms on her. "You seem a bit chilly, are you upset?" The girl shook her head. He slid his claws under the tape. "So you're scared." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Chat pulled the tape hearing the sticky interior come off. She gave him a look and then slowly nodded. "I don't think you should be scared." She tried to say something but it was muffled.

"Remember," He swallowed. The tape started to cut open. "you need to stay quiet." He peeled the tape off her arms slowly and he could see the victim's face cringe in pain.

"I know, I know it hurts but I need you to stay still." He avoided the bomb as he peeled the tape.

"You work here?" She nodded. "Law firm?" She nodded. He took in a large breath. "Y'know I'm studying to be a lawyer, seems good and kinda looks fun. Putting the bad guys away." He joked. He looked up to see her ease and he wrapped his arms around her back taking off the rest of the tape.

Chat through the ball of tape somewhere else in the room. He peeled the tape off her mouth.

"Open your arms slowly." She did as she was told.

Chat looked down at the bomb. There was no timer only a screen with a green beeping light. It beeped each time the light was on. It was a simple black box with that attached screen.

Chat Noir grabbed his baton and called Ladybug.

"More people?"

"Yeah and a bomb." He told her. She looked at the screen.

"Okay then grab the bomb and run. Meet at-"

"I can't. It's in a lady's lap." Chat looked at the woman and smiled.

"Destroy it."

"Cataclysm? You think that'll work?" Ladybug nodded.

"Just make sure you don't touch the victim."

"Okay."

Chat sat his baton down next to the woman and kept Ladybug on the phone. He silently activated cataclysm. Chat held out two fingers but before he could touch the bomb the woman and the bomb vanished. Music notes scattered in the room.

"No!"

"What?" Ladybug asked alarmed.

"She's gone!" Chat responded. He grabbed his baton. The sound of gunshots on the other side of the phone. Ladybug looked ahead.

"...It was a distraction." She mumbled.

"A distraction?"

"Chat! Head towards Vincent street." She demanded. "I'll meet you there." And she hung up.

Chat Noir latched his baton to his back and looked around the room. It was wrecked. Shattered glass everywhere, furniture turned upside down. It was messier than it should be.

 _'Something isn't right.'_

Chat did as he was told, he left the building scoping out every room as he exited. Once he was outside he observed the empty streets. The strong wind made it eerier, it made it more suspicious.

He jumped high on top of the buildings and went forward. Chat ran quickly to where he was told to go.

 _'There were sounds. Thumping?'_ He thought back to the phone call. His eyes widened. _'Gunshots.'_

He had to run faster. He had to be quicker. Ladybug might get hurt, she might get shot. He couldn't risk his friend getting hurt. She wasn't only his friend she was his partner and a hero. What would Paris do without her? The city already went through enough when he left, he couldn't put it through the pain of losing it's most beloved hero.

"Vincent street, Vincent street, Vincent street." Chat mumbled under his breath.

He heard gunshots again and followed the sound. He recognised the way.

 _'Vincent street.'_ He cheered in his head though it was nothing to celebrate over.

Chat looked at the street eyeing for Ladybug. He stood a distance away from the street. He didn't want to be seen.

"Ladybug!" An old voice growled followed by gunshots.

Chat heard someone walking behind him. He quickly extended his baton and swept the attacker from underneath their feet. Ladybug grunted as she fell on her back. Chat's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

She just shook her head. Her eyes were wide, her eyebrows forrowed and her lips curved down into a frown. Chat causing her to fall didn't seem to faze her. She was focused on somthing else, he concluded.

Ladybug went to the edge of the building. She sat there crouched, staring at the street.

"Ladybug!" And then more gun shots. She jumped at the sound of the gun firing. Chat crouched down next to her.

"What do you want to do?" He asked. She was silent for a while, contemplating his question. She grabbed her yo-yo.

"We get down there and do what we do best." She looked at him with a fierece look.

Chat nodded and followed her as she jumped down to the ground. The large man with the gun was rotating as he fired laughing manically. He paused as he heard the hero's footsteps hit the ground behind him.

"Well well well." His rough voice rasped. "Look who finally joined the party." The man turned to face them.

"Commander." Ladybug growled.

 _'Commander?'_ Chat had never heard of that akuma.

The two heard clanking behind them and turned to see a man wearing a suit and a large hat that hid his face. He spun a cane in his hand with skill as he tapped his shiny shoes against the ground while he walked towards them. He looked up with a smirk.

"Mickey?" Chat breathed.

"Right-io kitty boy." Mickey spun and pointed his cane at Chat Noir. Ladybug snapped her head between Mickey and The Commander.

"What?" She gasped. Chat stopped. He could hear the laughter that was way too familiar to him. An erupting sound that he had forgotten but was sure that it was who he thought it was, he would recognise it in a second. It made sense.

 _'The distractions.'_

He left Ladybug, jumping on top of a building turning his head furiously.

"No." He growled.

"Aw, is the wittle kitty upset?" Scotty teased. Chat turned quickly to face the young teen.

Scotty sat on the ledge of the building his knee tucked under him, his head leaning back with a mocking pout. Chat barred his teeth and clenched down on his tongue biting back the words he wanted to shout.

"What? Cat caught your tongue." Scotty chuckled.

Chat took heavy steps toward him. Scotty didn't move. Chat walked closer to Scotty his nostrils flaring. He swung his fist when he was close but then Scotty vanished. He heard laughter and spun around.

"Poor wittle kitty left his lawdy." Chat heard.

He snapped his head towards the street to see Ladybug pulling Mickey's cane. He turned his head to where he heard Scotty's voice last but didn't find anything.

"Shit."

He jumped to the ground. Chat's legs swung the opposite way, he swore he felt something dig into his leg. His legs were the first thing to hit the ground causing more pain to erupt. He clenched his teeth, grinding them together. He couldn't feel his leg.

"I never miss." The Commander rasped.

He could feel it. The pain in the back of his head. It bloomed like a flower spreading to his back and down his legs. He could feel the warm liquid run down his legs. The pain was so strong his legs soon became numb.

His vision was blurred as he opened his eyes. After a few seconds, his vision adjusted to the setting sun and he could see The Commander's arms wrapped around Ladybug. She was kicking and squirming trying to get free of his grip but the last thing he saw was Mickey swinging his cane, Chat didn't see if she got hit or if she blocked it because his vision went black and he let the numbing pain put him to sleep.

-.-.-.-

Ladybug scrunched up her closed eyes. _'Did I fall asleep on the desk?'_ She asked herself. She tightened her arms close together.

"Are you awake?" An unfamiliar voice asked. Ladybug rubbed her neck. She lifted her head to find herself sitting at a dining table, Chat Noir sitting across from her. Candles lined up and down the tables nothing else. "You _are_ awake." She turned to the direction of the voice. "Good." She could hear the smile in his voice. "Your partner, however..." He trailed on. Ladybug looked back at Chat to see that his head was in his arms.

"Who are you?" She growled. "What did you do to him!?" She demanded. She could see his silhouette move, he lifted his arms up in a defensive way.

"I didn't do anything."

"Who are you?" She repeated.

"I think you know me." The man in the dark replied.

"I don't."

"That's a shame because I know you."

"I don't know you." Ladybug repeated.

"Then I'd be a stranger." She heard the sound of a chair scratching against the floor. She could see his face as he leaned into the light. "But I think you'd recognise me as Hawkmoth." He grinned and Ladybug's chest fell and rose heavily, her breathing difficult.

She could do it. She could stop everything that had been happening for years now. Paris would be safe and her duty as a hero would be fulfilled.

Though she sat there, her nails digging into her palms and breathing ragged, Tikki's warning popped in her.

It didn't matter that something bad was going to happen, something already happened. But Ladybug wasn't thinking about the bad things. She was only thinking about how she could stop them. It could all be over now.


	24. Chapter 22

Ladybug could hear Chat scramble to his feet as he woke up. She could hear Hawkmoth laugh as she jumped over the table towards him. She could hear her own heavy breathing. She didn't register any of it though. She was moving without her head screwed on. She was so far away. She could feel the sting everytime she hit the ground. She wasn't in the same world. She could feel the punches that Hawkmoth threw. She was in a whole different universe. Blood dripped to the ground and she could feel that, she just didn't care.

Ladybug watched as Hawkmoth and Chat Noir went at each other. The two moving quickly. She was looking at them both stunned.

"Ladybug!" She snapped her head back to the situation.

"I-I...Chat. I-" She gasped. Chat stood on top of Hawkmoth.

"Ladybug." He turned to her quickly. "What's wrong?" Chat was thrown to the other side of the room. Ladybug swallowed and furrowed her eyebrows.

Why was she always freezing? Pausing and stopping, taking a step and then not moving, she had to do this, nothing could stop her.

But she felt so weak. Her adrenaline was dying and she could finally feel the weight of her chest moving up and down, her jello-like legs and her bruised knuckles.

Couldn't she just stop this one time? Chat could it, he'll save the day. She'll just leave him. He could do it.

Ladybug smiled at her thoughts. _'The fucking irony. I can't just leave, this is the biggest fight of our lives.'_

She kept walking forward. Hawkmoth slammed Chat against the wall. Ladybug paused. She took a deep breath as she felt her eyebrow twitched.

 _'Move.'_ She reminded herself. If she took a deep breath, ground herself, she could move and defeat Hawkmoth. It was the only thing she could do.

Ladybug ran forward and kicked him in the side. Hawkmoth fell to the ground. He got up with a smirk.

"Finally joined the show."

"I've always been a part of it." She muttered. She kicked him back onto the ground. "How long has it been?" She asked him. He grabbed her ankle and twisted it causing her to cry and fall over in pain.

"You'll be surprised how time flies," Hawkmoth answered. Chat Noir's baton slammed to the ground just in front of Hawkmoth's neck. The villain flinched back into Chat's legs. Chat put one leg on the other side of Hawkmoth and grabbed him by his collar. Chat lifted him up silently celebrating as he heard the clip of the brooch click apart. It was going to fall off.

Chat wrapped his arms around Hawkmoth's neck. Hawkmoth's hands grabbed Chat's arms trying to pull him off. Ladybug stood up and reached for his brooch. Hawkmoth slapped her hand away and leaned forward flipping Chat onto her. Ladybug rolled with Chat Noir, she swore something broke. She could feel something stab into her organs.

Hawkmoth walked around them. "You two sure know how to put up a fight. Of course, I know that. I've seen you've fought a numerous amount of times." He rested a hand on his chest. "But this might be your last one." He said darkly. He clipped the brooch back on. He started to walk towards them. Ladybug panicked.

"Chat." She shook him.

"Hm." He turned his head to see Hawkmoth walking towards them. His eyes widened and he got up off Ladybug. He lent her a hand but didn't let go. "I'm sorry." He muttered.

"What?" Ladybug asked confused.

Chat swung her body and threw her out the large window. The glass shattered, shards of it flying everywhere and some piercing into her body causing more injuries.

She was falling. Her hair blew in her face and tears pricked her eyes. She felt weightless. She snapped back to reality once she realised she would soon hit the ground.

Ladybug quickly grabbed her yo-yo. She was falling and she couldn't move fast enough. She threw her yo-yo through the broken window and the string wrapped around the metal frame tightly. She shuttered a breath.

Ladybug rested her feet against the wall and hung tightly to her yo-yo. She looked down and saw she still had a long way to fall before she hit the ground.

The building was located near the hospital in the more crowded part of Paris. Ladybug looked around the area in curiosity. _'Hm.'_ She memorized the location of Hawkmoth's layer.

Ladybug climbed up the building. Once she was close to the window she could hear Chat Noir and Hawkmoth. She could hear Hawkmoth's cackle and Chat Noir's grunts. She kept climbing. She had to help her partner. Ladybug held onto the edge of the window and peaked into the room. She then activated her spotted vision.

She couldn't see anything. Her jaw clenched and she climbed in slowly, being careful not to attract any attention. She crawled around the room, looking for anything she could use, hoping her spotted vision would work. Her hand slipped on a piece of glass and she looked down at the broken shard. In her reflection, her earings blared a ladybug pattern.

 _'What the hell?'_ She questioned what she saw.

She was so caught up with the reflection she couldn't hear the footsteps towards her. Ladybug was kicked to the wall, her back hitting the wall and making her choke. She tried to put the pain aside to get back at the task at hand. Hawkmoth walked towards her, she wasn't fast enough and was kicked again. Ladybug felt his foot collide with her chin, feeling the muscle bruise.

He grabbed the back of her hair and lifted her up, pushing her to the wall. His fist met her face. Everything was blurry, she couldn't even tell her eyes were closed but if she did try to open them she could feel them swell and blood trickle down her face. She had to retaliate, Ladybug had to attack him. She couldn't just let herself be his punching bag, she had to win this fight.

Ladybug lifted her legs and pushed him off her, her hands still wrapped around his arm. She held him there, Hawkmoth kneeling in front of her. Ladybug lifted her knee and held him as her knee met his chin. His body swung back. The brooched shimmered.

 _'The miraculous.'_

Ladybug bent down to grab it. She grunted, her back still hurt, she thought it would've healed by now. Hawkmoth quickly grabbed her hand before she snatched the pin off his chest.

"Not so fast." He huffed. He grinned. Someone covered Ladybug's eyes and she was lifted off the ground.

"Hey!" She could hear Hawkmoth's chuckle.

"Two on two." The commander muttered. She froze. Ladybug's jaw clenched. She felt him move, walking to someplace in the room.

"Chat!" She called out.

 _'Oh god.'_

"Chat!" She cried.

 _'Please.'_

"Ladybug." She heard his whisper echo throughout the room.

She swallowed. He sounded like he was in pain. The hand around her eyes tightened. She grunted at the pressure. Ladybug's hands wrapped around The Commander's arm. No, she needed her yo-yo. She reached for her yo-yo and felt it transform in her hands. What rested in her hand was a handle, she could feel the leather on her fingertips.

 _"A knife."_ She heard Tikki mutter. Wow, desperate times calls for desperate measures. Tikki hadn't woken up when she transformed in months.

Ladybug lifted the knife to The Commander's arm, digging the sharp metal in his flesh.

"Ah!" He dropped her to the ground and she was quick on her feet. She swung her leg and trip him over, making her fall backwards. Once she knew he wasn't on his feet Ladybug bolted to Chat Noir.

"Chat."

She found him lying on the floor. He was curled into a little ball, his body shaking every breath he took.

"Chat." She turned him over onto his back. "Hey." She whimpered. "Oh no." She shook her head. Tears pooled her eyes as she pushed back his hair that stuck to his bloody face. She was letting her emotions cloud her thoughts. "Why aren't you healing?" She heard a low chuckle.

"It's because, my dear, he fought another miraculous holder. It's why your face is still black and blue. I bet you don't feel your best either." Hawkmoth spoke.

He was right. Her back still hurt and dried blood decorated her swollen face. She probably looked worse than Chat Noir, she couldn't tell.

Ladybug looked up at Hawkmoth, up on some balcony, a higher level.

 _'Maybe if I used my yo-yo I could...'_ She tried to think of a way to fight. She felt so useless. How could they be defeated already?

She heard Chat groan and turn in his arms. "Chat!" He tried to prop himself up on his elbows. Slowly tucking his arms under himself. His breathing loud enough for Ladybug to hear.

"We need to stop him." Ladybug heard him rasp.


	25. Chapter 23

Chat felt so weak. He could feel the pain but it was numbing. He could tell Plagg was trying to heal him, that the miraculous was trying to heal him as well but it wasn't doing what it normally did. It wasn't healing as quickly. He tried to stand up. He lifted his back and tucked his feet under himself, pushing himself up. His body swayed and the floor looked closer than it should've but then Ladybug caught him before he hit the floor.

He heard a low chuckle.

"This isn't as fun as I thought it would be."

"Hawkmoth." He scowled.

"Ah, he speaks," Hawkmoth muttered amusedly. Chat looked up at Ladybug.

"Think you can move?"

"More than you." Ladybug joked light heartedly. Chat tried to laugh but smiled instead when pain erupted from his chest.

"Use your yo-yo to get to the top." He whispered.

"What about you?" Chat pulled out his baton and extended it. He unhooked his arm around Ladybug and leaned on his baton using it as a sort of cratch.

"I'll be fine." Ladybug nodded and quickly did as she was told. She reached the balcony and Chat saw Hawkmoth move from the rail.

Chat looked around the room.

 _"Plagg?"_ He asked mentally.

 _'Guess I'm on my own.'_ Chat concluded. He looked around the room and used his night vision. The balcony surrounded the whole room. If Chat got up there and cornered Hawkmoth, he could help Ladybug.

Chat Noir extended his baton furthermore holding onto it tight as he felt his feet leave the floor. Once he was at the balcony height he swung his body causing him to fall toward the balcony. His body slammed against the rail causing him to have a coughing fit. Chat hung onto the rail, his baton tucked under his armpit. It soon shrank back to its normal sized, allowing Chat to put it back into his belt. He climbed over the rail, his feet hitting the ground with a loud thump.

Pain sparked in his leg. Chat clutched his gunshot thigh feeling blood dripping through his fingers. The bullet was still in his leg probably doing more damage than Chat thought. Chat squeezed the wound, more pain going through his leg.

"Goddamn it." Chat cursed.

He inhaled one large breath. His claws dug into the wound. He felt the muscle contract at the feeling of his fingertips. He paused momentarily as he tried to catch his breath. He was too hurt to move but the pain reminded him of what he was doing. Chat proceeded to dig his claws deeper into the gun wound. He could feel the led capsule in his leg and grunted as he attempted to grab a hold of it with his thumb and pointer finger.

Chat moved his fingers in the wrong direction and he clenched his teeth, trying to hold back the scream he wanted to unleash. He couldn't handle himself digging around in his leg and made an attempt to grab the bullet one last time, this attempt being successful. He whimpered as he realised he finally had it and slowly extracted it out of his leg, his breathing shaky and his eyes watery.

Chat threw the bullet across the floor, using the railing to support himself. Even though the bullet was out of his leg, it still felt like he was being shot all over again. Chat limped using his baton as support. He kept his eye on the other side of the balcony where Ladybug and Hawkmoth were fighting. He rushed his steps trying to reach them before something bad would happen.

Hawkmoth held Ladybug in a tight grip which she soon got out of by flipping over him. She saw Chat Noir walking up ahead and he was a good distance to Hawkmoth. Chat extended his baton and swung it at Hawkmoth.

He chuckled a rough sound that was mixed with his heaving.

"What's so funny!?" Chat shouted. Hawkmoth lifted a finger and pointed at Ladybug.

"That." He could hear Hawkmoth mutter. Chat looked at Ladybug. Her face beaten and bruised, dry blood spluttered on her face and new bruises forming on her arms and legs.

"Ladybug." Chat mumbled. She was a distance away too far for Chat to reach.

"What?" She asked.

Chat could see it. The black butterfly flapping towards Ladybug from behind. How it was making it's way to her earrings, ready to akumatize them. Chat couldn't let that happen. He didn't know how it could happen but Ladybug said that Hawkmoth was getting stronger. Maybe this was one of the things that made him stronger.

Chat couldn't move his lips, they felt warm and fuzzy but not like how he would kiss Marinette. They felt dead and they were probably badly bruised. He couldn't and he didn't think he had it in him to take those few steps towards her. Not with the situation and not with the wound in his leg. Something made him feel like he was bolted down to the ground by chains. Like his body was tied to a cement block while he was drowning in the ocean. Something was holding him back.

The butterfly came closer to Ladybug, Hawkmoth was passed out on the ground and Chat couldn't move his legs.

"What's wrong?" Ladybug walked a little closer to him. "Is it your leg?"

Ladybug looked down at the blood dripping gunshot. She was close enough, all he had to do was leap and he could reach over her shoulder before the akuma came any closer. Still, he couldn't move his legs. Then, he didn't have any control over his body. He couldn't feel anything, someone else was in the first seat and it wasn't him. Chat's eyes flashed a bright neon green.

"Chat!?" Ladybug stumbled backwards. She was startled at the colour of his eyes. He looked feral. Chat jumped up and reached over her shoulder. The butterfly was inches from her earring and then it was there anymore, ashes of it kept in his hand. Chat Noir fell to the ground, his eyes turning back to its normal state. He was exhausted from those mere seconds.

Hawkmoth tried to akumatize Ladybug.

 _'How?'_ She asked herself.

It didn't matter anymore because she was safe now. Chat Noir lifted his head with a small grin ready to celebrate that they finally - after all these years - had a chance to end this fight against Hawkmoth. But when he laid his eyes on her, her face didn't wear the same expression as his.

"Ladybug?" Chat asked.

He couldn't take his legs out from under him. Ladybug's suit was flaking off of her, it was burning off her skin. It's ashes fluttering in the air. Her mask started to detransform as well. Her blue eyes no longer hidden by the disguise of her miraculous.

"No," Chat muttered.

Marinette smiled at the feline hero. She was detransforming but as she would usually. Her outfit was flaking of her but her body was following the same suit as her hero outfit. Her ashes shined a bright pink as they fluttered out the broken window. Tears fell to the ground from both Chat Noir and Marinette. She was no longer wearing her Ladybug disguise. Her body was still slowly decaying.

"Hi." She gasped.

"What did I do?" Chat tried to reach up and grab her hand but it fluttered away. It was no longer there. She shook her head. Marinette cupped his cheek with her other hand.

"I trust you."


	26. Chapter 24

The rain poured that night. Water pooled the streets. The wind blew umbrella's in the other direction and people's shoes were soaked. Paris was covered by a grey sky as the sun left the horizon and the moon rose. The city never looked so beautiful.

But the night was nowhere near beautiful to the people of the city. To Angela, she came to the conclusion that her son was caught up in the akuma attack. She still cried in the morning and had to take pills just to keep her insomnia at bay.

Nino had to juggle the move of his best friend while trying to cover the business he wanted to open under his home. He had to take double shifts at both of his jobs so he could pay the loans he asked for from the bank. His night was busied with the bills he tried to cover.

Alya had to deal with telling her parents how she failed two of her classes. Someone also made a complaint to her and Marinette's apartment building saying that they cause a nighttime disturbance. That night she was going through the struggles of college as would a normal young adult that continued to go to school.

Tom and Sabine were keeping cozy in their home. Keeping themselves warm, each taking to their own duties. Tom baked the orders in the bakery while Sabine filled in the bakeries invoices upstairs. The two listened to the music they played through the speakers in the bakery and upstairs. Tom swung his hips and hummed as he frost cake. Sabine came walking down the stairs when she jumped at the loud knock that came from the front of the bakery's door. She gave her husband a curious look.

Tom wiped his hands on his aprons and Sabine walked over to unlock the door. Tom came up behind her. She looked over her shoulder and opened the door. Chat Noir stood in the rain in front of the bakery door. He faced the parents of the woman he loved. They did not know of his love for their daughter though. They didn't even know the reason for the hero's presence.

"Chat Noir?" Tom asked. He let out a heavy sigh as he heard Tom's question. His mouth hung open while he stood there in front of the two adults.

"Son, what are you doing out in the rain?"

Tom ushered Chat inside but the hero shook his head and pushed back against the large mans' arm. He kept shaking his head until he lifted his hands to his face. He pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes.

"I-" Chat took a deep breath. "I-I need-a tell you, both of you. I need to tell you two something." Chat tripped over his words. He had to catch his breath each time he spoke.

"Aren't you cold?" Sabine wondered. Chat looked down at himself. Water dripped down his body but had no effect on him.

"It's a-about..."

Chat looked up. As much as he couldn't bare to speak the words, they were the truth. He would rather tell the parents of the woman he loved the truth while looking them in the eye than have his head down like he was ashamed. He wasn't ashamed, he was hurt. And he had to get through it. He sniffled.

"...Marinette." He finished. The Dupain-Chengs froze. Sabine reached for Tom's hand on her shoulder.

"Is she okay?" Chat started to cry once again. He couldn't count how many time he had started crying. He told himself that the time before was going to be the last time he cried about this. He couldn't help it though.

"No." Chat choked out. His throat was tight and he felt like it was only getting tighter.

"She's not. She's not okay. I'm so sorry." He thought about what he would tell Marinette's parents' numerous amounts of times. But when he tried to tell them he couldn't speak the lie he came up with.

"Me and Ladybug we had to clear the area near Vincent Avenue. There was a bomb and-and two-" Chat squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his hands, turning them into fists. He raised his head to look back up at the Dupain-Chengs.

"-three. There were three akumatized civilians. We thought we got rid of all the victims in the area. The akuma's were- were. They were very dangerous, like nothing I've seen before." He stopped, his lips frozen as his mouth hung open. Sabine had her other hand covering her mouth and tears were starting to fill her eyes. Tom's jaw was clenched and his other hand was in a fist.

"I'm sorry. Someone named the-the Commander? Yeah, he shot her in the stomach on the street. She was trying to run out of a building while me and her- Ladybug. While I and Ladybug were fighting the three akuma's but we were lacking in the battle and didn't see her. He shot her and then this other akuma. I don't know what his power is but it was like she was burnt wood a-and its ashes were scattered due to the wind." His voice got quieter each time he struggled to speak. By the time he finished explaining his lie, he was whispering.

"I'm sorry." Marinette's parents were crying. Sabine's face was red, her back in Tom's chest. His arms were wrapped around his wife as he buried his face in her hair.

"I'm so sorry." Chat repeated. Tom shook his head but stayed silent. The hero turned and walked away from the bakery. He crossed the street and bumped into someone. Chat stopped. He couldn't muster an apology.

"Chat Noir?" Alya asked. Chat crumbled. He lifted his head to face both Alya and Nino huddled under an umbrella.

"What?" Chat licked his lips. "What are you two doing out here?" Nino jerked his thumb behind himself at the bakery.

"We came to check if our friend - Marinette - if she was staying at her parents tonight. She's not answering her phone so we thought we would come and see." Nino answered.

"She's not." Chat informed the couple.

"How do you know?" Alya asked. Chat inhaled a large breath.

"Cause she's dead." He spat. Alya looked down at the ground. Nino raised an eyebrow.

"Can you repeat that?"

"She died in an akuma attack. I'm sorry for your lost." He swallowed his pride and scolded himself for sounding so cold, so harsh. Chat turned but someone grabbed his arm and made he turn back around. Alya slapped him across the face.

"You're lying." Alya licked her lips. "You... There's n-no way."

Chat could hear her shaky breath. Nino wrapped his arms around her. She started to cry and Chat just stood there. He wished he could comfort her the way Nino was but he couldn't even comfort himself. Chat turned around and left the two on the corner of the street.

The rain was still pouring. Chat didn't mind that he was soaking wet. He didn't care that he was still out in the rain either. His hair was stuck to his face and his suit didn't seem to have any effect. And then it hit him like really hit him. Marinette was dead.

He ran off the street and jumped as high as he could to the nearest building. H kept running Nd jumping the building of Paris. He couldn't handle staying still. The stage of depression was over for him and now all he felt was anger.

Chat Noir was so angry with himself. Maybe he couldn't get the akuma before it touched her hearing. Maybe he touched her ear with his cataclysm. That was it. He touched her. It would make sense. Akuma's don't disintegrate people they turn them into something their not. But Chat's cataclysm, that destroys things, it kills things. He killed the woman he loved. He killed the saviour of Paris.

Chat killed Marinette and she was Ladybug. His head was spinning. He couldn't understand anything. Tears streaked his cheeks as the wind it his face while he ran. Chat jumped onto the Effiel Tower with a loud thump. He huffed as he stood up. Anger coursed through his blood. His fist met with the heavy metal of the Eiffel tower. He kept punching it until his arms grew sore. His chest rose and dropped rapidly.

Chat turned to the city he failed. He was supposed to help them by being by Ladybug's side and protecting her. Instead, he killed her. Hawkmoth was gone and he didn't know if that was a good thing or not. He didn't know anything. The hero was just so confused. He couldn't even call himself that, a hero. He was a murderer.

Chat walked to the edge of the building. His toes hung off the edge the slightest bit.

"Kid!" He heard Plagg worn. He didn't care what Plagg said though. "You're still bleeding, please, just wait you won't heal completely!" Chat put one foot off the edge. "Adrien!"

He stepped over the edge and down Chat Noir went. He imagined Marinette on the night of Adrien's last show. How they danced like they would when they were younger. Her smile shined through his mind as he fell. He smiled to himself wishing that that would be his last memory.

* * *

Adrien was curled up into a ball on his bed, his covers thrown to the floor. He rolled in his bed. His eyes slowly opened to see his bedroom wall.

"What?" He croaked.

"You're finally awake," Plagg spoke. Adrien turned to face his kwami. He rose from his lying position. His knees pressed against his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs.

"How did I get here?" Adrien recognised the place as the room he recently moved into.

"How did you get here? Really? That's your question. Then let me ask you one of my own, why did you jump off the Effiel Tower!?" Adrien dug his face into his arms. "Kid, I know it hurts. I know you're upset but you can't put yourself in danger like that. I couldn't heal you, the miraculous couldn't help so you have a few scratches and bruises. Maybe a scar or two." Plagg gulped.

"I- Plagg you do-" The door opened. Adrien snapped his towards Nino and Plagg hid under the bed. "Nino."

Adrien remembered his best friends' face when he told him that Marinette was dead, as Chat Noir. As Nino leaned against Adrien's doorway the same expression rested upon his face. It was mixed with fear and anxiety. Adrien had never seen his friend like that. He told himself in that moment, that he never wanted to. No matter the reason, no matter the cause he didn't want to see his friend in so much pain.

"Hey, man." Nino walked over to Adrien's bed and sat at the end of it. "We need to talk." Adrien's disguised smile twitched.

"What's wrong?" Nino bit his lip.

"I'm so sorry, Adrien." Tears fell Nino's cheeks. He wasn't wearing his hat and even though they were all grown up now he still had it, he barely took it off.

Adrien crawled over to sit next to Nino. "What happened?" He didn't know why he was asking such stupid questions because he already knew. He already knew what was wrong, he knew that something was gone and it could never return. He knew that someone was no longer with them. Nino lifted his head to look at him.

"Marinette's dead."

For some reason, it happened all over again. Her death replayed in Adrien's head. He choked on the air he breathed and his eyes started to water. Even though he knew this information, that Marinette was dead he still couldn't digest it. His acting went to a whole new level when it felt real. It took it has it was the first time he heard the news even though it wasn't it felt like that. So, he couldn't help the throb in his heart or the aching in his chest. His head hurt from the sadness he had been feeling all day. Maybe it was from his fall.

"She's dead?"

"I'm sorry. I really am, Adrien. She's gone."

Everything fell silent. It all stopped. But this time Adrien was frozen alone. Nino was there with him mourning the death of a person they both loved. For some reason, Adrien felt better realising that he wasn't alone.

"Does, do- um..." Adrien planned his words before he spoke this time. "Do her parents know?" Nino nodded.

"Chat Noir told them. He actually told me and Alya."

"Where's Alya?" Adrien tried to avoid the topic of Marinette's death, he felt better that way.

"With her family." Adrien nodded. He bit his lip.

"Why?" Adrien whispered. Nino looked at Adrien. Tears started to fall down Nino's face again.

"Who the hell knows man? She didn't deserve to die."

Nino wrapped his arm around Adrien's shoulders. Surprisingly he knew exactly what Adrien was asking himself. Adrien felt so conflicted with himself because he was thankful for that, it made the weight on his heart a little less knowing that Nino was his friend. Marinette was his friend too. She became more than that. She became his first love. He wouldn't trade that experience with anyone.

"I love her," Adrien confessed to Nino.

"She knew." Nino smiled despite his tears.

"I guess I wasn't as subtle as I thought." Adrien showed a small smile as well.

Pretending to hear the news of Marinette's death became a reality. He was no longer faking his grief. Adrien relived the information with his best friend. They both comforted each other and they both cried. They stayed in Adrien's room for the whole night. By the time they came out the clock struck 3 am. Their eyes were puffy and they were tired. Nino ordered food, Adrien set up the tv and they didn't sleep at all.


End file.
